The Darling Girl
by bookgirl0
Summary: Lyra Harding is your average teen with a passion for art and not growing up, like her friends and little brother. But when Peter Pan, Hook, and a couple dozen pirates show up in her house, things get a little crazy! *I stink at summaries! Just read!*
1. Chapter 1 The Observations

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is Bookgirl0, coming to you to bring today's new story- The Darling Girl! I should probably be working on my Inheritance Cycle story (readers of the Two Riders, please don't kill me!), but I've been meaning to post this for a while now. So, read. Review. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Boo. I'm only saying this once also!**

Chapter 1: The Observations

**Lyra's POV-**

"I can't believe schools over!" I said to my friend Coraline Jones. She grinned. We were on the bus, heading home from the last day of school.

"I know! Are we still up for that sleepover this weekend?"

"You bet!" My other friend Haley Nickels turned to me from the seat across the aisle.

"Who's bringing the movie?" She asked, brushing her short blonde hair behind her ears.

"Me!" My last friend, Hannah Lindeman answered from next to Haley.

"I know! We should watch "Coraline", eh Coraline?" Haley exclaimed, poking Coraline in the ribs. We all groaned. Haley still hasn't gotten over that movie stealing our friend's name, even though she didn't look like the character in the movie. She did have dark hair, but she wore it long and had forget-me-not blue eyes. She was tall and muscular, the athletic one of the group. Coraline also hated cats, because she got sneezed when she got near them. She was a pure tom-boy, but a real softy on the inside. When it came down to it, she wasn't the bravest in the group, but she was the strongest physically.

Haley was the opposite. She was the bookworm of the group, her dark blue eyes almost never out of a book. She was short and skinny and anyone could easily beat her in an arm wrestling match. Hannah was also the emotional and romantic one of the group, obsessed with a new boy every month. Or week. It depends. She was easily the smartest, and couldn't do a push up to save her life. Oddly enough, Coraline and Haley were the closest friends. But what can you say? Opposites often attract.

Hannah was the more punk girl in the group, preferring black and purple (for a change of pace) and horror movies. She had mousy hair streaked with purple and mischievous brown eyes. The rest of us still haven't recovered completely from the last time she brought a movie. It kept us up for the next week, and we still have nightmares occasionally. Hannah loved punk rock, and Haley, Coraline, and I have gotten a taste for it ever since becoming friends with her. She was what we call a free spirit, and sometimes the rest of us had to rein her in from some bad ideas, like getting a tongue piercing. She was the bravest, but a little of a hot head.

I, on the other hand, was the more artistic one. I spent the majority of my time in the art rooms, making clay sculptures and painting landscapes. More often than not my wavy dirty-blonde hair had paint in it, and my hazel eyes were shining about a new art piece I had just created. I was kind of the mediator of the group, the one who kept everyone else in check. Whenever someone couldn't agree with another, they immediately turned to me. My calm, level-headed personality made me good at this job. I also had a dreamy side that appeared when I was working on my art, or thinking about it. Coraline joked that it was easier to make Hannah wear pink then to wake me up from my dreams. The others agreed (though Hannah disagreed on the pink, saying it was harder for that to happen then to wake me up). I was the glue that held the group together, and emotionally the strongest- I don't let anything get to me.

"No, I'll pick the movie," I said patiently. Hannah, Haley, and Coraline all agreed.

"I'll bring the food! Everyone good with chips and brownies?" Haley said.

"As long as your mom is making them," Hannah said, and everyone laughed. Haley was really a terrible cook. Hannah volunteered to bring the music, and Coraline was going to bring some games.

"Lyra, we are defiantly coming to your house?" Haley asked. I nodded.

"My parents are out of town and they said that I was allowed to have friends over, as long as I watched Danny." My friends all sighed and gushed about Danny. He was only six-years old, but he was completely endearing to anyone who met him.

"Meet me at my house at eight o'clock. Then we'll party until we pass out!" I said.

My friends laughed and joked about never seeing my party animal side. I noticed a boy staring at me from the front seat. He had curly golden hair, tanned skin, and startling green eyes. I had never seen him before, but at the same time he was strangely familiar.

"Hey guys. Do you see that boy up there?" I said. They all turned and looked to the front seat where the boy was sitting. The boy turned hurriedly back around when my friends looked.

"He's staring at us," Hannah observed.

"We can all see that Han, but why?" Coraline said.

"Oh! He likes one of us!" Haley squealed.

"Haley!" We all groaned.

"Sorry guys."

"Have any of you seen him before?" Hannah questioned.

"No," my friends answered, looking back to him.

"I have earlier. He was in English class. I walked in late and he was sitting in the corner. Weird thing is, no one else seemed to know he was there," I answered. Hannah, Haley, and Coraline looked at me.

"It's true," I said, blushing. My friends always teased me about blushing so easily.

The bus stopped at my stop. I called out good-bye to my friends and walked into my house. I was just lucky that my house is the bus stop. I quickly locked the door and called out for Danny.

"Danny! Where are you? You better not be in my room!" I called out to the empty house. I walked into my room and flicked on the light. Danny was no where to be seen. My room was an art maker's heaven. An old easel stood in the corner, a cloth covering my latest work-in-progress. Numerous drawings and sketches covered the walls. Two windows, one facing an oak tree over my bed, and one facing the street, were wide open to let in the warm summer breeze. Suddenly something hit me from behind. I pitched forward with a strangled, "Gah!"

"Lee Lee! You're home!" Danny cried out, hugging my waist even harder. I laughed (with some difficulty, as he was squeezing _very_ hard) and pried him off of me. I sat on my bed and he crawled into my lap. He looked exactly like me, but with brown hair and freckles on his nose.

"How's my little Lost Boy?" I asked, tweaking his nose. He giggled and brushed my hand away.

"I'm good. I'm just glad your home all day now!" He shouted, hugging me again. Danny and I were very close, seeing that my parents were gone most of the time. Big time CEO's and all that junk.

"So am I!" I laughed.

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked.

"Maybe later. Han, Hale, and Cora are coming soon," I explained, using my friends' nicknames (because he's only six after all). His eyes got round in understanding.

"Oh! Can you tell the story when they're here? Pretty please?" He pleaded, getting his totally unfair puppy-dog eyes. I melted.

"Sure Danny. What the hay!" I said. Danny smiled broadly.

"Thanks Lee Lee!" He said and zoomed off to his room. I laughed, then stood up and walked to my easel. I removed the cloth to reveal a fight scene, sketched in charcoal. It showed one man, tall and imposing, fencing with a boy on a rocking ship. The boy's back was to the viewer, but you could tell he was in his element. The boy was floating in the air, his sword out ready to parry the next blow. I added some shading to the scene, then stepped back to examine it carefully. A shadow crossed the picture. I gasped and spun around. There wasn't anyone there. I opened my window and looked around, but the only person around was Mrs. Smith, the old British lady who lived across the street.

"Hello Mrs. Smith!" I called out. The lady jumped and looked at me.

"Goodness, Lyra, you gave me a fright!" She called back.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith!" I said, stifling a giggle.

"How is that painting of yours? Doing well I hope," Mrs. Smith said. She was one of the few I showed my personal artwork too, because she had been my nanny as a kid, and watched Danny while I was at school. You see, he has dyslexia, so he gets tutored at home by Mrs. Smith and me. I haven't told anyone but my friends, and they're sworn to secrecy.

"It's great! Do you want to see it?" I asked. Mrs. Smith agreed, and I ran downstairs to open the door for her. She walked in and followed me up to my room. Mrs. Smith gasped and looked at the art critically.

"Very good job indeed, Lyra. You're doing very well for a 15-year-old. Though an interesting subject. Peter Pan, I presume?"

"Yeah. I just can't get it out of my head for some reason this week, but all I want to do is draw Peter Pan for some reason. I guess it's all those stories I've been telling Danny," I said, sitting on my art stool in front of the easel and looking at the picture. Mrs. Smith looked at me with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, the stories can get inside your head, can't they?" She said, looking off into the distance. I got the feeling that she was remembering something from her childhood in London. I waited patiently for her to come back to Earth, picking at some clay lodged under my fingernails. A minute later she snapped back.

"Do you want some dinner?" Mrs. Smith asked. I nodded. Mrs. Smith led me to the kitchen, where Danny was already sitting at the table, drawing with some crayons.

"What's that you're drawing?" I asked. Danny looked up.

"It's a picture of Peter Pan!" He said proudly, holding out the picture. It was indeed a picture of the boy who never grew up, his dagger held high and a grin on his face.

"That's a really good picture Danny!" I said honestly.

"Looks like you'll be having competition soon, Lyra," Mrs. Smith said, a twinkle in her blue eyes. I laughed with her and Danny. It was just us, our little family, there in the kitchen.

**Peter's POV:**

You wouldn't think talking to a girl alone is that hard? But when that girl is in school and with her friends constantly, it is crazy hard. And I have other problems. Like the fact that most people can't see me. Oh, I'm Peter Pan, age 15 (not 9 or 13!). And the reason people can't see me always is that you can only see me, or anyone from Neverland, if you truly believe in it. Considering I was trying to talk to the girl when in a high school, that would be a problem. You see, this girl is in trouble. And I need to save her. She doesn't now that yet, but she will when Captain Hook comes knocking at her door. It's been hard trying to get her alone. I didn't want to risk some non-believer walking in, because that would be just awkward. So I've had to tail her through the entire school, onto the bus, and home.

Her name is Lyra Harding. And she has some of the clingiest friends in the world! I mean, she hasn't even gone into the girls' bathroom alone! What is up with that? Lyra is apparently having a sleepover with her friends tonight too! _Grrrrr_! _And _she has a little brother! I mean, come on! Is she _ever_ alone?

Anyway, I was on the bus when she noticed me and pointed it out to her friends. I was seriously frustrated when they could see me. Well, at least I know that 15-year-old girls can believe in Neverland, supposedly a fairytale. I ducked down in my seat, grumbling. Tinker Bell had the sense to be quiet in my pocket, although that was probably because it would freak people out if they heard bells coming from nowhere. When she got off the bus, I followed quickly and quietly as possible. I pretended to walk the other direction. When no one was looking I took off and landed on the roof facing away from the road. I peeked into the windows until I found hers on the corner. It was a mess with paintings and drawings everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. There were some on the trash can. I'm not even kidding. I settled in the oak tree to watch.

Lyra walked in a moment later, and I ducked behind a branch. I was just lucky it was a windy day. I peeked into the room. She was looking around, her long brownish-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and her pretty hazel eyes twinkled happily as she surveyed the room. Clearly she loved her room. I ducked again as she glanced toward the window.

"Lee Lee! Your home!" I heard a young boy shout. When I peeked at the room, I saw that Lyra had been tackled by a little boy that looked a lot like her, except with darker hair that was tightly curled and a dash of freckles across his young face. I saw Lyra laugh and pry the boy off, and then sit on the bed. The boy immediately climbed onto her lap. She didn't seem surprised by this, so it must be a regular occurrence.

"How's my little Lost Boy?" She asked, tweaking his nose. He giggled and brushed her hand away. Huh, must be a fan of the stories.

"I'm good. I'm just glad your home all day now!" He shouted, hugging Lyra again. She laughed at him.

"So am I!" she said. Lyra looked so happy with her little brother. Her pretty pale, heart-shaped face lit up when she looked at him, sitting on her lap. I was amazed that such a delicate looking person could have a little boy on her without breaking into pieces like a piece of glass.

"Can you tell me a story?" the little boy asked.

"Maybe later. Han, Hale, and Cora are coming soon," Lyra said. I had no idea who she was talking about (maybe her friends) but her little brother did. His eyes got round in understanding.

"Oh! Can you tell the story when they're here? Pretty please?" He pleaded with her, getting big puppy-dog eyes. She looked at him lovingly, clearly not about to argue.

"Sure Danny. What the hay!" I said. Danny smiled broadly.

"Thanks Lee Lee!" He said and zoomed off to his room. Lyra laughed again, then stood up and walked to an old easel covered with a cloth. It was a black and white sketch of what looked like a fight scene. Lyra picked up a piece of charcoal and added some details, then stepped back, frowning as she looked at it. I flew over to get a better look at the picture. Big mistake, because my shadow fell over the art work. Lyra gasped and spun around. I zipped back into the tree and peeked back into the room. She was looking around her room, eyes wide and suspicious. Lyra went to the window I was just at and opened it wide. She examined the street, but the only person around was an old lady. Shoot, I didn't even notice her! Did she see me? The lady was looking at the tree I was hidden in, so I think yes.

"Hello Mrs. Smith!" I heard Lyra call out. The lady jumped and looked at Lyra in the window.

"Goodness, Lyra, you gave me a fright!" She called back.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith!" Lyra said, noticeably stifling a giggle.

"How is that painting of yours? Doing well I hope," Mrs. Smith said.

"It's great! Do you want to see it?" Lyra asked. Mrs. Smith nodded, and Lyra ran out of the room. Mrs. Smith looked back at my tree and went to the door, disappearing inside. When they walked in Lyra's room, Mrs. Smith gasped and looked at the picture hard.

"Very good job indeed, Lyra. You're doing very well for a 15-year-old. Though an interesting subject. Peter Pan, I presume?" What? That was a picture of me? I hadn't had enough time to see what it was.

"Yeah. I just can't get it out of my head for some reason this week, but all I want to do is draw Peter Pan for some reason. I guess it's all those stories I've been telling Danny," Lyra answered, sitting on a stool in front of the easel and looking at the picture dreamily. Mrs. Smith looked at her, facing away from me.

"Yes, the stories can get inside your head, can't they?" She said, looking off out the window I was watching from. She looked right at me, and then winked. I sighed in relief. The lady wouldn't betray me. A minute later she looked back to Lyra, acting like she was just remembering something.

"Do you want some dinner?" Mrs. Smith asked. Lyra nodded and the two walked back out of the bedroom.

"What's that you're drawing?" I heard Lyra ask from the window under me.

"It's a picture of Peter Pan!" I heard the little boy say proudly.

"That's a really good picture Danny!" Lyra said. I got the feeling she wasn't lying, but I didn't dare leave the tree to see.

"Looks like you'll be having competition soon, Lyra," Mrs. Smith said to Lyra. The group laughed. For once I longed to join them, be a part of a family. No, snap out of it Peter! You have a family in Neverland. And you have better get this mission done soon, so you can get back to them.

Because after all, it hasn't been safe in Neverland ever since Hook returned with a murderous new crew, and a pitch black heart.

**A/N: Duh Duh DUH! Hook is back! What happens next? Review, and I just might tell you!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sleepover

**A/N- Okay, chapter 2 of The Darling Girl. I am growing rather obsessed with this story. I just love being able to switch around POV's and see what other characters are thinking. Any way, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

**Lyra's POV:**

My mom and dad, well, they were the kind of grown-ups that want kids to be adults as soon as they are born. They don't tell stories about pirates and mermaids, they tell stories about the Great Depression. It's a great depression just listening to Father (as he says to call him) go on and on about exactly how much the stocks fell and exactly where the homeless people went. They don't even want me to pursue my dream to become an artist/writer! I mean, parents should support their kids' choices!

"That isn't anything more than a hobby. You'll never be paid well. Now lawyers, they get paid well…" Blah blah blah, stocks, blah blah blah, Harvard. So when they came home and heard me telling Danny about how Peter once stole Hook's treasure, they put their foot down. Mrs. Smith had left an hour ago, and Danny was bored, so I started telling him stories to keep him occupied.

"Lyra! Stop telling such childish stories!" Father snapped as Mother and he stepped into the living room. I look just like Mother, but with Father's eyes.

"Why? Danny _is_ a child. And he loves the stories," I said, trying to stay calm. Only my parents have ever seen what little of a dark side I have. But once I've hit my boiling point, you better run in the opposite direction as fast as you can and find the nearest bomb shelter. Because I will explode like a volcano. No, _worse_ than a volcano. More like an atomic bomb.

"Daniel needs to work on his math and grammar, not listen to make-believe stories about some boy who never grows up!" Father said. Mother was always quiet, because I got my level-headedness from her. But because she never once defended Danny or me, so I hate her as much as Father. Well, almost as much. It's hard to hate someone as much as him.

"Peter Pan is real!" Danny said, looking in disbelief at his father.

"Peter Pan is not real! Neverland is not real! It is fake, make-believe! There are no such things as flying boys and fairies!" Danny gasped, and I did as well. I actually did believe in the stories as much as Danny and the fact that Father just killed a fairy appalled me.

"Lee Lee! Father just killed a fairy!" Danny said, tugging on my shirt.

"I know Danny. I am just as mad at him as you are for doing that," I said, picking Danny up.

"Stop this at once! Daniel, her name is Lyra, not _Lee Lee_, and you should call her such," Father put as much contempt into my nickname as he could; "Fairies aren't real! Lyra, it is time for you to grow up! You need to focus on school work, not silly drawings and ditzy pixies!" Father shouted. Danny started crying and I comforted him the best as I could.

"Father," I said, with as much contempt as he had used with my nickname, "You just ruined your own child's entire life. The only reason he was so focused on schoolwork was that he believed he would be kidnapped by Captain Hook if he didn't, and he could be a Lost Boy if he did well. Just remember that." I brushed past my father and mother and carried Danny to my room, locking the door behind me. Danny crawled onto my bed, sniffling. I was surprised I didn't explode like usual. Father telling me to grow up sent me into shock, so that was probably the reason.

"Lee Lee, is Father right?" He asked. I sat on the bed and put him on my lap.

"Of course he is not," I said confidently, "He's just a stinky old codfish, and don't you forget it," I said. Danny smiled at me.

"Is Captain Hook badder than Father?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Some say he is, because Father only uses words to hit people, but Hook uses actions _and_ words," I began, "But words can be worse than injuries, because while a broken bone or a twisted ankle can heal, a broken heart never truly does." Danny looked at me, his eyes shining. I knew that he believed me, his older sister, more than his own father, and that was really sad.

"Lyra, we are leaving now. We will see you in one week." Mother said through the door. I ignored her, and Father and her left a minute later. Within 15 minutes, my friends had arrived and were seated in my room, now ready for a full out sleepover. Danny was staying with us because he was scared Hook would come in the night thanks to Father. He was seated on my bed, watching my friends and I goof around and eat animal crackers Haley brought along.

"Let's watch a movie!" I suggested at midnight. Amazingly everyone (Danny included) was wide awake, even though we had absolutely no sugar or caffeine.

"Okay, what's the movie?" Hannah asked, lounging around on her sleeping bag.

"As long as it's not _The Ring_, or any horror movie, I am fine," Haley said from her sleeping bag, where she had been reading Peter Pan.

"As long as it's not _Coraline_, I'm fine," Coraline said, from her position behind Haley (she had been reading over her shoulder for a few minutes now, Haley hadn't noticed yet). I pulled out _Peter Pan_ (the live action one), and everyone cheered.

"Yes! Something we can agree on!" I said, faking exasperation. I inserted the disk into my laptop and faced it for everyone to see, then settled down on my bed with Danny leaning against me. An couple hours later, Danny had fallen asleep and the rest of us were glued to the screen as Peter fought Hook on the pirate ship.

"Yah! Go Peter!" We all cheered as Hook was swallowed by the crocodile. With the movie over (and Danny awake and frustrated that he missed the best part), I glanced out the window as thunder sounded and lighting flashed.

"Yikes, looks like a storm," Coraline said as rain started pounding the roof.

"That was random, the weather channel said it was going to be a clear night," Haley observed. Then the power went off and we were plunged into darkness. Everyone screamed reflexively as a huge crack of thunder sounded. I put my fingers to lips and whistled shrilly.

"All right! Quiet!" I called out. Coraline, Haley, Hannah, and Danny immediately went silent.

"Now, in a few minutes our eyes will adjust and we'll be able to see better than we can now. So stay seated until that happens." For the next five or so minutes all was quiet as our eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. I carefully moved Danny from my lap and moved around the room, lighting a few candles I kept in my room. It was dim, but better than nothing.

"Lee Lee, can you tell us a story now? You promised," Danny asked.

"Alright, it's not like there is much else to do without power and lights," Hannah said, turning to face me on top of her sleeping bag and crossed her legs.

"Just don't make it super scary," Haley said, snuggling down into her sleeping bag. Coraline leaned against my desk, her pillow behind her. I knew there was no way to turn them down.

"Once upon a time, there was a magical island called Neverland…" I talked for a half an hour about the adventures of Peter Pan, Wendy, and the Lost Boys. I told my friends of the time they snuck aboard the Jolly Roger and stole Hook's treasure, and Hook's attempts to get it back.

"'Alright Hook,' Peter said. 'I will duel you for it. If you win, I'll tell you where the treasure is. If I win, I keep the treasure. And to make it fair, I will even do it on the Jolly Roger!' Hook agreed and they took their places on the rocking pirate ship," I narrated. My audience was captivated, lost in dreamland as they saw Captain Hook and Peter getting ready to duel each other.

"And then brave Danny knocks Captain Hook into the sea with a kick and saves the day!" Danny cried out, standing up on the bed and striking a heroic pose. And with that, the spell was broken.

"Danny!" Coraline, Haley, Hannah, and I all chorused at the same time before collapsing into fits of laughter. I couldn't help but join in. Danny looked at the giggling girls around him with a confused look on his face.

"What? That's what happens. Lee Lee told me this story today," He said, frowning.

"It's true guys! That is how I ended it!" I gasped, holding my sore ribs. Coraline and Haley were leaning against each other, stifling laughter and grinning at each other. Hannah was trying to stop her laughter by burying herself in her sleeping bag and closing it (this was failing miserably). Slowly we stopped laughing and settled down.

"Is that what that picture is off? The story you just told us?" Haley asked, pointing to the uncovered picture.

"Oh, yeah! I meant to show you it before, but I forgot," I said, getting off my bed and walking over to the picture. Everyone crowded around it and examined it closely.

"Wow, I think it's you best one yet, Lee Lee!" Coraline said, getting closer to the picture.

"Yeah Lyra, its great!" Hannah added.

"Awesome!" Haley exclaimed.

"Lee Lee?" Danny asked from the bed. He was sitting down, troubled by our reaction to the ending of the story. "Could I really beat Captain Hook?"

"Danny, this is assuming your defending yourself right? Because you know Peter is the only one who can fight Hook for the kill," Hannah commented. Yes, she truly is a fan at heart. Tinker Bell is her favorite character (probably because she is so much like the temperamental pixie).

"Duh!"

"Danny, I think you could take Hook any day," I said, smiling at him reassuringly. Danny looked much happier.

"Oh, I beg to differ," A harsh, unfamiliar voice said. We all froze, because the voice came from the door. The door swung open to reveal a tall man with black hair that hung in curls to the shoulders of his blood red captain outfit, and cold forget-me-not blue eyes. A steel hook gleamed in the candlelight. Behind the man I heard voices and barely saw more pirates. Oh no. Not good. Not good at all. Without even looking at my friends behind me I knew they were thinking the exact same thing. Danny looked amazed.

"Captain Hook!" He cried. The infamous captain looked at my little brother. Hook looked amused.

"Boy, are you ready to join my crew?" Captain Hook asked. I felt nauseous. Haley was stark white, Hannah looked like she was about to kill Hook, and Coraline looked terrified. I didn't blame any of them.

"Yeah!" Danny said, climbing down to the floor.

"Danny! Listen to me," I frantically said, but I kept my voice calm so not to scare Danny; "Remember what I always told you about Captain Hook?"

"Of course!" Danny looked shocked that I would even suggest this.

"What is he?"

"A bad guy!" Danny looked thrilled at this new game. Hannah looked at me curiously, but Haley nodded encouragingly. Coraline was still staring at Hook, scared stiff.

"And why is he a bad guy?"

"Because he's a liar!"

"Why don't you trust a liar?"

"Because they don't tell the truth." Hook's smug look had faded to one of annoyance.

"So should you believe Hook?"

"No!" Danny ended, and then he ran over to me. I scooped him up and held him tight.

"Bravo, girl," Hook said sarcastically. I glared at him, and put Danny down behind me. Coraline, Haley, and Hannah instantly surrounded him, ready to protect the little boy.

"But your coming with us, whether you like it or not!" The pirates cheered. Oh no! How where we going to get out of this?

"Not today Hook!" A new voice shouted from the window. The boy from the bus was perched on my windowsill (an impressive feat, seeing that the sill was only a few inches wide). He was soaked, but it didn't seem to bother him, and a bright light flitted out of his pocket to hover next to him.

"Pan!" Hook spat. I stared at the boy, shocked and confused. Why was he on our bus and in my class if he was _the_ Peter Pan and the light was _the _Tinker Bell? Coraline, Hannah, Haley, Danny and I were almost hyperventilating about now, convinced that Peter was going to help us out of this. Peter swopped down and shoved Hook's hat over his head. I giggled at the prank. Tinker Bell flew over to us and sprinkled us with her pixie dust. We closed our eyes and thought happy thoughts as fast as we could.

"OW!" I had flown straight into the ceiling, I had risen so fast. The others were slightly more graceful and did not hit their heads, though Hannah got close.

"Get them, you bilge rats!" Hook shouted, and pirates poured into my room.

"Window!" I shouted, gabbing Danny's hand and soaring out the window. It was still raining, unfortunately. Hannah, Haley, and Coraline followed. Peter followed, and then shut the window on the pirates. Several of them hit the window and bounced off before they realized what happened and tried to open it again. Amazingly the window had managed to lock itself (the pirates had yet to realize this fact).

"We better get going!" Hannah said, "Before those pirates get the ship moving." Peter nodded and gave us a quick lesson on how to fly, then led us up above the clouds. It was nice and dry up above the storm clouds.

"Sorry about Hook. I was going to talk to you before he came, but… yeah," Peter explained, going red.

"That's why you were on the bus!" Haley exclaimed.

"And in my English class!" I added.

"Well, I was in every class with you. I kind of wanted to talk to you alone." Peter was getting redder by the second, much to my amusement. Danny looked at us in wonder that Peter had been following us all day and we hadn't noticed.

"Stalker!" Hannah shouted, diving down from above us (nearly hitting Peter), and disappeared into the clouds. She came back up a second later, dripping wet from the condensation in the clouds. Coraline, Haley, Danny, and I laughed. Peter cracked a smile after realizing that Hannah had been joking.

"Peter? I thought Hook was gone for good?" Danny said. Huh, he was right. Peter suddenly looked grim.

"He was. But he came back," Peter said shortly.

"I didn't recognize any of the crew either. He didn't get a new one, did he?" Coraline said, a bit pale. Peter nodded sadly.

"They're smarter and more skilled than before too," Peter added. Well crap.

"Well, this is just great. Hook finally gets a good crew and we happen along," Haley complained.

"But we are going to Neverland! Even Hook can't make that bad!" I said. Everyone perked right up.

"Alright everyone. Grab on!" Peter announced. Hannah grabbed his ankle, Haley grabbed Hannah's, Coraline grabs Haley's, I grabbed Coraline's, and Danny grabbed mine.

"Don't Let GO!" Peter shouted. We were speeding threw a bright vortex thing, screaming our heads off. Then, with a burst of light, we were spit out over an ocean. A large island was in front f us, the sun just rising over the mountains in the north. Two lagoons glistened in the early morning sunlight, and a single curl of smoke rose sluggishly from the western edge of the island.

"Neverland!"

**A/N- Dah dah DAH! They are now in Neverland! And Hook nearly got Danny to be a pirate! Boo! Hehe, I just love playing around with these guys, and they can't protest!**

**Lyra- Oh yes we can!**

**AHHH! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY AUTHOR'S NOTES?**

**Danny- Tinker Bell and Hannah got us in.**

**Do you know where they are?**

**Danny- Hiding in the closet.**

**Hannah- Danny! You weren't supposed to tell her that~**

**Thank you Danny! *gets out baseball bat***

**Tinker Bell and Hannah- RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Lyra- *sigh* Review while I go calm down Bookgirl0!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Lost Boys

**A/N: Yes! Finally getting the next chapter up. I was having troubles with the surprises inside this chapter. But I'm not telling what happens!**

**Hannah- But I might.**

**No you won't**

**Hannah- And why not?**

**Because I just got a new baseball bat, and I've been wanting to test it out**

**All: *Gulp***

**Lyra- Review, while we pray the authoress doesn't hurt us. **

**I make no promises**

Chapter 3: The Lost Boys

**Peter's POV**

"Neverland!" Lyra breathed next to me. I looked over to her, a cocky grin on my face. Her friends and little brother were wearing identical expressions of awe and wonder. I flew low over the island, then dove into the trees, everyone right behind me. I landed neatly on the forest floor, but the rest weren't as lucky. Lyra's friends crash-landed into a great pile, her little brother landing on top. Lyra landed fairly well, but stumbled, nearly falling. I caught her by the arms and helped her gain her balance.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded mutely. I just stared at her stunning hazel eyes.

"Oh yeah, we're just great. While you two are staring at each other, I got two teenagers and a six-year-old on me!" One girl's voice ran out. I jumped and looked at the pile of limbs that was the rest of the newbies. The girl on the bottom had plain brown hair streaked with purple. I stifled a laugh and helped untangled the group.

"So, what are your names?" I asked as they brushed themselves off. The girls looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you'd know our names since you've been following us around all day," The purple haired girl said.

"Well, I don't so what are your names?" I said heatedly.

"I'm Hannah," Purple-haired girl said, crossing her arms.

"I'm Haley!" the little blonde said.

"I'm Danny!" Lyra's little brother said.

"I'm Coraline," the last girl said. She looks so familiar, why do I think I've seen her before? Her eyes, I know I've seen them before. But where?

"That's a mouthful. Just call her Cora, that's her nickname," Lyra interrupted my thoughts.

"Call me Raven! I hate my name. It's so… average," Hannah, no, _Raven_ said. I grinned at her. I knew what that was like because of all the Lost Boys and occasional girls. I always wanted to change their names to something that perfectly described them. Besides, they almost never want to keep their names. New name, new life. Get it yet?

"Okay! Come on, I'll take you to the hideout!" I led them through the forest for a few yards, and then stopped outside a cave blocked by a boulder.

"Is that it?" Raven asked, "How will we get in?" I smirked, and then pulled a vine next to the boulder. A hole opened up underneath their feet to reveal a slide. They fell in, screaming. I laughed, and then took the normal entrance hidden in a hollow tree. When I came out, I looked around the hideout. It was the same as when I left: messy, but homey. It was made of stone, with a fire crackling happily in a roughly made fireplace on one wall. A kitchen/dining room area was tucked into a corner, the rest of the space devoted to a living room area with various seats, tables, toys, and weapons scattered about. Three doors led off of the space to the bedrooms and bathroom. The Lost Boys were nowhere to be seen. Not surprising, considering it was still early morning. Just then, the girls and boy came sliding out of the slide. They tumbled into another giant pile.

"Welcome, to the hideout!" I announced.

"I would feel more welcome if Cora's butt wasn't in my face!" Haley's muffled voice said.

"Lyra is on top of me, so deal with it!" Cora retorted. With some difficulty the group managed to detangle themselves and stand.

"Hmm… where are the Lost Boys?" I muttered to myself.

"LOST BOYS! FALL IN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. From the various doorways came the seven Lost Boys. The teenagers and kids lined up in a (sort of) straight line. The few that had hats whipped them off.

"Sound off!"

"Slightly!" A small, gangly boy with black hair and gray eyes.

"Curly!" A short, stocky boy with curly red hair and gray eyes.

"Nibs!"A tall, thin boy with a mop of sandy hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Hunter!" A short brown haired, brown eyed twin.

"Trapper!" A short brown haired, brown eyed twin with freckles.

"Tootles!" A short, chubby boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sweetie!" They called out. Lyra looked curiously at the last girl in line. She was the newest recruit, with bright red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a slight Irish accent. She was pretty young, only seven. Everyone else was between 10 and 14.

"Boys, and girl, meet the new recruits! Raven, Haley, Cora, Danny, and Lyra!" I announced, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Are they our new mothers?" Sweetie asked excitedly.

"Only if they want to. And not for a few weeks, because they need to get used to things 'round here first." I had learned my lesson the first (and the second) time. If they were forced to be mothers, they would leave. And leaving is bad.

"Sounds good to me!" Raven said happily.

"Where do we stay?" Haley asked.

"Sweetie will show you to the girls' room. And Danny, Slightly will show you to the boys' room." Danny went happily with Slightly threw one door, the girls threw another. I sat down into the best seat near the fire and sighed. I hadn't gotten any sleep since… three days ago! Needless to say, I fell asleep within a minute, deep in sleep in two.

**Lyra's POV:**

"When did you get here Sweetie?" I asked as we made our way down a short hall.

"A few years ago. I lost count," She replied. Sweetie stopped outside four identical doors at the end of the hallway.

"These are your rooms. Pick one and write your name on the door with some charcoal. If you need anything, just ask me, Slightly, or Peter if he's around." Sweetie left and disappeared into a previous door. We each chose a different door and stepped in. I loved my room instantly. It was like a mini forest. Vines covered the walls, with pretty flowers dotted here and there. A cozy round bed dominated the space, with fur blankets and feather pillows. Two chests stood at one end of the room, and a desk with a chair at the other. When I went to the table, there was a little hand-held mirror on it, with a comb, brush, leaf paper (giant leaves dried and flattened to write on), charcoal, and a small box.

I smiled. Grabbing a piece of charcoal I hurriedly scrawled my name on my door, and then went back in. I tossed the charcoal back onto the desk. I then investigated the two chests. One was empty, but the other had clothes neatly folded inside. I immediately changed into one of the outfits inside: a loose dark green tank top and brown pants. I fastened a plain brown belt on, and then found a dagger on the bed. Figuring I would need it later, I fastened it onto the belt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked vaguely like a pirate, but also like a kid, and that was good enough for me.

I opened the door from my room and knocked on Hannah's… _Raven's_ door (excuse me). She opened the door immediately. She clearly had discovered fresh clothes, because she was in a green shirt with a brown knee length skirt, held in place with a sash. Her purple streaked hair was half up, half down (same as usual). I noticed an identical dagger to mine hanging from her sash. Just your normal "Welcome to Neverland" gift.

"Hi Lyra! You look good in that!" Raven said, looking me up and down.

"You look great too! Can I see your room?"

"If I get to see yours!" We switched places and went to explore a bit.

Her room was more cave-like then mine, but still cozy. It lacked the vines and flowers, but leaves covered the floor. Otherwise her room was identical to mine. I went back into the hall. Raven was coming out of my room.

"It suits you!" We said at the same time. Haley and Cora came out of their rooms, wearing new clothes as well. Haley was wearing a green dress that cut off just below her knees, a darker belt keeping the dress in place, another dagger hanging from it. Her short blonde hair was held back with a brown headband. Cora was wearing a loose brown tank top and dark brown pants. Her belt was black, and the trademark dagger was hanging from it. Her raven hair hung loose past her shoulders.

"Wow, we look so much alike…" Haley started, looking at us.

"And yet so different," Cora finished.

"It's freaky," Raven added. We looked far too… solemn right now. At least that's what I thought.

"But we're the best of friends, and nothing will ever change that!" I said with an air of finality. My friends smiled. I hope I didn't jinx it. Because, while you might not believe it, I do think that it is entirely possible that you could cause the opposite of something happening just by saying it. Like, if you say "I'm going to get an A on this test" and then get a D, that means you jinxed yourself (I know I didn't explain that right. Just go with it).

"What now?" Haley asked. We paused and considered it for a second.

"Well, I'm tired, so let's take a nap," Raven said, yawning. We agreed and went back into our rooms. I fell onto my bed (which was very soft and comfortable) and almost immediately fell asleep.

I woke up to giggling and shushing noises. I turned onto my back and opened my eyes. The only thing I saw was eyes everywhere. I screamed and fell off my bed. Laughter filled the room. I glared up at the intruders. Cora, Raven, Haley, Danny, Peter and all the Lost Boys (including Sweetie) were standing next to my bed, laughing their heads off.

"Yes, very funny," I pouted, brushing some dirt off of my clothes.

"Ah, come on, just having a little fun!" Peter said, wiping his tears of laughter away.

"I'm going to get you all back. But you won't know when or where until it's too late!" I said ominously. My friends and brother gulped (they knew me well), but the Lost Boys just laughed some more.

"Um, she's not joking. And now I'm going to sleep with one eye open," Cora said, ducking behind Raven. Raven pushed Haley in front of her, and Haley ran to the back. Danny just watched; he knew I wouldn't get him back as badly as everyone else.

"Really?" Tootles asked. Cora nodded and Raven looked incredibly scared to be at the front of the group.

"In that case, I'll be doing what Cora said- sleeping with one eye open. How do you sleep with one eye open." Tootles looked at me nervously.

"I'll give you lessons," Raven said.

"So, now that Lyra is awake," I glared at Peter, "We can go to the lake and swim!" Everyone cheered and ran out of the hideout. We met up outside the boulder and ,with Peter leading, we made our way through the jungle. Everyone chatted happily, but I noticed a slight tension in the air. The Lost Boys continually glanced into the surrounding bush, as though something (or someone) would pop out at them. I got the feeling that this habit started within a week after Hook's return.

"Peter, Hook isn't back yet, is he?" I asked, trotting up to Peter's side.

"Not yet, but there could still be pirates about," He said gravely. Jeez, is Hook going to ruin everything here? He saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry Lyra. I can handle anything Hook can throw at us," He said confidently.

"Of course you can, Peter," I said. Peter looked at me, a smile playing about his mouth.

"Was that sarcasm I hear?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not Peter," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that," Peter remarked. I glanced at him, confused. Peter swept me up into his arms bridal style and rocketed into the air. I screamed bloody murder as he carried me far above the lake. With a cheery "Good-bye", the fool dropped me! If I screamed loudly before, that was nothing compared to now. Just before I hit the water, Peter caught me. The sudden change caught me off guard. Peter was laughing at me, the scoundrel! I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"You look like you need a drink," Peter said cheerily. And the next thing I knew, I was under water! I swam to the surface sputtering. The Lost Boys and my friends were laughing at me from the shore. Peter was standing on a nearby rock, laughing his head off. I glared at him. Peter eventually offered a hand up. I took it, then yanked him into the water. The Lost Boys roared with laughter. Peter came back up, spitting water. The look of shock on his face was priceless. I cracked up just looking at it. Peter splashed me with water. I splashed him back. Soon it was a full out water war, Lost Boys against Lost Girls (Sweetie sided with us). We continued happily for over an hour, getting soaked in the process. We finally climbed onto the rock where Peter was originally standing and relaxed, drying off and telling jokes. At one point I thought for a moment I saw a flash of red on the opposite shore, but it was just a bird. They got pretty darn big around here. At my friends pleading, I sang a song I remembered from my childhood:

"_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up

The song was a big hit with the Lost Kids (as we were now known, as there were now too many girls to say "boys" anymore). That was one of the best days I had ever had. I couldn't stop smiling. It was great.

**Captain Hook's POV**

I left the ship as soon as possible. Those imbeciles were drunk again, and I was curious about that girl. She managed to get her brother back to her side by just asking questions! I needed that kind of girl on my side. The girl with the wavy dirty-blonde hair and determined hazel eyes. Her friends, the girl with the purple streaks in her hair, the one with blue eyes, and the tiny one would come too. I could use loyal sailors like them. The little brother would most certainly stay. Far too nice and goody-goody.

It wasn't that hard to find them. I just followed the screams. The girl was being flown up by Pan high above the lake. Pan dropped her over the lake. She was screaming so loud my ear drums were about to burst. Pan caught her just before she hit the water though. The girl pouted in his arms.

"Looks like you need a drink," the boy said as he cheerfully dropped her into the water. She swam back up, looking furiously at Pan. The brats were watching on the shore, laughing at her. Pan was laughing too, on a large rock next to the girl. She glowered at him until he offered a helping hand. The girl pulled him straight into the water! She wasn't the innocent little girl she showed. Smart and sassy. The brats started a water fight, splashing and laughing as they soaked themselves. I was about to leave when they climbed onto the rock. I listened to them tell jokes and occasionally push one another off the rock. At one point I was about to leave, but the girl looked right at me. Naturally I froze. She seemed to dismiss it and soon started singing an enchanting song. It made me freeze in my tracks again. The haunting melody floated to where I stood easily-

"_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up."

I was stunned at the song, all too familiar to me, even though it had been years since I had last heard it sung out loud. Now I wanted her for more… secret reasons. I disappeared and went back to the ship. I learned much during the course of a few hours. The most important one: Pan loved the girl, and she loved him back. Even if they didn't realize it yet, they would soon. Oh yes, that would be perfect for my plans.

**A/N: Tah dah! Hook joined the POV party! **

**Lyra: And I sang the Taylor Swift song **_**Never Grow Up**_**!**

**All: And did great too!**

**Lyra: *blushes* Thank you!**

**But Hook will not join the author's notes. **

**Hook: That's what you think.**

***grabs baseball bat* ATTACK!**

**All: *chases Hook from room armed with baseball bats and swords***

**Review while we get rid of Hook! CHARGE! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Indians

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for not updating for a while!**

**Raven- Because she's lazy**

**Haley- A better word would be procrastinator**

**Hey! Watch it or I'll send you to the pirates!**

**Danny- Where did they go anyway?**

**They are currently trying to break down the door. **

**Danny- Oh. That's not good.**

**So, read and review, while we go reinforce the door!**

Chapter 4: The Indians

**Peter's POV-**

"So, what now?" Raven asked. We were lounging around on the rock Lyra had been as kind as to pull me off of earlier to join her in the water (it was a bit crowded now). The Lost Kids immediately started suggesting different things at the same time, creating a loud babble through which nothing could be heard. I held up my hand, and silence fell.

"We should go to the Indians," I said. Everyone agreed, and we swam back to the shore. On the way there we played Follow the Leader. I was leader for a while, but then let Nibs take the lead and flew up above the forest. I hovered, savoring the view. The mermaid lagoon in the east, I could just see the mermaids lying on the rocks. The large Never lagoon in the south, the white beaches shining. The Indian camp in the northwest, smoke curling from the cooking fires. The mountains that hid the hideout in the middle of the island. The pirate ship in the cove to the north. Wait a second- _pirate ship_! Dang it all, they were back already! I swooped down to the others, landing in the middle. They jumped, startled.

"Hook's back!" I said. The Lost Boys groaned and the Lost Girls looked nervous, their hands gripping the daggers I had made sure they had.

"How'd that old codfish get here so fast? It normally takes at least a day to get that ship back!" Slightly said.

"But Lyra's house was near an entrance into Neverland, that's how we got here so fast," Haley said.

"Unfortunately, so we're going to be very careful now," I added, slightly surprised Haley had picked that up so fast. They nodded and I took the lead again. Everyone linked hands to ensure one didn't disappear or fall. That has happened before. A pit fall or pirates grabbing the last one in line until only one was left. Or none at all. Better safe than sorry. We hurried to the camp, making it just before sunset (we had spent a long time playing). The chief of the tribe, Chief Fighting Bear, greeted us happily. After all, we had saved his daughter from Captain Hook. Tiger Lily was waiting around behind her father. Slightly was watching her dreamily. Everyone knew that Slightly had a crush on her. Before Wendy came around, that would have been terrible treason. But, now I knew it's better to just let them be.

"Chief Flying Eagle, welcome. Tonight we feast in honor of the new Lost Girls!" Man, the chief can read my mind, I swear! When the drummers started, Tiger Lily walked right up to Slightly and asked him to dance. The look on his face! Raven was just barely holding back laughter, Cora was laughing silently with Haley, and Lyra was biting her lip to keep the laughter away. We kept it together until the second-in-command left with his date, and then broke down laughing our heads off. Slightly looked like he was going to die from happiness. Tiger Lily and Slightly started off the dance. Then more natives joined.

"Would you care to dance?" Nibs bowed to Raven, taking his hat off.

"Certainly," Raven said, curtseying. Soon, Curly was dancing with Cora; Tootles was dancing with Haley; and the twins were dancing with a pair of pretty Indian twins. Lyra was keeping little Danny from running off to the tepees. When Sweetie shyly asked to dance, Lyra let him run off. I watched her every move, not a single detail escaping from my eyes. Like the way her hair fell perfectly into place without even trying. Her laughter, pealing like bells in a church. Those amazing hazel eyes, that held your gaze like nothing else…

"Peter!" Lyra snapped her fingers in my face. I jumped.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Of course!"

"Then what did I say?" She smirked as I hmmed and hahed.

"I just said that Slightly really likes Tiger Lily, doesn't he?" She remarked, looking at the boy now happily rubbing noses with Tiger Lily. She really was mother-like, but in a different way than Wendy. Wendy had fussed and coddled them, but Lyra knew when to let boys be boys (or girls be girls; it's goanna take awhile to remember that). She just watched from a far, and if needed, swooped in with her care. When little Danny came up with paint all over his face, she just laughed and wiped some of it off of his eyes so he could see better. Wendy would have fussed to no end. In truth, Lyra was better than Wendy.

"Yeah, he does," I said absently watching the two lovebirds, but my thoughts were a thousand miles away.

**Lyra's POV**

Wow, I have never, nor will I ever again, see Slightly that red in the face. Just because Tiger Lily asked him to dance! It took all of my self control (of which there is quite a lot) to not laugh. At least, until Slightly walked away with Tiger Lily looking like Christmas came early this year. Then everyone broke down laughing. It wasn't until we had settled ourselves down around the bonfire and the drums started up did we stop laughing. We watched as Slightly and Tiger Lily started dancing an Indian dance I had never seen before. They were pretty good. More natives joined, and then Nibs asked Raven to dance. Within one minute, my friends were all dancing with the natives. Even Danny got asked to dance by little Sweetie. Only Peter didn't leave. He just sat next to me, watching the Indians and Lost Kids dance.

"Slightly really likes Tiger Lily, doesn't he?" I commented as Tiger Lily pecked Slightly on the cheek and he turned a brighter red then the paint on her face. Peter just stared at me. I repeated what I said, but he didn't respond.

"Peter!" I said, snapping my fingers in his face. Peter jumped and came out of the trance.

"What?" He asked innocently. I glared at him.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Of course!" I knew it was a lie. He hadn't moved a muscle before I snapped him out of the trance- literally.

"Then what did I say?" I smirked as Peter hmmed and hahed.

"I just said that Slightly really likes Tiger Lily, doesn't he?" I remarked, looking at the boy now happily rubbing noses with Tiger Lily. Danny wandered up, his face covered in bright red paint. I laughed at his likeness to Slightly and wiped some of the paint off of his eyes so he could see and blink better. Danny beamed and thanked me as he ran off in search of Sweetie. Peter was watching Slightly and Tiger Lily, but his eyes were glazed over in thought. Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking about.

I watched him curiously for a while. Even though I was certain he had never used a comb, his tousled gold hair was perfectly tame. I noticed the number of scars on him. He was still wearing shorts, but no shirt, so I could see the scar on his sternum and the one like a hook on his abdomen. Another scar was on his forehead, where Hook had clawed him during Wendy's time. I shuddered at the thought. The well developed muscles in his body bunched and rolled under tan skin every time he shifted his position. His green eyes- they weren't the ignorant ones of a child, as he claimed to be. They were old eyes, like the elves of stories. Not old and wrinkled like an elderly person, but the kind that have seen far more than a normal person. The victims of war, famine, disease- they had the same eyes. Peter snapped back to reality and grabbed my arm. I jumped and scowled at him.

"Thank you for scaring the heck out of me," I said. Peter smiled sheepishly at me.

"Want to dance?" Huh? _That_ caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Do. You. Want. To. Dance?" He said slowly. Huh, that's a bit… random. Wonder why he asked.

"Sure!" He beamed and pulled me into the dancing circle. I looked around, suddenly self-conscious and having no idea what to do. I just knew I was brighter red then Slightly had been. Peter laughed as he realized what was wrong.

"Just do what everyone else is doing, silly!" He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed his advice. Luckily the moves were simple. Peter was an excellent dancer, light on his feet (because he spent a good amount of time in the air, of course). I was alright- I didn't trip or lose my balance, and that was good enough for me. At about midnight I decided to suggest we head home to Peter.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because Danny's already asleep on his feet-literally- and the others are going the same way," I responded immediately.

"Huh, you're right. Wonder where Tinker Bell is; we could use some pixie dust."

"Hook?"

"Exactly. Not the best idea to go wandering around the woods at night without a crocodile to keep Hook away." I grimaced. This no crocodile thing keeps getting worse! I almost wish he was back…almost. I heard Tinker Bells' chimes and she zipped right up to Peter and started chattering in his face. Peter looked bashful.

"What did she say?"

"She said we left her sleeping in her apartment without any idea where we were. And she thinks I'm a… hey! Am not!" Peter said reproachfully. Tinker Bell chimed again.

"I think you are too a… whatever she called you. We should have left a note or woken her up. Sorry Tinker Bell," I apologized. Tinker Bell zipped around my head and landed on my shoulder, chiming something else.

"Tink says that she's glad someone finally gets it," Peter translated.

"I just wish there wasn't a need for a translator. This could be difficult without you around Peter," I sighed. Tink said something again. I heard a melodic voice say, _'You and me both!'_

"Ah! Who said that!" I shouted, drawing my dagger. Peter and Tinker Bell looked at me confused.

"Um, Tinker Bell," Peter said, "Say something else."

_Do you understand what I am saying?_

"Holy cow! I can understand Tinker Bell!" I said. Peter and Tinker Bell looked stunned.

"Looks like the island granted your wish!" He said, his cocky grin marred by the crack in his voice that made his voice rise several octaves.

_Oh boy. This is going to be terrible. I can't insult you like that Wendy girl because you can understand me. Darn. _

"Ah, don't worry Tink, I won't be terrible. I'll just pretend I didn't hear them. Unless it is a particularly clever one that deserves applause," I consoled the pixie.

_Really? Because that was the only thing that annoyed me. When a good insult couldn't be appreciated. _

"I know what you mean," I said, rolling my eyes.

_Thanks you! Finally someone who understands!_ Tinkerbell exclaimed, throwing up her hands like a miracle was granted.

"Well, us girls got to stick together. And seeing that we think alike, this is even more important. And me understanding you only adds to the importance." Tinker Bell agreed. Peter was just staring at us.

"Women," He muttered. I rolled my eyes. Peter and I rounded up the Lost Kids (not without some difficulty, as Tiger Lily did _not_ want Slightly to leave). Tinker Bell doused us all in pixie dust and we flew to the hideout. Peter showed us the other way to get in (besides the giant slide). Exhausted, I went straight to my room and flopped on my bed. I fell asleep after removing my dagger and putting it within reach.

**A/N: Yeah! Lyra and Peter are starting to like each other!**

**Peter and Lyra- NO WE AREN'T!**

**I think the story speaks for itself.**

**Peter and Lyra- Grrr…**

**Anyway, I want to give a shout out to Barbiegirl 22, MarleyMae-96, and Firefly Conlon for reviewing. And the rest of you, review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Second Day

**A/N- Wow, I'm really speeding through this story! Sorry for taking a while. I actually had this ready for a while, I just never got around to posting it. **

**Peter- Yeah, could you hurry up with the author note? The pirates found a battering ram and we're getting battered!**

**Oh, so that's what happened to the battering ram. Oops.**

**All- Hurry up!**

**Okay, thanks for reviewing everyone, please R/R, let's get on with the chapter! Now where did I put the cannons…**

Chapter 5: The Second Day

** Lyra's POV**

_The sky was dark with storm clouds. A fierce wind tore at my loose hair. I was on a ship that rocked from the storm. Surrounding me were pirates, their swords all pointed at me and a boy lying at my feet, unconscious. I felt a sudden and powerful urge to protect the boy, no matter what. A tall man stepped forward. His sword pointed at me, a hook ready at his side. I gripped my sword tightly, daring the man to step closer. Rain started pounding the deck, soaking me. _

"_Now now, girl. Better give up now, before someone gets hurt," Captain Hook drawled. A little boy was shoved in front of me by a pirate. He was bruised and his curly brown hair was matted with blood. Hazel eyes pleaded for me to help him. My eyes. _

"_No, Danny!" I cried out. Hook grabbed Danny and held his hook against my baby brother's throat. _

"_Give up, or he dies." Tears poured down my face. What should I do? Save my brother, or the helpless boy at my feet? My sword dropped from my numb fingers. The pirates rushed forward, blood lust in their eyes. Hook smirked at me, then shoved my baby brother down against the deck. Little Danny fell forward, his eyes wide as blood poured from his leg, badly injured from Hook's vicious slice. _

"_DANNY!" I screamed. I ran forward, drawing my dagger. Hook would pay for hurting my little brother. Hook easily knocked the dagger from my hands and pinned me against the mast with his hook. He drew his sword back and placed the tip deliberately against my throat._

"_Prepare to die."_

"NOOO!" I screamed, sitting up in bed. I panted, covered in a cold sweat. I slowly calmed down and laid back down in bed. It's just a dream. Just a dream. But it's not a dream. It's a nightmare. Why do I keep having this nightmare? For weeks now I have had this nightmare, and it always ended the same- with Hook saying those fatal words –' prepare to die.' I shuddered. It's no use trying to sleep now. I grabbed some paper, charcoal, and my dagger, and then headed out of my room. I crept down the hall and into the common room. I settled into a chair and started sketching. Soon enough I was asleep again.

I woke up again within an hour, the nightmare having come back. I didn't scream this time, luckily, or Tinker Bell would have murdered me, seeing as her apartment were connected to this room, hidden at the top of the room.

"Are you alright?" I jumped and swore under my breath.

"Jeez, Peter! How do you sneak up on me like that?" I complained. Peter was standing behind me, a worried look on his face. A smile lit up his face.

"I spend half of my time in the air. It's easy," He said, sitting down next to me.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"None of your business," I snapped. I felt guilty immediately when Peter's expression changed from worried to hurt.

"Oh, sorry." I absently sketched on my leaf. Peter looked at the picture.

"Is that Tinker Bell?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good likeness."

"Thank you." Peter was looking at me again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oh, he was worried about me! How cute! But I couldn't shake the nightmare off so easily.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream," I said, drawing some pixie dust around Tink. I looked at him, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I always wake up early. Habit of mine," He said, shrugging.

"Well, since we're up, we better get breakfast ready. I know my friends, and they won't be up until breakfast is done," I said, standing.

"_We_?" Peter looked confused.

"Yes, we. I'm not the best cook, and you know where everything is on the island that is edible."

"Oh, okay then," He said, standing up. I went to the kitchen area and grabbed a leather bag hanging on a hook. I slung it over my shoulder and fastened my dagger on. Peter held out a sword. I took it gingerly. It was a bit heavier then I would have first thought, but better in a fight than just a dagger. I stuck it into my belt. Peter took the leather bag and we went above ground.

It was still dark, but not enough so that I couldn't see. The sky's inky blackness was streaked with gray, and a pale yellow was appearing in the east. Dawn was approaching. Peter took my hand and lead me into the woods. Birds started singing as the sky lightened. We emerged into a clearing filled with berry bushes. Blackberries, strawberries, blueberries, and others I have never seen before. Peter and I set to work picking the multitude of berries. Within half an hour we had stripped four bushes and our bag was full to bursting. We made our way back to the hideout, chatting happily and telling jokes. Wow, I never thought Peter could be so easy to talk to! It was almost as easy as talking to my friends! I don't know if you've realized it yet, but I never really talked to boys. Besides Danny, I didn't have friends that were boys. The child in me said 'boys have cooties, stay away!' This worked perfectly well until Neverland.

"Okay, I got a riddle!" I said to Peter.

"Oh? Let me hear it!" Peter said, helping me over a fallen log.

"I'm tall when I'm young, short when old. Fire is my best friend, and wind my worst enemy; What am I?" Peter pondered this for a few moments.

"A candle?"

"Yep, you got it!" Peter crowed happily, floating a few inches off of the ground. I laughed at his silliness.

"Congratulations!" A sinisterly familiar voice said. Hook appeared from the trees, and more men appeared behind them. I squeaked and focused on my happy thought and flying as hard as I could- and shot into the air like I was fired from a cannon. I screamed as I climbed into the air.

"Whhhooooaaaa!" I steadied myself in the air. That worked a little _too_ well. Peter joined me, snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Normally, when people see Hook in a surprise attack, they couldn't fly if they had wings! But you… you…," He laughed harder.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"Just… the look on your face!" Peter cracked up again. I glared at him and hit him on the head with my fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" Peter asked, rubbing his head.

"For laughing at me!"

BANG! A bullet whizzed past my arm, nearly hitting me.

"Hey watch it! We're talking up here!" Peter shouted at Hook, who was holding a pistol.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," Huh? Peter and I glanced at each other, and then looked back at Hook, "But we have some business to take care of, Pan!"

"Huh, sorry! I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm late for breakfast!" Peter called back. Two more bullets zipped past us.

"Jeez, I thought your aim would be better without the cannon! Clearly I was mistaken!" I called out. Another bullet flew past us. Another man covered in boils had joined the shootout. Seeing what a terrible shot he was, I flew down and landed in front of a shocked pirate completely sunburned. I took to the air just before Mr. Boils fired and the sunburned man was shot. He collapsed, swearing colorfully. The bullet had hit his thigh, just above the knee. Am I really that short? Or is he that tall? Or is Mr. Boils just that bad a shot?

"You'll pay for that, you little brat!" Hook shouted. Clearly the man hit was no good injured. Go figure.

"Wasn't me! He did it! I just landed for a breather!" I shouted, holding my hands up and pointing at the man who had fired. The man dropped his pistol and started babbling in apology. I swooped down and grabbed the pistol and took to the air again.

"Now how do you aim this thing?" I shouted loudly so the pirates could hear me. The men below scattered as I fired the pistol repeatedly without bothering to aim. Peter was laughing his head off above me.

"You'll fit in just fine here!" He said, slinging an arm over my shoulders. I laughed and 'dropped' the pistol on a pirate who was looking to see if the coast was clear. It smacked him in the head and he fell over, swearing more colorfully than the first pirate. Still laughing, Peter and I flew back to the hideout, taking a secret entrance (a different one from the regular one). The Lost Kids had woken up and were playing a rousing game of freeze tag in the common room. Right now only Raven and Cora were left (three tags and you're out), and Slightly was panting, facing the two girls. Everyone jumped up at the sight of me and Peter walking in.

"Peter! Lyra!" Peter leaped into the air to avoid the stampede. I was not so lucky. Within seconds I was flat on my back with ten kids stacked on top of me.

"Help! Me!" I gasped. With an almighty shove I managed to topple the pile of kids. They rolled away on the thick carpet.

"I take it your hungry?" I manage to say with my severally bruised ribs.

"Yeah!" They chorused. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed twelve bowls. I spread them out and grabbed the bag. I poured the mixed up berries into each bowl and quickly set the table. I poured water into some glasses and put them in front of the bowls. Good enough.

"Come and get it!" I shouted, then dodged out of the way as a stampede of kids raced passed me. Everyone took a seat and started eating. I sat in the last chair available- the one at the end next to Peter's at the head. I ate everything within five minutes and still wasn't full. Hey, don't look at me like that! I haven't eaten much for the past day! I was just glad everyone else was the same. In 15 minutes flat, every last berry had been consumed and we were lounging around the common room, wondering what to do.

"Well, we should probably teach the newbies how to sword fight. Even though Lyra has shown great promise in the field of pistol shooting," Peter said. Everyone laughed and I turned pink. The story had come out within minutes of starting to eat.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to have to use kung-fu like Raven," Cora teased, poking Raven in the ribs.

"What's kung-fu?" Tootles asked. Sometimes living on an island your entire life makes you very ignorant.

"Kung-fu is an ancient martial art, passed down through generations…" Raven began.

"You learn how to kick people's butts with your bare hands," Haley said simply. Raven glared at Haley, mad she interrupted her speech (which she has rehearsed- no joke).

"Cool!" The Lost Boys shouted.

"Could you teach us, Raven?" Slightly asked.

"Sure. It comes in handy when you don't happen to have a sword lying around," Raven said.

"Then let's go!" We trooped up various entrances and met up at the boulder. Then we flew to the southern lagoon (flying being safer and faster than walking). When we landed, Peter gave Cora, Raven, Danny, and Haley swords. My friends looked a bit nervous holding real, deadly weapons, but Danny looked thrilled. I felt the same as my friends, having never even touched it during the skirmish this morning.

"First, we must test you to see how well you are. Then we'll pair you up with one of the boys to practice with. At lunch we'll break and have lunch, then learn this Fung-ku of Raven's," Peter said.

"Kung-fu, nitwit!" Raven said irritably.

"That's what I said. Haley, you first." Haley was looking pale. Not surprising, seeing that she has always stunk at sports. Sword fighting was a sport, right?

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Peter said. They began dueling. In two minutes Haley was disarmed and flat on her back.

"You'll be with Tootles. Cora, your turn," Peter said. Cora lasted five minutes, but ended up the same as Haley- flat on her back without a sword.

"Curly would be good with you. Raven… Oh boy, this could be bad," Peter muttered the last part to himself. Raven was smirking. I knew she was just pretending she knew what she was doing. Four minutes later Raven was disarmed.

"Nibs and Raven will be working together. Danny." Danny lasted about a minute before his sword went flying.

"Sweetie and Danny, you might be a good team. Lastly, Lyra." I gulped. I held my sword at the ready. Peter copied me, and then lunged. I blocked the attack and countered. With an almighty CLANG, our blades met. Peter looked mildly surprised, but that may have just been my imagination. Soon I was consumed by the battle- block, stab, parry, lunge, repeat. Time seemed to slow down. Sweat beaded on my forehead. Peter's expression of ease melted into concentration. Then my sword flew away from my hand. In a second I had grabbed my dagger, used my leg to trip Peter, and then pushed him down to the sand. He landed on his back, me on top of him, my dagger to his throat.

**Peter POV:**

How in the name of Queen Fayette did she _do_ that? One second I disarm her and it looks like I won, next thing I know, I'm flat on my back with a dagger to my neck! Her expression clearly says that she is just a stunned as I am. Good thing too, otherwise I'd be mad. Beginner's luck. _I hope…_

**Lyra's POV**

Peter looked positively shell shocked. I blinked, and stood up, then helped Peter up. The Lost Kids were staring at me, looking about as shocked as I felt. My signature deep red blush crept up my cheeks.

_Peter, you just met your match!_ Tinker Bell chimed from a nearby tree.

"You just beat Peter Pan!" Cora gasped.

"That means," Haley started.

"You could beat Captain Hook!" Raven finished. I gasped. NO WAY COULD I EVER BEAT CAPTAIN HOOK! But I just beat Peter Pan, a feat once unheard of for me. Maybe I… NO! Snap out of it. You will not fight Hook on the offensive, not now, not ever.

"She's right! But how did you do it? You lasted for half an hour fighting and didn't once get tripped up!" Nibs said. I stared blankly at the Lost Kid.

"How long?" I squeaked. He showed me his pocket watch. Indeed, it was a half hour after Peter and I had started.

"Boy, I'd love to see how well you fight when you actually need to," The twins chorused.

"Same here!" Peter said. I looked back at him.

"You'll be paired with the twins- see if you can fight two as well coordinated as them at the same time," Peter said, eyes twinkling mischievously. I groaned in fake annoyance. The rest of the morning was spent learning sword-play. I had my hands full with the twins, who could practically read each other's minds (I wouldn't be surprised if they could). I learned a lesson that day- never put your back against a corner, or your good as dead. The better idea is to keep away from the twins completely. They're mad men when fighting… er, mad boys. We had a small lunch of bananas, then Raven took the floor (so to speak).

"Alright, time to get schooled boys," Raven said, cracking her knuckles. She offered her hand to Slightly, who took it looking confused. A second later he was flying through the air, landing with a THUMP and a puff of sand on his rear end.

"Lesson number one: don't do a Slightly," Raven said. We cracked up. Slightly brushed himself off with a look of indifference, even though his pink cheeks said the opposite. Raven spent the rest of the day showing us how to punch, kick, and block the former two.

"It's a start. At least you won't break your hand trying to punch someone," Raven said afterward. We chatted as we made our way back, flushed and hyper from our practice. I talked with Danny, who was positively ecstatic that his own sister beat Peter on her first try. I was trying to explain how I did it (failing miserably at the same time) when I heard Tinker Bell talking with Peter up ahead.

_How else could she have done it? She's the one!_ I heard Tink say. I crept closer and continued to eavesdrop.

"I don't know! But I can't just tell her about…" I couldn't hear him for a few seconds as Nibs and Raven got into an energetic argument. I calmed them down quickly, then continued to listen to the whispered conversation.

_Face it Lover Boy! She is the child of the prophecy, and we need to see the Oracle, or the entire island will be in big trouble!_

"Fine. But not until she is settled in. The last thing we want is for her to head home if she finds out about it. As soon as she forgets about it, I'll take her there."

_But if there is any trouble, any whisper of danger to the island, I will personally take her to the mountain with or without you! _Tinker Bell flew off in a huff. I trotted up to Peter.

"What is she mad about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a tiny thing, nothing important," Peter said hurriedly. I knew he was lying big time, but I let it be. I'd rather be ignorant for the time being. Besides, Raven and Nibs were arguing again, and I didn't want Hook to show up again. I don't think he'd be too happy to see me after the pistol incident this morning.

**A/N- Okay, pirates have been disarmed and have retreated for the moment, and I am free to answer questions. Ask away!**

**Lyra- what's the prophecy?**

**No comment.**

**Peter- How did Lyra beat me?**

**Ask her (not that she'll be able to say either, MWAH HA HA!)**

**Raven- Where are the pirates now?**

**In the story or the author's notes?**

**Raven- Author's notes**

**Probably right outside the door. **

**All- OH CRAP!**

**I will update soon, so stay tuned! And REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6 Three Months Later

**A/N: Okay, now that the pirates are hiding on the ship, we can continue with the story! Yah!**

**All: Yah. **

**Why aren't you happy?**

**Raven: We're tired from all the fighting!**

**Sooo…?**

**Raven: We want to sleep!**

**Nibs: Badly!**

**Haley: Like, now!**

**Too bad! Story time!**

Chapter 6: Three months later…

**Lyra's POV **

"Lee Lee! Nibs won't give me my dagger back!" Danny shouted from the common room. I sighed. Setting down my charcoal, I went into the common room and stuck my head in. Nibs was standing on a chair holding Danny's dagger out of reach, and Danny was jumping up and down, trying to get it back. Haley was at the table teaching Slightly how to read, with Cora watching and occasionally helping. Raven was showing the twins, Sweetie, and Curly how to flip someone over your head (Tootles wasn't too happy being the dummy- lucky the pillows were incredibly soft), and Peter was lounging on the couch, looking like he was asleep (even if I knew better).

"Nibs, give Danny his dagger back." Nibs jumped down and gave Danny the dagger. The kids here were so obedient; they almost instantly did what I said. Sometimes being the adoptive mother has its advantages. Yes, I was now the Lost Kids' mother. I was more of a Lost Kid myself, but I did most of the cooking and kept everyone in line and told stories, so I was dubbed Mother. I joined Haley and Cora at the table. Slightly was currently working on reading Cinderella from a book of stories Haley had the incentive to get from her room in the real world a month or two ago when the boys took an interest in learning to read. Slightly was one of the hardest workers, and had gotten quite good at it.

"And they lived happily ever after," Slightly concluded.

"Good job Slightly! Maybe next time you could get through Snow White," Haley said. Slightly beamed.

"Lee Lee!" Danny tugged on my shirt.

"Yeah Danny, what is it?"

"Could you take me to the berry patch?"

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" I smiled at Danny, "Just let me go get my sword, and we can go, okay?" Danny beamed at me. I chuckled and went into my room again. My room had gotten a complete makeover from when I had first come to Neverland. The walls had various pictures I had drawn fastened to the vines, there was a crude easel in the corner with my latest work on it, and various (island) paints and brushes sat on a shelf next to it. All together, the room had a homier feel to it.

I grabbed my sword from on top of my desk. Fastening it onto my belt, I walked back out of the room and into the common room. Danny was waiting for me by the door, the leather game bag over his shoulder. I took the bag from him and turned to Peter.

"Danny and I are going to the berry patch. We'll be back in an hour." Peter stirred and glanced at the two of us. I felt butterflies go up in my stomach. I don't know why this keeps happening.

"Okay, just watch out for pirates," He said, turning back around.

"Of course. Bye!" I lead Danny up the stairs and into the forest. Holding his hand tightly, we walked to the berry patch I had discovered my first day with Peter. Danny squealed with delight and dove into the bushes-literally. He started feasting on the berries while I made my way over to the other side of the thicket. I plucked berries while listening to Danny eating. I had gotten better at picking multiple berries and tossing them into the bag without spilling a single one. Strangely enough, Danny was pretty quiet today. Then there was a deafening crack of a stick being broken under foot. I was instantly alert, sword out and peering into the bushes. Danny had copied me with his shorter sword. I pulled him next to me in the center of the thicket and scanned the area. I heard a muffled curse and a dull 'thunk'. Danny and I exchanged a look that clearly said 'pirates!'. Sure enough, tall shapes emerged from the dense foliage, wielding swords and daggers. I caught sight of Hook and turned sub-consciously to face him.

This was the first time I have truly seen him up close in daylight and not from a few dozen feet in the air. He had an evil air about him, cunning and cruel. It may have been my imagination, but he seemed a little too expectant to have stumbled across us accidentally. He must have planned this. This in the long run is not good. Not good at all.

**Captain Hook's POV**

I silently watched the two children at work in the berry thicket. The little boy was steadily eating his way through the berries. The girl, the infuriating girl who had single handedly taken down Morgan Skylights without raising a finger and gave Italian Cecco a concussion, was a few feet from her brother, picking berries and dropping them into a bag at her feet. The boy looked a lot like his sister, but with darker hair and freckles across his nose. He had a carefree attitude about him, and was easily excited. Danny, that was his name. The girl just said it when he showed her a flower he discovered.

_CRACK. _One of the idiot men I call my crew stepped on a stick that cracked under his weight. I cursed and smacked him over the head with the butt of my pistol. He looked down and looked ashamed. I glanced back to the children to see if they noticed. Too late. The children were on high alert, swords out and together in the center of the thicket. I gestured, and the pirates emerged from the forest. The girl's face hardened and she fell easily into a fighting stance. Her hazel eyes gleamed with a slight mischievous air. One look, and I knew- she wasn't going down without a fight.

**Lyra's POV**

"What do you want?" Danny said his little face equal parts anger and fear.

"Isn't it obvious? We want you two," Hook replied smoothly. Pixie dust! Danny looked frightened, and I really wanted to punch Hook for making my little brother scared.

"That didn't work out so well last time. What makes you think it will work this time?" I challenged, grinning mischievously. Suddenly water splashed over Danny and me, soaking us. I shook the water out of my eyes and glared at the pirates. A pirate had launched two water balloons (where on earth did they get them?) at us from a slingshot. This could complicate things a bit. Pixie dust isn't water proof.

"So much for flying. Too bad." Hook purred.

"You're going to pay for that!" I snapped. Hook smirked at me.

"You really think you can defeat me?"

"She can! She beat Peter first try!" Danny cried out in defense. Hook looked thoughtful. I glared at Danny. He realized what the problem was and he paled slightly.

"Let's test this out against a real opponent." Hook's sword was out and I just managed to block a chop to the head.

"Danny, get out of the way before you get hurt!" I commanded. He obliged. Then I entered my fighting trance. It was like the first time I had fought with a sword against Peter. Hook wasn't as agile or fast as Peter or me, but he had strength, size, and an extra weapon (a.k.a. his hook) against me. My mind was racing, calculating different strategies and defenses. Hook was slow, and relied on his strength to keep me at bay. With that thought, I changed tactics, darting around him, trying to get an opening while dodging attacks instead of blocking them which would slowly weaken me. Suddenly I heard a cry. Danny was being held by a pirate with tattoos all over his body. Danny was putting up a good fight, and the pirate had his hands full trying to keep him still.

"Danny!" I shouted. Instantly I broke away from the fight with Hook and raced up to the pirate. Before he could react, I slammed into him, sending the two to the ground. I smashed the hilt of my sword into the guys head, and he passed out. Someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled, trying to get free, but this guy was inhumanly strong. I couldn't get free. He forced me to drop my sword with a well aimed kick to my wrist. Holding me fast, the pirate dragged me over to where Hook was.

"Looks like you lost. That means you'll have to come with us," Hook said. No way! I am not going with a stinking old codfish! A pirate tied my hands behind my back, and the super strong pirate held my arms to restrain me. If not, well I would have beaten the crap out of the crew to put it mildly. It's not pretty when I get really mad. Danny was being held by another pirate with his hands… were they on backwards? How does that kind of thing happen? The pirate captain followed my gaze.

"Oh, do you care for your little brother?" I just stared at Hook in utter disbelief.

"Did you seriously just ask that question? Of course I do, you old codfish!" I exclaimed.

"Well then," Hook walked over to Danny, who froze in terror, "If you want your brother to stay… intact, you will cooperate with us." The pirate held his hook against Danny's neck. I paled and struggled to get free.

"Don't hurt my little brother!" I screamed, trying desperately help my baby brother.

"Then cooperate, and I won't harm him." I glared at Hook and then looked at Danny.

"Fine. I'll cooperate." _For now, _I thought evilly. The pirate let Danny go (to my surprise and relief).

"Lee Lee?" Danny asked, standing where he was released in shock.

"Go Danny! Get out of here, now! Don't worry about me!" I shouted. Danny flinched, and with one last look, ran off toward the hideout. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"Oh what sisters will do for their little brothers," Hook said. I gave him my best death glare that made quite a few pirates back a few paces away and look at the ground. Lyra: 1 Pirates: 0. Hey, weren't those were the ones I beat the crap out of for waking me up during a nap. He he he… that was strangely fun too. I really got to get a check on my mental health.

"At least I'm not an old codfish with nothing better to do than try and kill kids!" I snapped. Hook looked murderous. Probably not the best idea to insult the guy with a sword and hook (especially when you're tied up and being held by a super strong pirate). Whoops. Too late now.

"You're lucky I need you for the prophecy, otherwise you'd be dead," Hook growled. I frowned. This didn't have to do with killing Peter? How strange! The pirate holding me tossed me over his shoulder and carried me through the forest. I remembered a conversation a few months back I had overheard- _Face it Lover Boy! She is the child of the prophecy, and we need to see the Oracle, or the entire island will be in big trouble!_ Tinker Bell had told Peter. I had a bad feeling that I was about to see what had spooked those two so badly very soon.

**Peter's POV**

I was relaxing on the couch, listening to the various noises in the hideout with my eyes closed. Lyra and Danny had left about an hour before to get berries, the boys and Sweetie were playing some clapping game, and from what I heard Cora, Haley, and Raven were having a staring contest, with Haley being the referee. I heard someone coming down the slide.

"Peter! Lyra's in trouble!" I heard Danny shout. Instantly I was up and raring to go.

"What happened?"

"Pirates… ambush. Lyra was fighting Hook, and I was fighting a pirate covered in tattoos. But then he grabbed me and I couldn't get away! Lyra saved me, but then she got caught by a huge pirate! I got caught again by the guy with his hands on backwards! Then Hook threatened to hurt me if she didn't cop-erate with him! She agreed, and they let me go. I came back as fast as I could! Lyra's in trouble!" Danny repeated. Everyone looked shocked. He wasn't lying- he never used Lyra's real name, instead calling her Lee Lee.

"Get your weapons! We're going to save Lyra!" I commanded. Everyone was already in motion, running around grabbing swords and daggers. Tinker Bell flew over from her apartments.

_You know you should have taken her to the Oracle sooner! Now look what happened! She is in the hands of the one person who could destroy the island's magic!_ Tink scolded.

"I know Tink! But I'm going to get her back, and take her to the Oracle right away! She can't…" I trailed off, feeling depressed. Tink (who could sense my emotions), landed on my shoulder.

_Don't worry Peter. If I know her, she'll have taken down half of the pirates already. _I cracked a grin. Lyra could turn into a scary person when she got mad, as I had seen the one time pirates had interrupted her nap in the clearing in front of the hideout.

"I just can't stop worrying. I don't know why."

_You two are good friends. And you have a tendency to protect your friends no matter what. I would be worried if you weren't,_ Tinker Bell reassured him.

"Thanks Tink."

_Any time._ The Lost Kids had assembled and were awaiting orders now.

"Alright men," I started.

"And women," Raven added.

"And women," I corrected, "We are going on a mission to rescue Lyra from Captain Hook. Remember- Watch each other's back; Pick your pirates carefully; Only attack when I give the signal; and leave Hook to me. Raven, Cora, Haley, you'll be working with Tinkerbell to find Lyra, free her, and give her a sword. Everyone else will be distracting the pirates and making sure none of them notice Lyra leaving. Any questions?"

"Why can't I help get Lyra back?" Danny demanded.

"Because, Hook knows that Lyra will do anything to keep you safe, and vice versa. If you seem occupied with pirates, he won't have reason to suspect others are getting her. After all, you're her little brother, and if you don't go after her, then who will?" I explained.

"Us," Haley said, gesturing to Cora and Raven. They nodded. I looked at them.

"True, but Hook doesn't know that. Let's move out!" Tinker Bell flew over them, dusting them with her pixie dust. With a battle cry, we all took to the air, flying directly toward the ship.

**Lyra's POV**

I was tossed unceremoniously into an empty cell in the brig. Upon arriving on board the _Jolly Roger_, I was untied and taken below by three pirates- tattoo guy, backwards hand guy, and Smee. They really needed three pirates to put one ticked off girl into a cell? Wait, that girl is me… Yes, they needed three. I wasn't in the best of moods. I gave the pirates that dared to throw me into a cell my ultimate death glare. The pirates sprinted up the stairs and poor Smee was trampled in their haste to escape my glare. Lyra-2, Pirates-0.

Once they left, I laughed, but stopped quickly. What was this prophecy everyone kept talking about? One thing's for sure though- I don't want to hear about it from Hook. But how will I get out of this place? An odd thought popped into my head. The scene from _Pirates of the Caribbean; Curse of the Black Pearl_, where Will Turner is talking to Jack Sparrow (currently in jail) about the cell he was in. All Will had needed was leverage to pop the door off of its hinges. I stood and examined the hinges. Leverage wouldn't work, but I could just pull the rusty bolts that held the door into place and simply let it fall.

"Perfect. Now all I need is a distraction."

**A/N: Wasn't that exciting?**

**All: *clustered in a group, sleeping* Zzzzz….**

**Ah who needs them! Anyway, I just edited the first chapter, so now it has author's notes, just so you know. Now click the button below and review. The alarm bells I installed should wake everyone up in time for the next chapter. Now, to find the volume button on the bell…**


	7. Chapter 7 The Revelation

**A/N- YES! Finally got it fixed! *plugs alarm bell into music amp, then cranks up to full volume* **

**Time for some music! *puts in earplugs, then turns on alarm bell***

***Alarm blares!***

**All- AAAAAHHHHHH!**

***grins evilly while turning off alarm* Yeah! It worked! You guys are awake! *glances toward audience***

**Uh oh. Okay, sooooo sorry about the late update! But because it's the holidays I will be doing double update! Promise! **

**Raven- I won't believe it till I see it.**

**I WILL! YOU'LL SEE! Anyway, R/R!**

Chapter 7: The Revelation

** Lyra's POV**

It took about 10 minutes before the distraction arrived. I heard a bunch of thumps, then familiar war cries. Sounds of battle rang out from the deck. Wow, they made good time.

"That's a distraction. Time to leave," I said out loud to myself. I yanked at the bolts. They fell off into my hands, hopelessly rusted. You'd think the pirates would have noticed this by now. Before I could push the door down, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then I heard familiar voices.

"You think she's here?"

"Lyra! Are you here?"

"Quiet! There could be pirates down here!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

_You guys are hopeless._

"Tink, you know we can't understand you."

"Cora? Haley? Raven? Tink? Is that you?" I called out. My friends appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lyra!" They rushed over to the cell door.

"Come on; let's get you out of here!" Raven said. I opened my mouth to say I was just about to leave when another voice rang out.

"I don't tink so," The pirate said in a German accent. It was Super Strong Dude! My friends scoffed. Tink flew over to land on my shoulder.

"One pirate against three Lost Girls? You're joking right?" Raven said sarcastically.

"Girls, this guy is really…" I started. Super Strong Dude (as he shall now be known as) lunged forward and grabbed Raven's arm. She flinched and jerked back. He didn't let go. Haley and Cora leapt forward and tried to pry the man's hand off of their friend. He grabbed Haley in his other hand. Poor Cora couldn't get the man to let go by herself.

_We need to help! _Tink shouted. She shot off and punched the man in the eye. He jerked back and released my friends. I pushed the door lightly. It tipped over and with a BANG it cracked Super Strong Dude on the head. He fell, unconscious, with the heavy iron door on top of him.

"I was about to say that the guy's super strong, but you found out for yourself," I said, stepping carefully on the man's fingers and onto the other side, opposite my friends.

"How did you make the door fall?" Cora asked.

"I pulled the bolts out. They were so rusty they nearly turned to dust when I touched them. Pathetic." Haley poked the passed out pirate with her toe. Tinker Bell flew in a circle around my head, dusting me thoroughly. I shook some dust out of my eyes.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Haley asked. Cora and I shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't really care. He gave me bruises," Raven said uncaringly. Tink flew over me, dusting herself off and letting the excess dust fall on me. Cora tossed me an extra sword they had thought to bring along. I nodded my thanks, and we made our way up the stairs, where the battle was still raging.

No one seemed to notice four girls and a fairy appearing on the deck. The Lost Kids were busy fending off multiple attackers. Peter was busy on the raised deck with the steering wheel fighting Hook (hey, give me a break! I haven't sailed a day in my life, nor read anything about sailing!). My friends and I immediately joined in the fighting, relieving a few pirates from the Lost Kids. Raven was a deadly opponent, with kung-fu combined with her (somewhat limited) knowledge of swordplay made her a tough girl to beat. Cora and Haley fought as a pair, cutting down pirates left and right. Haley had gotten much better at fighting, and was able to hold her own against single pirates, but couldn't quite get the hang of multiple opponents. Cora was the one who kept the others at bay. The Lost Kids fought single pirates with relative ease. I was pretty busy with two pirates, taunting them as I blocked their weak blows.

"Hah! Is that all you got? I've met toddlers tougher than you!" I said, clocking the man on the right with the hilt of my sword. The man on the left was looking especially worried now. A shape soared into the man, knocking him down. I froze mid swing and looked at the person now sitting up on the unconscious pirate.

"Peter? What happened to you?" I said, trying to avoid laughing. Peter stood, swaying slightly.

"Take note- don't insult Hook's mother," He said, his familiar cocky grin returning to his face. I felt butterflies in my stomach for some strange reason. I suppressed the feeling.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, snickering.

"PAN!" Hook roared from the upper deck.

"Yeah Captain?" Peter said, flying up again and hovering above him.

"Get down here so I can kill you!"

"Hey Peter! If you only wanted to get me off of this floating dump, we can leave now!" I called up. Hook noticed me for the first time. His eyes bugged out of his head and he turned bright red.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" I flew up to hover next to Peter.

"Easy. I was about to leave when my friends showed up. You might want to replace the door down there, and help the pirate stuck under it. I _may_ have given him a concussion," I said. Peter looked at me, amazed.

"How did you give him a concussion?"

"Easy, I pushed the door onto him." I said, grinning. I noticed Hook's hand was twitching toward his pistol.

"Okay, let's get going. I don't feel like being used for target practice." I swooped down over the deck. Peter crowed and the Lost Kids called back. They all took to the air.

"Lee Lee!" Danny cried, plowing into me. We flipped a few feet before we could float.

"Hey Danny! You're okay right? No cuts, bruises, contusions?" I flipped him upside down. He giggled and I let him float right side up.

"What's a con-pu-tin?" Danny asked. I shrugged. BANG! A bullet whizzed by my head. Danny yelped. Hook had found his pistol.

"Danny, you go on ahead. I got to teach this guy a lesson." Danny grinned and nodded. Peter flew up.

"Need some help?" Peter asked. I grinned devilishly.

"Of course." We swooped down to the ship. I stuck my sword into a sail and rode it down, cutting a long hole into the canvas. I landed on the deck right in the middle of a group of shocked pirates.

"Whoops. Gotta go!" I rocketed upward as the pirates realized that they should attack me.

"Hey Lyra!" Peter called from the crow's nest. I flew up and landed next to him, balancing on the edge.

"Yeah Peter?"

"What do you call a pirate with terrible aim?" He asked, pointing down. The pirates had gotten Long Tom (the giant cannon) out and were trying to load it without us noticing.

"I dunno. What?" Peter and I flew up as the cannon fired. The crow's nest was destroyed by the cannon ball.

"A codfish! What else?" We laughed and flew down to the deck.

"You know, there's another name for a codfish," I said, landing on the railing on the main deck.

"Oh really Lyra? And what is it?" Peter asked, landing next to the steering wheel. The pirates were trying to decide who was a better target- me, right in front of them, or Peter, up on the deck. They clearly decided I was the better target. I chuckled and flew over to land on the plank.

"What else? One Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger!" The cannon fired, and I dove gracefully into the water. Once I entered the water, I swam back to the surface, shaking water out of my eyes. I swam backwards lazily as everyone clustered around the railing in shock. I waved at the stunned pirates.

"What? Never seen a girl that can swim?" I taunted. Peter swooped down and plucked me out of the water. Carrying me bridal-style, he flew toward the hideout.

"You probably just made an enemy of Hook," Peter said matter-of-factly as we soared over the trees, scaring the feathers off of a bird.

"I hadn't already?" I said, feigning surprise. Peter laughed.

"Peter, what is this prophecy Hook was talking about?"Peter nearly dropped me in surprise.

"He knows about the prophecy?" Peter asked.

"Yeaahh, I think so. At least, when he caught me, he said 'You're lucky I need you for the prophecy, otherwise you'd be dead.' Is that bad or good?" Peter looked grim. Tinker Bell flew up from the woods.

"Tink, we got to go to the Oracle. Watch the others for me, okay?" Tinker Bell nodded and zipped down into the woods. Peter flew me toward the northern part of the island.

"Who's the Oracle? What is going on?" I demanded.

"I'll explain it all when we're under cover. Hold on tight!" Peter dove toward a small valley between two mountains. I was too scared to scream, instead burying my face into his shoulder. Peter stopped short of plowing into the ground, landing lightly. I peeked to see if we had indeed landed. Peter let me drop to the ground as I looked around the beautiful clearing. It was covered in sweet grass, surrounded by tall trees. Flowers peeked out here and there from the grass. A stream trickled happily into a small pond opposite the end Peter and I stood. Peter grabbed my hand and tugged me away from the enchanting clearing. He led me along a narrow dirt path for a minute or so until we reached a cave set into the mountain. A fur pelt was hanging from the entranceway, and a teenage boy was standing outside. He had red hair and light brown eyes. Dressed in army fatigues with leather armor on top, he carried a spear with a sword and dagger sheathed at his side. Maybe he was a guard. But why does a cave need a guard? I had a bad feeling I was about to find out.

"Who goes there?" The boy demanded as Peter and I emerged from the forest. He relaxed when he say who it was.

"Oh, it's you," The boy said, looking at Peter contemptuously. Peter glared back. I got the feeling that these two weren't very good friends.

"And who is this?" The boy asked, looking at me.

"Lyra, she's new. We have to see the Oracle. It's really important, so let us in Iagan!" Peter said urgently. Iagan just smirked at Peter.

"What's so important you come unannounced?" He asked. Peter whispered something in his ear. The boy's eyes widened and he stared at me. I cocked a hip.

"It's rude to stare you know," I said, raising my eyebrows. Iagan jumped and nearly dropped his spear.

"Uh… yes, of course! I'll tell the Oracle right away! Wait here… my lady," Iagan bounded into the cave before I could register what he said.

"My lady?" I said questioningly to Peter. He looked nervous.

"Just ignore him. He's a bit of a hard head," Peter said, grinning.

"Like you?" I said.

"Kidding, kidding!" I added when Peter glared at me. Iagan poked his head out of the cave.

"The Oracle is expecting you, my lady. She says Peter, you have to wait here." I felt extremely nervous, but I don't know why either. I glanced to Peter. He smiled and nodded encouragingly. Reassured (for now), I followed Iagan into the cave. It was a hallway, made entirely of stone. It was strangely warm for a cave, and the walls and floor were bone dry. Torches were lit at intervals on the walls. I followed Iagan, getting more anxious with every step. Just before I had a nervous breakdown, the hallway opened up into a large room. Candles lit the room instead of torches, and a fire burned in a brazier in the center of the room. Two couches sat on either side of it. On a small dais at the far end of the room, a small throne sat with a side table next to it. On the table there was a bunch of leaf paper and charcoal pencils.

A girl about my age was seated there, absorbed into a leaf paper. She was pretty, with raven colored hair that fell straight to her waist. She was petite, and her long white dress showed it. An elegant dagger hung from the thin gold belt at her waist. I jumped slightly when I saw her eyes though. They were startling gray, just like stone. She looked up as Iagan and I entered. Those eerie gray eyes looked me up and down. I felt she was looking straight through me, like an x-ray. Then she nodded, like she was confirming something.

"Welcome, Lyra Harding. I am the Oracle, speaker of prophecies, seer of the future, and mystic of the past. It is good to see you are well and safe in Neverland," The girl said, standing. I flinched when she said my name.

"You may call me Amaranth- the immortal, unfading." I nodded slowly. No offence to her, but I was really creeped out by her mystical-ness.

"Please, sit. Iagan, go outside and resume your duties," Amaranth said, sitting on the couch. I took the opposite one, sitting on the edge, ready to get out of there as faster than you can say Neverland. Iagan almost ran out of the room in his haste. Amaranth slouched and relief came over her when Iagan was out of earshot.

"Thank goodness he's gone!" Amaranth said, sighing, "He is such a pain! His future is so muddled, and he's got the worst idea that I could burn him where he stands! Gah!" She exclaimed. I blinked in surprise.

"Um, that's bad?" I said tentatively.

"Yes! When there is a messed up future, I get the worst headaches! And he should know by now that I can only control earth, and I'm not a witch! I'm a seer!" Amaranth ranted. I relaxed. She sounds just like a normal teenager.

"That sounds terrible. But, if you don't mind me asking…" I started.

"You want to know what the prophecy is, and why everyone is so closed mouthed about it," Amaranth recited.

"Well, yeah!" Amaranth sighed. She waved her hand, and the leaf paper she had been reading soared over to her. She caught the paper easily and looked at it.

"Well, many years ago, I made a prophecy," She cleared her throat and began to read,

"_There will be four, with the power of the four elements in their hands,_

"_A child with the power of earth- the seer;_

"_A child with the power of fire- the warrior;_

"_A child with the power of air- the leader;_

"_A child with the power of water- the mother;_

"_Together they have the power to keep the island safe forever;_

"_But, if they are divided, the island will fall into darkness, forever_." I shivered. Amaranth let the paper go (it floated back to the table, to my amazement) and took another one from her pocket.

"Then, there was this one I made about a year ago-

"_The child of water soon approaches;_

"_She is of power and wisdom unknown to the others._

"_And she can be the one to turn the tide in the enemies favor_

"_If one other does not learn to forgive and forget by the summer solstice._" Amaranth finished.

"Lyra, you are the fourth power, the child of water."

**A/N- Duh duh DUH! Aren't you glad I'm doing a double update? But now you know about the prophecy! Aren't you happy? **

**Lyra- Yes. But what does this mean for me?**

**Patience. All will be revealed soon… but not all. Otherwise the entire story would be spoiled! And that wouldn't be fun, now would it? *grins evilly* Too bad for you guys! Anyway, review and I will be working on the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8 The Powers

**A/N- Whoops! Sorry guys, I accidentally posted the unedited version of this chapter. See, Aindriu is actually Iagan, I changed his name at some point. But I forgot to change his name in this chapter! Anyway, I know this isn't a double update, but oh well! Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 8- The Powers

**Lyra's POV **

I was stunned and confused to say the least.

"What do you mean? I haven't been able to control water a day in my life!" I cried out.

"Not yet, as you have not yet been graced with the powers. But it will happen soon. Actually…" Amaranth trailed off. Her eyes glazed over. I felt a rush of cold air. Then she snapped back.

"Oh dear. This is going to get interesting," Amaranth said worriedly. I got very nervous.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to be going now," I said after a minute of silence.

"I will accompany you out. Let us go." We walked down the hallway and back outside. I heard raised voices, and they didn't sound happy. I could guess who it was. When we came out from behind the pelt doorway, Peter and Iagan were facing each other, glaring daggers at each other. I cleared my throat. They jumped.

"Sorry, ladies. I didn't know you where there," Iagan said. I opened my mouth to say something, then groaned and doubled over. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. No, like someone slammed a bat into it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head was pounding. It felt like someone was driving a nail into my temples. Then everything went black.

**Peter's POV**

Lyra followed Iagan into the Oracle's home. I had been there before, and Amaranth was really nice when the idiot guard wasn't around. When he was around she got stiff. I think it's downright weird. I sat on a nearby rock, reminiscing the last thing Lyra had done before she left. When Iagan said that I had to wait here and Lyra had to go on alone, I was furious. She was scared, wasn't it obvious? But, I don't want to get on Amaranth's bad side. Last time she got mad at me, I was bruised for over two weeks. Earth power hurts! But Lyra had looked at me, looking nervous. I got a weird feeling in my gut, like butterflies were stuck inside. I had smiled and nodded encouragingly. She relaxed slightly then and followed Iagan into the Oracle's home. A minute or two passed, and Iagan came back out.

"Wow, Lyra is really freaked out!" Iagan said. I glared at him.

"Then why didn't you say anything to, oh I don't know, MAKE HER LESS FREAKED OUT?" I demanded.

"Because she wouldn't believe me."

"There's a surprise."

"You want to start something _Pan_?"

"I don't know _Guarder _maybe I do!" Iagan lunged at me. I easily leapt into the air. He nearly ran into a tree.

"Ha! Can't get me, Guarder!" I said smirking.

"You know, you sounded, upset when you were yelling at me before," Iagan remarked from under me.

"So?"

"It sounds like you care for her." I glared at him. This guy could be a real idiot sometimes.

"Well, duh! She's one of my best friends!"

"But you like her more than a friend. You like her like you did that girl, years back. What was her name? Whinny? No, it was _Wendy_ wasn't it?" I fell onto the ground with a thud in shock. NO! I am not going back there! She left me even though she liked me back! I swore I would never go back there! That road led to only hurt. It took me over a year to stop being depressed and get back to life! Iagan was smirking triumphantly.

"What happened to her again?" He said. I leaped up and punched him in the cheek. The idiot fell backward, holding his now bruised face.

"Don't talk about that!" I said furiously. My blood was boiling.

"Why shouldn't I? Who's a little twerp like you goanna do? Blow me over?" Iagan asked challengingly, standing up. He towered over me. Unfortunately he was muscular and strong. I was wiry, but he could easily throw me across the clearing. No to mention burn me to a crisp with his freaky fire powers. And my air powers would not be effective defense against them. I heard someone clear their throat. Iagan and I jumped in surprise. Lyra and Amaranth were standing at the entrance, staring at us. Iagan recovered first.

"Sorry, my ladies. I didn't know you where there," Iagan said. Lyra opened her mouth to say something, but groaned and doubled over. I rushed over to her.

"Lyra! Are you okay?"I asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lyra collapsed suddenly. I just managed to catch her. She was lighter then I expected, and moaned quietly.

"The powers. They are taking hold. She's going to be out for the rest of the day, at least," Amaranth said. She sounded slightly stressed.

"I'll take her home then. Hopefully the others won't ask questions. Thanks for everything, milady," I said. Amaranth nodded in answer. I carefully hoisted her into my arms and took off. I flew quickly to the hideout. I got in the hideout without problems. No one was around but Tinkerbell, who flew over immediately.

_What happened?_

"Water powers. Setting in. She'll be out for the rest of the day. What'll I tell the Lost Kids?" I asked Tink, carrying Lyra to her room.

_Tell them she's really tired. Or sick. It's not really lying,_ Tink suggested.

"Good idea Tink! Where is everyone anyway?"

_Outside playing hide and seek. They got bored waiting for you and Lyra. _

"Nice to feel appreciated," I grumbled. Tink opened the door for me, and I stepped inside. IT was cluttered, but homey. I wasn't surprised by all of the drawings hung up around the room. After seeing her room back in the other world, I was surprised about how few pictures were up. I gently laid Lyra on her bed. She didn't react at all. I sat next to her. She looked so …tense. But if I remembered correctly (not entirely likely) getting my powers had been painful. I brushed a piece of hair off of her forehead. I decided to watch over her until the others got back. Then her friends would probably take over. I wasn't about to lie to them. They could probably keep a secret, and Lyra would more than likely tell them anyway. I just hope I could figure out what the hell was going on with my feelings! Every time I look at Lyra, I get butterflies in my stomach! But I fell happy at the same time! I'm just so confused!

**Cora's POV**

"Haley! Unless you want to get caught by Raven, zip it!" I whispered angrily. We were currently hiding in a tree playing Hide and Seek. Raven was seeking, and Haley was doing what she always does when nervous- talk like there was no tomorrow. Haley covered her mouth.

"Sorry," She mouthed. I nodded in acceptance, then continued my watch of the path. Haley watched the other end of the path, looking for Raven or pirates- whichever came first. Hide and Seek was one of my favorite games, same with my friends. We were undefeatable on the Mainland, but here? It was hard enough to get a good hiding place, and we also had to watch for the Seeker. They had a slingshot and to tag someone they had to either touch them or hit them with a rock. Actually, you could fool the person if they tried to shoot you with the slingshot. Sure the rock hurt, but it was possible not to move or make a sound when you get hit and the person would think they were imagining things. That was pretty hard to do. Those rocks hurt a lot! And you always have to be on the lookout for pirates. On the occasions they left the ship, like once a month, they could get quite temperamental. They love to vent their frustrations of the ground not rocking like they're used to on us. I remember the time three of them stumbled across Lyra when she was napping. They thought she would be easy to catch and bring to Captain Hook. Unfortunately they woke her up before they got within ten feet of her, and she was in a bad mood to start with. They deeply regretted this, to put it mildly. I stifled laughter at the memory.

Haley gently touched my shoulder. She pressed a finger to her lips, and then pointed at the path. The bushes were rustling. I nodded to her. Two pirates came out into the clearing. Not just any pirates, I thought in alarm, Hook and Smee! Haley looked at me in alarm, which I more than equally matched. I was not very brave. Lyra and Raven, they were the brave ones. Raven was brave to the point of stupidity, and Lyra was brave sensibly. Me and Haley? Not particularly, no. We were brave with companions, but not with each other. Okay, I'll admit it: we are cowards. But come on, we're facing the most notorious pirate on the island- we have a right to be freaked out. Oh, and another pirate. But he's an idiot, so I don't count him.

"Cap'n, are you sure the parrot said the two girls were here?" Smee asked. My eyes widened. I had heard rumors of a pesky parrot spy of Hook's, but I never realized it was real. And if the two girls the parrot mentioned weren't Haley and me, I'd eat my belt.

"Of course I am, you blithering idiot!" Hook snapped. I was watching carefully as his hand reached toward his belt, opposite his sword. I mimed a gun to Haley, and her eyes widened. We were not fond of guns. Particularly in the hands of a good shot like Hook. The other pirates, we could care less. They were terrible shots. I could stand right in front of them and they would miss. Sure enough, Hook pulled out his pistol and began threatening Smee with it. Hook finally stopped and his cold eyes scanned the area.

BANG! A bullet thudded into the tree right above Haley and me.

"AH!" We screamed and fell out of the tree. Haley landed on top of me. I quickly stood up, shoving Haley off of me and drawing my dagger. I only wish I hadn't left my sword at the hideout. But better a dagger than nothing. Haley scrambled up next to me, dagger in hand and looking both scared and annoyed.

"Found the girls!" Smee shouted happily. Wow, he was an idiot.

"I know, Mr. Smee."

"Coraline, what do we do now?" Haley whispered to me. Hook and Smee couldn't quite hear what we were saying, as they were currently talking about something.

"Running isn't an option, is it?" I whispered back. Haley paused a moment in thought.

"It is now. RUN!" Haley said. We were out of there before you could say "what?" (which was what Smee happened to say, so I know it's true). We pelted toward the clearing by the creek that was the base for hide and seek, looking for reinforcements along the way. Within two minutes, we had reached the clearing. Raven was sitting on a rock next to the creek, dangling her feet in the water. Raven turned at the sound of Haley and me crashing out of the forest.

"Ha! Found you!" She called out, grinning at us. Her grin faded as she saw our expressions.

"What happened?"She demanded, standing and walking to us.

"Hook… Smee… found us… probably more," Haley panted. Raven ran back to the rocks and pulled out the emergency conch. It was a conch shell we had turned into a trumpet. We used it to call the Lost Kids in during an emergency. Raven now blew the conch shell three times, paused for a moment, and then blew three more times. The bushes around us rustled, than the Lost Kids all came out. From the fact that they were extremely close, I could guess they were already on their way here.

"Listen up! Pirates are on the move. Haley and Cora nearly got captured by Smee and Hook. Any of you see them?" Raven asked. All of them nodded. Nibs sketched a rough drawing of Neverland onto the dirt with his dagger.

"I saw three pirates at Mermaid Lagoon, and another two at Mermaid Creek," Nibs said, drawing three x's at Mermaid Lagoon, than two at Mermaid Creek (a creek that ran into Mermaid Lagoon).

"I saw five spread out along Never Lagoon near where Tootles and I hid," Slightly said. Nibs quickly drew more x's.

"There were two near the Indian Camp," Sweetie said.

"Another two were at Crocodile Creek," Danny added.

"Four were near the Never Mountains to the south west," The twins chorused.

"I saw three at the northern end of the lake where I was hiding," Curly said.

"And we saw Hook and Smee here, near Never Creek, where we are now," Haley finished. Nibs added the last few x's, and we examined the drawing. The pirates were spread out all through Neverland, and near where everyone was hiding.

"It looks like they knew where all of us were hiding," Nibs said.

"Because they did!" Haley exclaimed," Smee mentioned a parrot that apparently told him and Hook where we were!"

"But that was just a rumor!" Tootles said, shocked.

"Well, all evidence points to the talking spy parrot, so it isn't a rumor," Slightly said.

"Alright everyone! We'll be going on a parrot hunt very soon. But now, let's get to the hideout," Raven said.

"Raven, the parrot could be right here, waiting for us to do just that!" Nibs exclaimed.

"Alright, then we'll split up. Take different paths and make sure no one sees you. Lock the door behind you. And remember, be quiet!" Haley whispered. And with that the Lost Kids melted into the jungle, all heading in opposite directions.

**A/N- Yeah cliff hangers! If any of you have seen the 2003 movie verse, you'll recognize that parrot. And he will be back. Okay, now review, and I will update as soon as possible**

**Raven- Which means she procrastinates for the next few days, then writes like crazy **

**Shut up! Don't make me get the cattle prod!**

**Lyra- Where does she even get these weapons?**

**I know a guy. *smiles sweetly at audience* Now review, pleeeeaaassssee!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Mermaids

**A/N- Hello everyone! Welcome to the next installment of The Darling Girl! **

**All- Ya! **

**Thank you for bearing with me. School is a pain in the butt, but I have finally finished the ninth chapter! I will try to update on a weekly basis, but I make no promises. **

**Raven- smart move, seeing your 'double update' didn't work out. **

**Hmm, where did I put that baseball bat…**

**All- *gulp* **

**Lyra- read and review, while we go hide.**

Chapter 9- The Mermaids

**Lyra's POV**

_The sky was dark with storm clouds. A fierce wind tore at my loose hair. I was on a ship that rocked from the storm. Surrounding me were pirates, their swords all pointed at me and a boy lying at my feet, unconscious and bleeding. He was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. I felt a sudden and powerful urge to protect the boy, no matter what. A tall man stepped forward. His sword pointed at me, a hook ready at his side. I gripped my sword tightly, daring the man to step closer. Rain started pounding the deck, soaking me. _

"_Now now, girl. Better give up now, before someone gets hurt," Captain Hook drawled. A little boy was shoved in front of me by a pirate. He was bruised and his curly brown hair was matted with blood. Hazel eyes pleaded for me to help him. My eyes. _

"_No, Danny!" I cried out. Hook grabbed Danny and held his hook against my baby brother's throat. _

"_Give up, or he dies." Tears poured down my face. What should I do? Save my brother, or the helpless boy at my feet? My sword dropped from my numb fingers. The pirates rushed forward, blood lust in their eyes. Hook smirked at me, then shoved my baby brother down against the deck. Little Danny fell forward, his eyes wide as blood poured from his leg, badly injured from Hook's vicious slice. _

"_DANNY!" I screamed. I ran forward, drawing my dagger. Hook would pay for hurting my little brother. Hook easily knocked the dagger from my hands and pinned me against the mast with his hook. He drew his sword back and placed the tip deliberately against my throat._

"_Prepare to die."_

"_Hook! This wasn't a part of the deal!" A tall, muscular boy shouted behind Hook. The boy had distinctly red hair, plastered to his face, and a unsheathed sword in hand. He was vaguely familiar, but again I couldn't think of who. Hook turned, sheathing his sword. His now free hand went toward his belt. Realizing what was about to happen, I screamed a warning, "Look out, he's got a-" BANG! The boy I had tried to warn fell, with a bullet hole in his side, just under the ribs. My eyes widened, and I screamed in shock. Three boys down, and I knew that I was the last person that could save everyone. _

With a strangled shout I sat up. I panted like I had run a marathon as I realized it was just a dream. I realized I was in my room. Strange, the last thing I remember was blacking out in the clearing outside the Oracle's house,

"Lyra? Are you okay?" I jumped at Peter's voice. He was sitting next to me on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you got your powers. You passed out for a couple hours. It's about dinner time now."

"Powers? You mean… I can control water now?" Peter nodded.

"Awesome! Can I try it out now?" I said, getting out of bed. I felt dizzy suddenly and nearly fell. Peter caught me and gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"Sit. Stay. I'll be right back." Peter darted out of the room. Tinker Bell flew in.

_Hello, Sleeping Beauty! Nice job for worrying everyone!_

"Hi to you too Tink." I didn't protest her insults. That just encourages her. Otherwise we got along alright.

_Danny, Raven, Cora, and Haley want to know what happened,_ Tink told me, fluttering down to sit on my knee.

"Then tell them." Technically she couldn't talk to them, but Tink was very good at miming what she wants to say. Pixie dust helps a lot.

_Can't. Peter's orders. Can't tell anyone until you're awake…_

"Which I am!"

_And walking. _Crap! I groaned and flopped onto my back. Now what?

"Tink, could you tell them I'm fine, and will explain later?" I asked. Tink nodded sharply.

_Later! And try not to let your emotions get out of control! _Before I could ask what she meant by that, she zipped out of the room. I stared after her, my brain trying to figure out what she meant. Peter walked in, carrying a plate of fruit and a glass of water. My stomach growled loudly.

"Here. Thought you might be hungry," Peter said, handing me the plate. I said a quick thanks and devoured the plate of food. When I finished, I realized that Peter had been staring at me the entire time. Now what's he thinking?

"Done!" I said.

"That was fast," Peter commented.

"I was hungry!" I said, turning pink. I glanced at the glass of water.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" I pointed a finger at it. The water remained in the glass. I frowned and concentrated hard. Nothing. Maybe I need a happy thought like flying? I thought of all the fun times I've had on Neverland. The water rose up and floated over to my outstretched hand. I laughed in amazement and happiness. I did it, I did it, on my first try!

"Wow! You did it! That's amazing!" Peter exclaimed. I made the water into various shapes, then sent it back into the cup. I jumped off of the bed and jumped around in a victory dance.

"I did it! I DID IT! Peter, I did it!" I shouted happily.

"You did it, you're amazing!" Peter picked me up and spun me in a circle. I laughed at him. He set me back down, grinning. My stomach gave a little flip flop. Green eyes met hazel ones. My mind went blank. I heard the door open and I looked over. My friends were all crowded around the door way. I blushed bright red when I relieved Peter was still holding my waist and I had my hands on his shoulders. I stepped back, letting my hands drop to my side. My friends were smiling and looking at each other excitedly.

"Lyra! You're okay!" Haley shouted happily, bounding into the room. Cora and Raven followed after, beaming. They all hugged me tightly. I smiled, still a bit pink in the face. Peter was faintly red too, with Tinker Bell now perched on his shoulder. She blew a raspberry at me, then flew out the open door. Typical Tink. That's good, she isn't mad at me. Surprising, but good.

"Hey guys! Sorry for worrying you. I… uh…" I glanced over at Peter. He shrugged, as if saying why not.

"Well, I was just really tired. I guess the stress caught up with me. Sorry for worrying you again," I lied. Better keep the powers a secret for now just in case. Peter raised his eyebrows behind my friends, but made no comment.

"Yes, getting caught by pirates is extremely stressful," Cora said in mock seriousness.

"Anyway, we got big news for everyone. Actually, you, Peter, and Tinker Bell are the last ones to know, but it's still big. Come on, group meeting is in the common room," Haley said.

"Big news and _I'm_ the last one to hear about it? What's the world coming to?" Peter said, acting dramatic.

"Well, you were in Lyra's room watching her the whole time. And Tinker Bell didn't want us to go inside. Otherwise we would have told you earlier," Raven retorted. Peter's cheeks pinked at the statement. I blinked in surprise. He had been watching me the entire time? Why? Was he sincerely worried about me? Okay, stupid question. I mean, this is my best guy friend after all. But what compelled him to watch me while I was sleeping? I had to stop my thinking when we entered the common room. The rest of the group was already assembled, sprawled on various pieces of furniture. Everyone looked up and started talking when I walked into the room. Danny jumped up and tackle/hugged me. After I had assured everyone that I was fine, it was just stress, I got to sit down. Danny sat on my lap, and my friends sat down near me. Peter sat in what everyone calls his throne. Really it was just the chair closest to the fireplace that he always claims for story time. Slightly and Nibs stood in front of the fire, the second in command and the strategist, to tell the story.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek all over the island," Slightly started explaining, "Raven was it, and she was waiting for everyone to come to her at the base. Cora and Haley came out of the woods, and told her that they had narrowly avoided being captured by Hook and Smee." I tensed. Peter was looking mad and thoughtful.

"Raven immediately blew the emergency call. But by that point everyone was already at the clearing, having spotted multiple pirates at _their_ hiding spots. We drew a map of Neverland, and when we compared notes, we noticed that the pirates only appeared where someone was hiding."

"And Cora and I heard Hook and Smee mention a parrot told them that we were hiding nearby," Haley added.

"Right. So we figured that the rumors that Hook had a parrot spy were true. And that means we have to go parrot hunting," Nibs concluded.

"Okay Nibs, what's the plan?" Peter said after a moment of thought.

"Well, we got to track down the parrot, then catch it, then keep it in the hideout so it doesn't go flapping off to tattle to Hook," Nibs said, "But first we need to get a cage to keep it in. And figure out where it spends most of its time."

"A cage is easy. We have one somewhere in the Hideout. The parrot probably spends most of its time on the pirates ship, but it wouldn't hurt to check with the mermaids. They'll know for certain," Peter said. He looked over to me.

"Would you mind coming?" Huh? Did he just ask me to go with him to see the mermaids? Has he gone crazy? The mermaids _hate_ all land goers, except Peter. Particularly girls.

"I thought mermaids hated land goers. Especially girls," I said, confused.

"Yeah, but I need back up. And if a girl can beat me her first try, I want her to guard my back," Peter said. I blushed at the complement.

"I haven't been able to do that since."

"So? I still rather have you guarding my back. Come on, they should be out and about now." Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the exit without waiting to hear my reply. I was towed up the exit before I could make an attempt to protest. I yanked my hand out of Peter's once we reached the top.

"Okay, enough of the pulling. I'm coming," I grumbled. Peter rolled his eyes, but kept his hands to himself. He led the way towards the eastern end of the island, oddly quiet the entire time.

"Hey Peter; why were you so instant in bringing me with you to Mermaid Lagoon?" Peter glanced back at me.

"I told you already," He replied.

"Not all of the reasons. You only told me one," I retorted.

"How do you know that there is more than one reason?"

"I know you too well." Peter sighed in defeat.

"Fine. With your new… gift, the mermaids would be interested in meeting you. They are the guardians of the water, and as your new role as a Guardian of Neverland specializing in water defense, you will need to be on good terms with them. Get it?" He explained, stopping in the middle of the trail.

"Okay, that makes sense. Like you with the fairies?" Peter looked alarmed.

"How did you-"

"Peter, you are the only one on Neverland that doesn't need pixie dust to fly, the weather has a connection to your mood, and you're the only one on Neverland with a fairy guardian," I said simply, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're some kind of mind reader or something!" Peter grumbled to himself. He looked down at me, "Your right of course. You can guess who the other two are, I'm assuming?" I nodded and said, "Amaranth and Iagan?"

"Yep," he paused, looking down the trail, "We're here. Be quiet, or you might scare the mermaids away." I nodded. Peter quietly led the way down the rocky shoreline. Mermaid Lagoon was a rocky shoreline, which led right into the deep water of the lagoon itself. The shoreline rose up into rocky cliffs on either side, creating a fort-like structure that was both intimidating and mystical. The slight fog that was around made this feeling even more pronounced. Peter crouched at the edge of the water, and I followed suit. He clicked something that resembled dolphin talk towards the water.

I was stunned as I realized I knew what he said, "_Good tides to you!_" A few moments passed, then the water rippled, and three mermaid heads appeared in the center of the lagoon. They had bluish tinged skin, and I could make out their long, graceful blue tails. They were enchanting. The mermaids chattered something to each other in the same tongue that Peter had spoken in earlier. They then dove into the water and swum swiftly up to the edge of the lagoon where we were crouched. They surfaced, and I got a good look at them.

The one in the middle had long maroon colored hair with big brown eyes. She looked about seventeen, maybe eighteen if she was human. I knew that mermaids lived exceedingly long lives, so she could be over a hundred and look only seventeen. The one in the middle gave off the aura of the leader. Probably because of age.

The one on the left looked a bit younger, maybe sixteen. She had long, black hair and intelligent sea green eyes. She was the farthest from me.

The one on the right was the closest to me was easily the youngest of the trio. She looked only ten, with dark brown hair and pure black eyes. She was staring at me, and those onyx eyes were creeping me out.

"_Good tides to you too Peter,_" The middle mermaid chirped in the strange tongue. I was amazed that I could actually understand the conversation.

"_Have you come to play with us?_" The one on the left asked, looking at him flirtatiously. A pang of jealousy went through me. Wait, why I am jealous?

"_No, not today. I came to ask about-_"

"_Who is that girl?_" The closest one to me asked, staring at me still.

"_This is Lyra. She-_"

"_She's just like that last one, Wendy, I'd bet! Come to steal Peter away from us!_" The middle one hissed, glaring at me. I do not like where this is going.

"_I am not! I just wanted to meet you as it's my duty as the child of water and guardian of Neverland, thank you very much!_" I shouted in the chitters and squeaks the mermaids and Peter had been speaking in. Everyone was caught off guard by my sudden outburst in mermaid talk, me included.

"Is this one of the side effects of being the child of water?" I asked Peter.

"I think so. I could always understand fairies, but I had to wish to understand mermaids like you did that first night with fairy talk," Peter said.

"_You are the child of water?_" The middle one asked. I nodded. The mermaids immediately looked apologetic.

"_We are sorry. If we had known, we would not have accused you of trying to take Peter away. Will you accept our apology?_" The middle one said. Part of me wanted to say no, but I decided to just accept the apology.

"_I accept your apology. Now, Peter and I wanted to know where the parrot Hook uses to spy on us is._" The mermaids were eager to help now. 

"_The parrot spy stays on the ship a lot, but he has a nest in the hanged man's tree where he sleeps,_" The middle mermaid said.

"_Thank you. You have been a great help tonight,_" I said.

"_You're welcome, Lyra daughter-of-the-water. I am Viet Longtail, chieftainess of the mermaids. This is Ursula Swiftfin, my advisor. And this is Pacifica Darkeye, my sister and next in line for the throne. Come and visit us soon, we have much to teach you about the ways of the sea,_" The middle mermaid, Viet, said pointing first to the mermaid on the left, then the one on the right. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"_It would be my honor, Viet. Good tides to you,_" I said.

"_And to you, Lyra daughter-of-the-water,_" Viet said. The mermaids dove into the murky depths of the lagoon, leaving Peter and I alone. Peter stared at me.

"What?"

"You know, you are amazing sometimes. You just held a civil conversation with mermaids, in their own native Mermish! And you act like it was nothing!" Peter exclaimed.

"Act being the key word there. Inside I am freaking out that I just had a conversation with mermaids that did not involve cursing, insults, or a near drowning." Peter cracked a smile.

"Same here. Come on, we should go tell the others the news." He stood up and helped me up, then we started toward the hideout.

**? POV**

I watched as the two made their way back into the woods. I had heard their entire conversation, and I didn't like it. The subtle signs, obvious to everyone but those two. They were in love. It pains me to say it, but they do. But not for long. I watched as Lyra walked gracefully, her movements like a dancer's. Her honey colored hair gleamed gold in the moon light, and her angelic face shown with happiness. Her beautiful hazel eyes sparkled and twinkled, enchanting everyone who looked at her. She was so sweet, and innocent. And she would be mine. Oh yes, she would be mine.

**A/N- dun dun DUNNN! ****Who is the mystery person with the crush on Lyra?**

**Lyra- What?**

**Will Lyra and Peter ever figure out that they're into each other?**

**Peter and Lyra- What?**

**Will this story ever get finished?**

**All- I hope soon!**

**I don't! This is too much fun! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Training

**A/N- *peeks out from behind door* Okay, I am sooooooo sorry about the late update! I had the worst case of writer's block, and just when I get over it, I'm dragged on a weekend trip with my church group. No computers, no chance to update. But I'm back, the chapter is done, and I am finally updating!**

**All- FINALLY!**

**What are you so impatient about? You're in the story!**

**Raven- Yeah, but between updates we have nothing to do!**

**Hmmm…. How about you go back to fighting pirates like before?**

**All- *sweatdrops* NO, THERE'S NO NEED TO-**

**Oh Captain Hook!**

**All- NOOOOOO! Why?**

***Grins* I was hoping to bring the pirates back into the author notes for a while now. Raven mentioning she was bored was the perfect opportunity. Anyway, I've kept you long enough. **

**May I present… chapter 10 of The Darling Girl!**

Chapter 10- The Training

**Peter's POV**

I woke up to Tinker Bell shouting in my ear. I jumped a foot in the air (literally), before I realized it was only Tink. I glanced at the small clock on my desk, and groaned.

"Tink, it's not even seven in the morning yet! Let me sleep!" I complained, burying my face back into my pillow.

_Peter! Don't you dare go to sleep now! Iagan is at the door to the hideout _right now_! _I leaped out of bed and grabbed my dagger.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" I ignored Tink's protests and zipped out of my room.

_Peter, before you go anywhere, Iagan wanted to talk to Lyra. Something about helping her train. _

"He should know that I am perfectly capable of training her. He doesn't need to get involved," I growled.

_NO! Great pixie dust, would you just LISTEN FOR A SECOND?_

I halted, almost at the exit. "Fine, what is it?"

_Iagan said that _Amaranth _wanted to train her. Iagan was just the messenger, for goodness sake!_ Tink snapped. Oh. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Heh heh, sorry. I better go get her up," I said. I darted toward Lyra's room, Tink following me in full pout mode. I knocked once, then cracked the door open. It was dark, and I could just see the lump under the blankets that was Lyra.

"Lyra! Gotta get up!" I whisper/shouted. She stirred sleepily.

"What is it?" She grumbled.

"Iagan is here. Tink says that Amaranth sent him to take you to train with her," I explained, stepping inside. Tink's glow lit the place up. Lyra blinked in the bright light, disoriented.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be up in a minute," She answered a few seconds later, pushing the blankets back. I took one look and blushed fiercely. Lyra was wearing only a pair of shorts (_short _shorts) and a tank top with strings for straps, which showed _way_ too much bare skin for me to handle without blushing cherry red. Lyra glanced at me, noticing my expression.

"Peter? What's wrong?" She asked, confused. Grrrrr… this girl was going to drive me crazy! She's just so … perfect! Argh!

"N-nothing. I'll just be going now." I high tailed it out of there. Once I was out of there, I leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. I am hopeless. It's official. I shook my head and went back to the exit. Wait, I have my dagger right? I frantically looked for it before realizing it was in my hand. Duh. Strapping it to my belt, I walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. Iagan started up at the sudden noise. He still had a sword and a dagger strapped to his belt, but had gotten rid of the spear and armor. Why, I don't know. I don't really care either.

"Peter," Iagan said icily.

"Iagan," I responded with equal coldness, "Lyra's coming. She'll be up in a minute. I hope you know I'm coming too."

"There's no need."

"I feel that there is." A stare down commenced. Some noise came from the stairs, and I stepped to the side to see Lyra at the door. And (thank goodness), she was much wearing more modest long pants and a tank top with broad straps.

"Hello Iagan. Amaranth wanted to see me?"She asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Yes. She wants to train you in how to use your powers where there'll be no interferences or interruptions," Iagan explained. Lyra smiled in relief.

"Good. We wouldn't want the pirates to know about my powers, now would we?" She said, grinning. Iagan laughed, "No we wouldn't. Come on." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away. Red hot rage sprang up within me and the wind picked up. I'm the only one who can do that!

"Uh, Peter, your coming right?" Lyra asked, looking back to me. I nodded before Iagan could say anything.  
"Wouldn't miss it." Lyra smiled. I flew to catch up with the two. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Obviously, or Hook would have done so years ago," Lyra joked.

"Yep! Let's go!" I said, laughing. I caught her hand and led her swiftly through the forest, Iagan trailing moodily behind us. We reached a small game trail that winded up to the Seer's Clearing (as I had named it years ago). Amaranth was waiting for us. She turned to smile at us.

"Hello Lyra, Peter!" She came to stand in front of us. "Look. All four elements, all four seasons, all four corners of the earth are now together." I glanced around. Amaranth standing opposite me, daughter of the earth and seer. Iagan standing on my left, son of fire and warrior. Lyra, standing on my right, daughter of water and mother. And me, son of the air and leader. Huh, she's right.

"Four corners?" Lyra asked.

"North, South, East, West. Everyone has an area of the island we specifically guard. Iagan has the Western side, Peter has the North, and I have the South. You get the East," Amaranth explained.

"Okay. Simple enough."

"Now, for training. Peter, Iagan, you two train over there. Try not to kill, maim, or seriously injure each other. Lyra, come with me." Amaranth led Lyra to the stream, a hand on her shoulder. I turned to glare at Iagan.

"Let's get this over with," I said, drawing my dagger. Iagan drew his sword. For a few seconds, we eyed each other warily.

"I was wondering- have you come to terms with your _feelings_? Or are you still in denial that you're in _love_?" Iagan asked, smirking. The wind picked up dramatically, and my vision flickered red for a moment. I am not in _love_! Iagan, seeing my distraction, dashed forward, flames flicking along the length of his sword. I blocked the sword with ease, then sent a rush of air at him with a flick of my free hand. Iagan was pushed backwards a few feet, his flaming sword extinguished for now.

"Oh, is the wittle hot head all out of fuel?" I taunted. Iagan growled a curse, and then attacked again. I spent most of my time dodging/blocking his attacks and taunting him. I spent half of my time hovering a few inches above the ground as well. Iagan attacked fiercely; if I hadn't known him, I would have been freaked out. I mean, a flaming sword coming at your head with only a dagger to block is pretty scary. Iagan managed to lock his sword with my dagger, and the duel quickly became a contest of strength. I was holding my own, but Iagan was freakish strong and I was slowly losing ground.

"Ready to give up yet, Breeze Boy?" Iagan snarled, trying to push me back.

"Not a chance, Flame Head," I responded with equal venom, then gave a great shove forward. Iagan slide backwards and I levered his sword out of his grasp. I flipped it in a circle, smirking.

"I win!" I said, triumphantly. Iagan glared at me, "Yeah, yeah. Give me my sword back." He said, making a grab for the sword. I leaped up into the air, hovering just out of his reach.

"Uh, uh, uh! What's the magic word?" I taunted.

"Peter! Give Iagan his sword back!" I heard a melodic voice call out. Lyra was watching me from the stream, arms crossed. Amaranth was watching from a rock near the shore. I shrugged and dropped the sword point down in front of Iagan. It sank a few inches into the ground before sticking. Iagan tugged it from the ground, scowling.

"I don't need a girl to fight my battles," He muttered. Lyra and Amaranth had bat-like hearing though, and within the space of ten seconds Iagan was coated head to toe in mud. I was on my back laughing. Lyra and Amaranth were smirking with their hands still extended.

"But you might want to say that out of earshot of the girls on this island," Lyra remarked, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Or you'll end up worse then covered in mud," Amaranth concluded, settling herself back onto the rock, "Oh, Peter? The Lost Kids will be waking up in a few minutes. Would you like to continue training, or be back before they realize you are gone?"

"I'd rather be back home. Peter?" Lyra said, turning to give me a puppy dog look. I couldn't say 'no' now. I have forgotten what that word means.

"I guess we're going back home then." Lyra beamed at me gratefully, then turned to talk with Amaranth in hushed tones. I sheathed my dagger and watched interestedly. Lyra looked curious and excited, and Amaranth looked… interested. I wonder what they were talking about? Lyra then gave Amaranth a hug and bounded over to me.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep!" I grinned, then with a swift motion swept Lyra off of her feet, and with my arms under her knees and shoulder blades rocketed off into the early morning sky. Lyra yelped, and then glared at me.

"Next time warn me before you do that!" She snapped, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Next time might be in the middle of a pirate attack. Would you like the pirates a few extra seconds to get their guns out?"

"No thank you!" Came the hasty reply. I laughed even harder. Lyra pouted for a few more seconds, and then glanced at me.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you and Iagan hate each other so much?" Oh cripes.

"Except that. It's complicated, and I don't want to go into it," I said hastily. Before she could respond, I went into a steep dive for the clearing outside the hideout. Lyra shrieked and wrapped her arms tight around my neck. I pulled up and landed neatly. Lyra hopped out of my arms, pouting again.

"Tell me next time you do that too."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Scare the heck out of me!" I couldn't help it. I cracked up.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! You're fearless against pirates, mermaids, and wild animals, but surprising you with a simple dive…" I dissolved again into laughter. Lyra huffed and went into the hideout. I followed, still laughing. I had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

**Lyra's POV**

"Lyra! Gotta get up!" I heard someone whisper/shout. I stirred sleepily. I was having a good dream! But I can't remember what it was now. Something about a meadow.

"What is it?" I grumbled. If it was just to open a jar, I would shove them out of the room and go back to sleep.

"Iagan is here. Tink says that Amaranth sent him to take you to train with her," Peter explained, stepping inside. Tinker Bell's glow lit my room up, revealing Peter standing at the door. I blinked in the bright light, then relented.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be up in a minute," I answered, pushing the blankets back. I hopped out of bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter turn bright red and Tink start to get red as well, though I doubt for the same reasons.

"Peter? What's wrong?" I asked. Peter got redder, now starting to rival me in the deepest blush (quite a feat).

"N-nothing. I'll just be going now," He stuttered, and then he darted out of my room like there was a ghost on his tail. Tink huffed.

"Tink, what's with him?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Tink rolled her eyes like what I had just asked was the most obvious thing ever.

"_Did you take a look at what you were wearing before you went to bed?_" She retorted before darting out of the room, probably to go to Pixie Hollow. I then pinked as I realized I was wearing really short shorts and a spaghetti strap top. The outfit showed more skin then it covered, and Peter was from a time period where showing ankles was considered scandalous. I laughed nervously, then quickly changed into pants and a tank top with broader straps. After I fastened on my dagger to my belt I hurried to the exit and jogged up to the surface. Peter and Iagan turned to look at me. Iagan had forgone his leather armor and spear for a more comfortable brown t-shirt and pants. I felt my face get pink as I noticed his _really_ toned muscles. Snap out of it Lyra!

"Hello Iagan. Amaranth wanted to see me?"I asked, walking up to stand next to Peter.

"Yes. She wants to train you in how to use your powers where there'll be no interferences or interruptions," Iagan explained. Cool! I smiled in relief at the thought of no pirates.

"Good. We wouldn't want the pirates to know about my powers, now would we?" I said. Iagan laughed. "No we wouldn't. Come on." He put an arm around my shoulders and started to lead me away. Iagan was uncomfortably hot, and I squirmed a bit. I got a bad feeling from Iagan, like he was a magnet and I was being repealed. Awkwardness filled me up until I couldn't take it.

"Uh, Peter, your coming right?" I called back in desperation. Please don't leave me alone with this guy!

Peter looked a bit relieved. "Wouldn't miss it."I smiled in relief. I was not going to be stuck alone with this guy! Peter flew to catch up with Iagan and me. "Can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Obviously, or Hook would have done so years ago," I joked.

"Yep! Let's go!"Peter said laughing. He grabbed my hand and tugged me into a run. I glanced over my shoulder to see Iagan glaring at the back of Peter's head. I offered a brief smile, and then looked back around as to not run into anything. I heard Iagan run after us. Within a few minutes, Peter led us into the clearing. Amaranth came over to greet us.

"Hello Lyra, Peter!" She came to stand in front of the three of us. "Look. All four elements, all four seasons, all four corners of the earth are now together." I glanced around. Peter, Amaranth, and Iagan were standing around with me in a circle. I guess I was right about Iagan being a child of fire. But…

"Four corners?" I asked. That was the part that didn't make any sense what so ever.

"North, South, East, West. Everyone has an area of the island we specifically guard. Iagan has the Western side, Peter has the North, and I have the South. You get the East," Amaranth explained. Ohhhhh… well that makes sense.

"Okay. Simple enough."

"Now, for training. Peter, Iagan, you two train over there. Try not to kill, maim, or seriously injure each other. Lyra, come with me." Amaranth placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me over to the crystalline stream.

"They wouldn't really hurt each other, would they?" I asked nervously.

"It's happened in the past. Nothing past a burn or a sprained ankle," Amaranth said calmly, like we were discussing the weather instead of the likely hood of our friends maiming each other.

"Um… okay then." Amaranth sat on a large, flat boulder next to the water. I rolled up my pant legs to my knees while Amaranth said, "Now, try and levitate a sphere of water about the size of an apple." I remembered the time I accidentally caught Tootles in a snare designed to catch pirates and dangle them upside-down by their ankle. It took five minutes and a lot of effort to get Tootles back on the ground. I held my hands out and concentrated. A sphere of water rose up out of the water and floated at eye level.

"Good job! Now levitate a second sphere." This was much more difficult, and it took a couple minutes of concentration to get two water balls floating in the air. Then I had to levitate three at the same time.

"Excellent! You're a natural at this!" Amaranth said, beaming at me once I had gotten all three water balls floating at eye level.

"I would hope so. After all it has been my destiny since I was born," I said, juggling the water balls. Amaranth giggled.

"Yes. And I know you what to ask me a question about Peter and Iagan, so start talking." I stopped juggling the water spheres and held them in one outstretched hand.

"I just was wondering… why do Peter and Iagan dislike each other so much?"

"I am sorry, but I can't answer that question. Ask Peter or Iagan, as it is their business." I sighed, but nodded.

"I understand. But-"

"You have another question."

"Yep."

"Go ahead."

"How did everyone on Neverland find out that the child of water was me?"

"That is a long and complicated answer. Summarized and simplified- Peter has a talent at finding people with unique characteristics or talents. Take Nibs for example. He had been a pickpocket his entire life before Peter found him. Nibs is an expert strategist, a useful skill when you spend half of your time fighting pirates. Nibs allowed Peter, the Indians, and the Lost Boys to start playing offensive instead of only defense.

"This talent has allowed Peter to pick people that are destined to come to Neverland. Wendy Darling helped Peter realize that not everyone that comes to Neverland can stay, even though it was a tough lesson to learn. When I made the prophecy about the child of water, Peter immediately started searching for the child. It took a few months, but he finally found the child- you. Unfortunately, Hook has a talent for always being able to find Peter, so that is the reason Hook appeared at your house." I thought about this for a minute.

"It makes sense now." I laughed shortly. "What's funny is, I always imagined that Peter and Tinker Bell would appear at my window to take me to Neverland. I didn't realize that it would actually happen though!"

"Yes, it was quite a surprise for me as well," Amaranth said.

"Peter brought you here too?"

"Yes. Everyone who isn't an Indian or pirate was brought here by Peter. So about a third of the human population of Neverland has come here thanks to Peter." Wow… that's cool.

"Ready to give up yet, Breeze Boy?"

"Not a chance, Flame Head!" Amaranth and I looked over just in time to see Peter push Iagan backwards and at the same time snagged his sword.

"I win!" Peter said. He twirled Iagan's sword in a circle while Iagan glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me my sword back." Iagan grumbled, reaching a hand out to take his sword back. Peter flew up to hover just out of Iagan's reach.

"Uh, uh, uh! What's the magic word?" He taunted.

"Peter! Give Iagan his sword back!" I shouted up at Peter. Maybe they'll make friends now. Peter shrugged and dropped the sword point first so it sank a few inches into the ground. Iagan yanked it out of the ground, scowling.

"I don't need a girl to fight my battles," He muttered, clearly thinking I wouldn't hear it. Angrily I raised my hands in front of me, and sent the three water balls straight at Iagan. They hit him dead on, completely soaking Iagan. There was a slight rumbling, and then a load of dust hit Iagan, covering him in mud now. Amaranth had added her contribution, standing next to me.

"But you might want to say that out of earshot of the girls on this island," I said, dropping my hands to back sides.

"Or you'll end up worse then covered in mud," Amaranth added, settling herself back onto the rock

"Oh, Peter? The Lost Kids will be waking up in a few minutes. Would you like to continue training, or be back before they realize you are gone?" She added.

"I'd rather be back home. Peter?" I said, turning to Peter. I gave him a sad puppy dog look that always worked on him when I wanted something. Peter's look softened. He was now putty in my hands.

"I guess we're going back home then," he relented. I smiled at him. I thought of something, and turned around to Amaranth.

"Amaranth, when is Peter's birthday?" I whispered.

"The autumnal equinox, in about three weeks," Amaranth answered, smiling slightly at the image she was probably getting from my plans.

"Thanks! For everything!" I whisper/shouted excitedly, hugging her. I released Amaranth and hurried up to Peter.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked, looking curious.

"Yep!" I answered. Peter grinned mischievously, then I was suddenly rocketing upwards being carried bridal style by Peter. I yelped in surprise. After I got over the shock, I glared at Peter.

"Next time warn me before you do that!" I snapped, crossing my arms. Peter rolled my eyes, not looking the least bit sorry.

"Next time might be in the middle of a pirate attack. Would you like the pirates a few extra seconds to get their guns out?"

"No thank you!" Peter laughed. I pouted for a minute or so. Then I remembered what Amaranth had said earlier, and glanced back at Peter.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you and Iagan hate each other so much?" Peter went from happy to nervous in two seconds flat.

"Except that. It's complicated, and I don't want to go into it," Peter said hastily. I opened my mouth to say something, but then Peter went into a steep dive. I shrieked and wrapped my arms tightly around Peter's neck. Just before we hit the ground, Peter pulled out of the dive and landed gently on the ground. I jumped down and glared at him.

"Tell me next time you do that too," I snapped again.

"Do what?" Peter asked, all too innocent.

"Scare the heck out of me!" Peter started snickering.

"It's not funny!"I shouted.

"Yes it is! You're fearless against pirates, mermaids, and wild animals, but surprising you with a simple dive…" Peter doubled over, laughing hysterically. I hmphed and went into the hideout. I heard Peter behind me, still snickering. Today was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

**A/N- So, not much action, mostly just answering questions I felt the need to answer. I promise that the next chapter will not take nearly as long to write though.**

**Raven- Seriously? Every chapter you say that!**

**You're in enough trouble already. Do you want to dig yourself deeper?**

**Raven- Shutting up now!**

**Thank you. Anyway, a girl can hope. Please review, and I'll try to update in about a week. *prays to writer god to get rid of writer's block* **


	11. Chapter 11 The Fun

**A/N- **

**Lyra- Hello everyone!**

**Peter- Wow, it's been a long time since we've seen all of you! What, two months?**

**Haley- No, almost four on the 30th. **

**All- Whhhoooaaa. **

**Lyra- Yikes, that's a little scary!**

**Raven- It's been boring for us. The pirates left back in March. Something about Mardi Gras…**

**Hale- Yeah, they haven't been back since then. Weird…**

**Peter- Hmm. Wait a second. Someone's missing. *Looks around, counting heads* Hey, where's Bookie?**

**Danny- I think she's in that room over there.**

**Lyra- *opens door to see Bookie passed out on the floor.* Uh, Bookie?**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**Lyra- *closes door* Let her sleep. That was a pretty nasty case of writers block, and she just finished this chapter today. She needs the rest. **

**Peter- Sure, why not?**

**Raven- And now the Lost Kids proudly present:**

Chapter 11- The Fun

**Lyra's POV**

I finished my breakfast of bread with cheese (goat cheese, as there aren't cows on Neverland) and raspberries. I glanced around the common room.

Nibs was sitting with Slightly and Raven at the other end of the table, pouring over battle notes and maps. They were the group that volunteered to come up with the plan to catch the spy parrot of Hook's. Raven was actually a good strategist, having led many games of Capture the Flag and toilet paper tepee-ing parties before. She could always be counted on for having a unique plan of action. Slightly was very smart, and of course Nibs was the master strategist of the group. They made a good group to plan the mission.

Danny and Sweetie were talking about something I couldn't hear on the couch. From Danny's goofy smile and Sweetie's blushing and giggling, I don't think I should go over.

Cora and Haley were being taught by the Twins and Tootles how to fire a slingshot properly using a drawing of a pirate as a target. The many holes showed that my friends were improving greatly.

Curly was taking a nap, curled up in a chair by the flickering fire. From the looks the Twins were stealing at him, I wouldn't be surprised if Curly was going to wake up covered in feathers and war paint.

Peter had disappeared after eating quick breakfast. I don't know where he went, but I had my suspicions that he had gone above ground looking for trouble. Again.  
Sometimes he was just the most troublesome kid in the group.

I suddenly got an urge to paint. I slipped into the hallway that led to all the girls' rooms, then went into my room, overcome by the urge to paint something. I sat at my art easel and paused.

I have no idea what to paint. Well, that's a first for me. Completely out of character.

Hmmm…

A fairy, glowing softly as the early morning sun behind them, while she glided through the misty forest. Enchanting, beautiful, slight touch of mystery.

…No, that doesn't work.

Maybe the mermaids, reclining on the large half submerged rocks among the watery shores of Mermaid Lagoon. Mysterious and enchanting, with a touch of danger.

…Nope, that's not it.

Hmm… what to paint? Grrrrr… I can't think of anything! What the heck! I've heard of writer's block, but never painter's block! So of course _I_ would get it! Grrrrr… I heard a commotion coming from the common room.

"HEY EVERYONE! HUGE NEWS!" I heard Peter shout. I knew he went above ground! But apparently he had news instead of a group of beat up pirates. That's an improvement.

I ran out of my room, nearly running into Haley in the door way of the girls' rooms. The Lost Kids all clustered around the dining room table (currently littered with papers and maps). Peter was at the head of the table, flushed from the cold air high up and grinning broadly. Tinker Bell was perched on his shoulder as usual.

"Everyone here?" He asked. The rest of us looked around.

"Looks like it," I said.

"Great! Well, Tink and I were flying over the island, and you won't believe what we saw in Pirate's Cove!"

"Pirates?" Raven guessed sarcastically.

"NO! That the thing! _The pirate ship is gone_!" Everyone gasped and started talking at once. Peter held a hand up and everyone quieted.

"I say that means we should play an island wide game of Hide and Seek!"

"YEAH!"

"I vote Nibs it!" Raven shouted.

"I second that!" Haley shouted.

"I pass the motion!" Slightly yelled.

"_WHAT?_"

"Nibs is it! Close your eyes, count to one hundred, then come and find us!"Peter shouted. With that everyone ran outside, leaving Nibs in the hideout to count. I separated from everyone else, heading north toward the mountains. I think it's about time I explored the mountains. I pushed deep into the forest, climbing over fallen trees and jumping over creeks. It must have been ten minutes before I stopped in a small grassy clearing. There was a tall, gnarled tree in the center, and the tall grass was dotted with wild flowers. It was peaceful there. I sat down under one of the tall trees surrounding the trees. When I burrowed down a bit, I was largely hidden by the tangled roots of the tree. Now I had time to think about Peter's birthday. A surprise party would be great, but I highly doubted the Lost Kids could keep that big of a secret. Okay, scrap the surprise party. But that doesn't mean I couldn't' get him a present or something. Great, another dilemma- what to get him? Maybe I should just… no, asking him would be a bad idea. Maybe I could… no, asking the Lost Kids would probably end up the same as the surprise party thing. Anyone else I could ask…. Wait! Tinker Bell! Of course! She knew Peter really well, and she can keep a secret! Now my only problem left… how to get Tink alone so I can ask.

Crud. Or as Nibs would say, cripes.

This is going to annoy the heck out of me.

Branches rustling nearby snapped me out of my thoughts. I froze, 'cause movement is seen way faster than staying still after all. A person appeared, but he was too tall for Nibs. It was Peter. He clearly had no idea I was here. I smirked inwardly. Time for payback. Peter passed right in front of my hiding spot, and I launched myself at him.

"HA!"

"What the-" Peter managed to say before I tackled him. We tumbled to the ground, rolling around and around until we finally stopped, me on top of him. I sat on his chest and grinned.

"Ha! I got you back!" I gloated triumphantly. Peter stared at me with wide eyes.

"For what?"

"Repeatedly scaring the heck out of me this morning."

"And that means you get to tackle me?"

"Of course." Peter suddenly grinned mischievously. My stomach dropped. From that look Hook has once been covered in bat poop and turkey feathers. I am so not kidding.

"What are you-" I couldn't finish the sentence because Peter was tickling me mercilessly.

"Peter! No… stop! You know I'm ticklish!" I protested.

"That's the point!" I couldn't protest anymore because I was laughing so hard. It was worse than the times Danny has ambushed me. Peter kept me trapped while he tickled me. Finally Peter stopped the torture when I could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"Don't… do that," I panted.

"Why not? You're really cute when you're laughing." Peter then turned bright red when he realized what exactly he said. I was probably redder then him.

"Thanks. You're cute when you're in shock." Peter grinned, then realized the double sided comment. I giggled when he said an indignant "Hey!".

"See? Shock!"

"And you're _laughing_! A laughing twit!"

"And you're a shocked fish!"

"Giggling flounder!"

"Shell shocked twinkle toes!"

"_Hysterical fire elf_!"

"…Fire elf?"

"Oops…"

"Tell me!"

"Uh, well, I, uh…"

"Come on Peter!"

"Fine!" Peter shouted. "Fire elves are like imps that control fire. They are burning hot to the touch, bright red with charcoal colored eyes, and love to play pranks on everyone. They live up north in the marshy areas. They're behind those weird lights that float around and lead people off track and into the deep areas where you sink up to your armpits."

"Does Iagan talk with them?"

"Yes. It's like me with fairies or you with mermaids."

"What does their language sound like?"

"Um… crackly."

"_Crackly_?"

"Yeah, like a fire. You know how a fire pops and cracks? It sounds a bit like that."

"Ooohhh."

"FOUND YOU!" Nibs shouted. Peter and I looked to see Nibs and all of the other Lost Kids standing at the edge of the clearing. Apparently we were the last ones to be found. I stood up, dragging a sulking Peter with me.

"Alright, you found us. What now?" I said. The Lost Kids gathered around.

"Well… we could keep playing. Or we could plan a gigantic party with the Indians!" Peter said. The Lost Kids all cheered.

"First, we go tell the chief the good news. Then we help them prepare the giant feast and bonfire that follows. Then we eat, drink, and be merry!"

"YEAH!"

"Now, follow me!" Peter led us to the Indian camp, which was more fun then it sounded when playing an intense game of Follow the Leader. It took us over two hours to make it to the Indian Camp with the rate our game was progressing, but it was worth it to see the look on Tootles face when he fell into an ice cold stream while trying to cross mossy stones. Everyone had made it across but him, and at the last second his foot slipped on a particularly wet patch of moss. Poor Tootles fell into a deep spot in the stream, completely submerging. When he came back up, sputtering water and looking positively shocked, none of the Lost Kids could help it. We dissolved into fits of laughter. I helped Tootles out of the stream (shivering and a little miffed at our reactions), and we continued on our way. When we arrived at the Indian Camp, the Indians were busy at work as usual. Chief Fighting Bear came up to Peter, and after a short conversation the Indians were busy for a completely different reason. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a blur of preparations: getting wood for the bonfire and cooking fires, helping prepare the food for the feast, keeping an eye on the little kids as they ran around playing Catch the Pirate (a game like reverse tag- one player gets chased by everyone else).

When it was two hours away from sunset, everyone was ready. The celebration began with a bang- literally. Somehow Hunter and Trapper managed to find a case of gunpowder and constructed an actual firework with the help of Raven. It was pretty awesome, but it scared the pixie dust off of everyone. Soon everyone was eating their fill of delicious food and praising the creativity of the Twins and Raven. I ended up sitting between Haley and Danny.

"Great food, huh Lyra?" Haley said conversationally.

"Yeah," I said absently. Should I ask her? It might be a bit rude. Haley knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Cat gotcha tongue?" She asked.

"I was just wondering… why did you stay on Neverland? You could have gone home to your family by now. Why did you stay?" I asked. The question had been bugging me since Haley, Cora, and Raven all decided to stay a couple weeks after we left the Mainland. Peter had given them the option to leave and go back home. None of them hesitated to say that they would stay. Haley thought about this for a few minutes, her nose scrunched up like she does whenever she's thinking hard.

"Well, it just felt right. I didn't really feel like I fit in with the rest of my family. Everyone in my family is an amazing athlete and a brilliant scholar. But I was the klutzy bookworm, the one who didn't live up to my parents expectations," Haley said.

"But you got straight A's in school!" I exclaimed.

"And a C in gym class because I was a complete klutz ," Haley said, "Neverland has helped me become less klutzy, and give me something to shine at. The Lost Kids are all tutored by me, excluding us five older kids. Neverland lets me have something to be better than everyone at. With my big family, I couldn't do that on the Mainland. So I wanna stay here. And Lyra? Could you just call me Hale from now on? I want to finalize my decision, and what better way than to get a new name?" Haley, I mean Hale said.

"Sure. I'll help spread the word… Hale." Hale beamed at me and went back to her food. Talk about your food for thought… no pun intended. By the time the sun set, everyone had finished their food and some musicians struck up an upbeat tune. Dozens of people started dancing around the bonfire. I sat on the side, watching everyone dance and spin round and round the fire. At one point Cora sat next to me, breathing heavily from dancing.

"Hi Cora! Having a good time yet?" I asked.

"I will be… soon as… I catch… my breathe," She panted. I waited as Cora slowly caught her breathe.

"Cora, I was thinking recently about things. But I wanted to know why did you stay in Neverland? Don't you want to go back to your mom?" I asked. Cora thought, absently drawing swirling designs in the dirt.

"I guess I stayed to keep you safe. I mean, all we know is that Hook wants you for some reason. I may be a coward for most things, but I can't just leave my friends here to fight by themselves. Mama always said, "_No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo_." That means you can't cover the sun with one finger. I can't just let you guys try and fight without my help. Mama would understand," Cora explained.

I guess I should explain the Spanish expression. Cora's mom is Spanish, and is a single mother. Cora doesn't know her dad, and neither does Cora's mom. All I know is that Cora's mom was… raped… and left for dead. Luckily she lived and along came Cora nine months later. Ms. Jones is very strong, and raised Cora by herself with the help of her parents. And did a good job about it too. They're very close. Anyway, Cora looks a lot like her mom, except for her wavy hair and light blue eyes, and speaks fluent Spanish because of her mom.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're glad you stayed. Oh, and Haley wants to be called Hale now. Spread the word?" I said. Cora nodded and ended up leaving to join back in with the dancing. I wasn't left alone for long.

"Hiya Lyra! Why aren't you joining in on the fun?" Raven asked, plopping down next to me. I shrugged.

"Hey Raven, can I ask you why you stayed in Neverland?" Raven pondered this for a minute before answering.

"I think I stayed because I can be who I am, not someone else. You know my family Lyra- always proper, always busy, always arguing," Raven said, "They always disapproved of my wild child antics. That was one thing they agreed on. Neverland is the one place where I can be me. Crazy, hyper, rebellious, always ready to pick a fight. But I don't even get in trouble! In fact, I get encouraged to be me!" Raven said, laughing a bit.

"Encouraged by Nibs maybe," I teased, rewarded by a blushing Raven and a punch to the arm.

"And what about you, Mrs. Pan?" Raven asked. My face grew hot.

"Raven! I don't like Peter," I said.

"Yeah right. Look, here he comes now. Go dance with him and have some fun!" Raven said. True enough, Peter was walking towards us.

"I'm having fun right here watching everyone Raven," I protested.

"Hi Lyra," Peter said.

"Hey Peter," Raven said, "Can you get Lyra to go and dance? I've been trying to convince her for two minutes and she won't budge." My jaw dropped. Before I could protest, Peter grabbed my hand and tugged me onto my feet.

"Can't have someone sitting all night," Peter joked, pulling me toward the dancers, "Don't bother arguing. You're goanna dance whether you like it or not."

"That'll be a not." Peter just laughed and pulled me into the dance. I'll admit it- I had fun. But by the time the night was over, I was beat. Same with everyone else. The Lost Kids all said their goodbyes. Slightly got a kiss on the cheek from Tiger Lily, which made everyone tease him. Then Sweetie surprised everyone and kissed Danny on the cheek. He turned bright red and held her hand the whole way home. It was so sweet! Sure, Danny was teased as much as Slightly, but he was completely oblivious. After everyone got home, I shooed everyone to their bedrooms. I went to my own after being persuaded to tell Danny a short bedtime story. I fell into bed, and soon fell fast asleep.

**Hook's POV**

"Land ho!" Came the cry from the crow's nest. I saw the houses we were heading for. The perfect bait for the perfect trap…

**A/N- **

**Raven- that was a pretty boring chapter.**

**All- NO!**

***comes out of room wielding chainsaw* DIE!**

**Raven- AH! SAVE ME! *runs away from Bookie who chases Raven out of the room***

**All but Raven- No!**

**Lyra- It's cold, but after that writers block, I don't want to mess with Bookie. **

**Hale- But we do know that Bookie would say, if she wasn't trying to kill Raven with a chainsaw,**

**Peter- Where did she even get that?**

**Lyra- I don't even want to know. **

**Hale- Bookie would apologize profusely, and say that the next chapter will have more action. Hopefully it won't take as long. And this chapter was mostly character development for Raven, Cora, me, and a few others in tDG who shall remain nameless**

**Nibs- *cough* Peter and Lyra *cough***

**Hale- Nibs, nameless, remember !**

**Nibs- Right sorry!**

**Lyra- Oh look, Bookie's back!**

***Comes back dragging a tied up Raven* Uh, hi? **

**Lyra- Anything you need to add?**

**Um… nope, think you guys covered everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some business to take care of**

**Lyra- Don't kill Raven Bookie, we need her for the next chapter!**

**Right… I'll just maim her a bit. **

**All- WHAT?**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this story! I promise the next chapter will have more action! **


	12. Chapter 12 The Parrot Plan

**A/N- Man, it's been too long!**

**Raven- yeah, over two months!**

**Alright, sorry! I've been busy lately, and I had the most annoying plot bunny for another story that I couldn't shake. But it's summer now, I have a laptop, so the chapters should be coming out a bit faster than usual.**

**Peter- Not that that's saying much. **

**Did I ask you? Besides, shouldn't you go and get those pirates back to their ship and not in front of the door? **

**All- What pi-**

***Door bangs ominously***

**All- *sweatdrop* BLOCK THE DOOR!**

***Smiles sweetly* You'd think they'd have learned by now not to mess with the authoress. Oh, and the other chapters have been altered a bit. Same author notes, just a few revisions and the chapter titles are changed. Because the titles sucked. Anyway, here's Chapter 12 of The Darling Girl!**

Chapter 12- The Parrot Problem

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up that morning to shouting in the common room. Within seconds I had bolted out of bed, grabbed my dagger where I had tossed it the night earlier, and was opening the door to the common room.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Nibs, Raven, and Slightly looked at me excitedly. All of their faces were shinning with pride and excitement, even with the dark circles under their eyes.

"We got the plan!" Slightly said proudly.

"The what?" I asked, confused and tired.

"The plan to get the parrot, silly!" Nibs said, "We finished it! It's ready to be put into motion!" My brain finally kicked into gear.

"Seriously?" I asked, and my friends nodded eagerly.

"Well go wake everyone up, don't just stand around shouting about it!" I ordered, turning back to wake up the girls.

"Cora! Wake up!" I shouted as I entered Cora's room. Her room resembled a warm cave that belonged in the desert, with reddish walls and red-tinged floor. Her desk was against the wall to my left, the top littered with paper. Cora must be working on something. Two chests sat across from the door, the contents firmly locked. Her bed was a square article in an alcove near the corner. On the floor next to the bed were a bundle of blankets, and Cora was fast asleep on the bed. Cora was an avid kicker in her sleep. Not a good thing to be sitting next to her at a sleep over. When I shouted, Cora woke up with a start and toppled onto the pile of blankets.

"What's with all the shouting? Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" She complained, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"The plan to get the parrot. It's finished," I said. Cora's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Let's go! Is Hale awake yet? No? Well she's goanna be once I'm through with her," Cora went right across the hall into Hale's room.

Hale's room resembled a night forest, with thick branches of ivy covering the walls and normally night-blooming flowers intertwined with the ivy. A carpet of moss grew all over the floor, cushioning our feet. Hale's desk was set in the corner, littered with more flowers and papers which had attempts at poetry and completed math equations on them. The customary chests were open and their contents scattered all over the floor. Hale wasn't the tidiest person in the world. Speaking of Hale, there she was, sleeping in her bed. Or should I say hammock. Hale was deep asleep, burrowed deep into her blackest as the hammock swung ever so slightly back and forth.

"Hale! Wake up! Operation Parrot is ready for action!" I shouted. Hale didn't move a muscle.

"Gosh, she's such a deep sleeper!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a new revelation?" Cora asked sarcastically. "Okay, this isn't going anywhere!" Cora flipped the hammock upside down, sending Hale to the ground. She stirred sleepily.

"Wha's goin on?" She said into her blankets. Hale picked up her head, looking at us confused.

"Why am I on the ground with you people in the room?" She questioned.

"Get up sleepy head. Operation Parrot is ready to go and you need to get your butt out into the common room," I ordered.

"Yes Mother." Hale sleepily got up with her eyes closed, turned … and walked into the wall.

"Cora, please make sure Hale gets to the common room without hurting herself," I sighed.

"Yes Ma'am." I went back to the common room. Everyone was up, some of them half asleep.

"Lyra, go get Peter up," Raven said.

"Why me?"

"'Cause Peter gets grumpy when he wakes up-" Hunter started.

"-and he'll be less grumpy if you wake him up," Trapper finished. I don't see the logic in that, but I sighed and went to Peter's room. I thought I heard whispers and giggles when I left, but I wasn't sure.

**Raven's POV**

"Nice job twins!" I whispered. They giggled.

"Hopefully this should move things along a bit," Curly whispered, which cause everyone to giggle.

"Good idea to make Mother go get Peter Raven," Nibs said, which made me extremely happy for some reason.

"Alright, now who'll win the loot if this gets the two love-doves get hooked up? Who's got the betting sheet?" I asked.

**Lyra's POV**

I walked down the hallway, which was much longer than the girls' because of the multitude of boys in our gang. I stopped at the end in front of the door that read PETER in a sloppy scrawl. I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. It was really dark inside, but I could make out the faint form of a bed and a lump under the covers with the light from the hallway.

"Peter," I called out. The lump didn't move. I opened the door wider and stepped inside.

"Peter!" I said louder. The lump stirred a bit.

"PETER!" Peter jumped five feet in the air, where he hovered and looked around the room frantically.

"What? Where?" He asked, looking around frantically.

"Down here." Peter looked down and saw me. He relaxed and flew down to the ground. He landed in front of me, looking a bit irritated.

"What's so important that you needed me up?" Peter asked, crossing his arms.

"Nibs, Slightly, and Raven figured out a plan to catch the parrot," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Everyone's waiting for you." Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind him. I stumbled then followed.

"Peter, I can walk by myself just fine," I said.

"Oh really?" Peter asked, stopping to look at me mischievously. I sweat-dropped and thought, Uh-oh. Then the world turned upside down. Peter had thrown me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Peter just laughed and carried me out into the common room.

"About time you two showed up," I heard Raven say, "I was starting to wonder what you two were doing." I blushed, but it was barely noticeable seeing that Peter had yet to put me down and the blood was starting to rush to my head.

"Wonder all you like Crow," I started, purposely changing her name to the one the Indians had accidentally called her one day. They don't make that mistake anymore, but the Lost Kids have yet to let it go

"- but Peter here won't put me down!" Peter dropped me. I dropped to the ground, landing on my head and rolling onto my back with a loud "HEY!".

"Not funny!" I said, standing up and dusting myself off. Peter snickered.

"Let's get down to Operation Parrot, shall we?" Slightly urged. Everyone gathered around the dining table which was littered with various items: maps, balled up paper of scrapped ideas, diagrams, paper with mindless doodles on them, charcoal pencils, _broken_ charcoal pencils, and a partially eaten roll were just some of the things on the table.

Slightly and Nibs brushed the unnecessary items off the table (Raven ate the roll) and placed two maps, a diagram of a trap, and a list of supplies front and center on the table. Peter examined the papers while Slightly explained the trap to everyone else-

"The idea is to pretend to trap the bird in the woods here, but pretend to fail. The parrot will fly back to his nest to sleep, thinking we failed, then BAM! He's caught in the real trap. It's genius!" Slightly said proudly, his nose turned up haughtily in the air.

"It looks like it's going to work. Good job guys!" Peter said. The three master minds puffed up their chests and looked around proudly at the praise Peter had given them.

"Alright, do we have all these supplies?" Peter asked.

"Yep, we just need to get them set up," Raven responded.

"Great. Let's split the tasks up. The most complicated one is the false trap. Why don't Lyra, Danny, and me set up the real trap while the rest of you do the fake one?" Everyone exchanged a look, then smiled at us.

"Actually, we need Danny for the fake trap. You two can do the real trap together," Hale said. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Hale…"

"Yeah! Danny needs to come with us," Sweetie said. Danny immediately ran over to her side and the two of them gave me a double puppy dog stare. Not even Lord Voldemort could have refused those two in puppy-dog mode.

"I guess that's okay," I said nervously. I had a bad feeling the Lost Kids' sudden secret conversations revolved around me and Peter. But I couldn't investigate anything right now, because Peter pulled me away from the group to collect the materials piled on one side of the room. After we had picked up the few supplies needed, everyone trooped up the stairs and outside. Peter and I waved goodbye and went north, while the others went south to a clearing we frequented for games which made it a prime target for the faux trap. While we walked to Hangman's Tree, Peter and I chatted about nothing in particular. It took us about ten minutes to reach the tree, during which Peter and I started playing the Question Game. It's a game where you take turns asking each other questions on any subject, like-

"What is your favorite song?" Peter asked, shifting net on his shoulder. I thought about this for a few moments.

"I think either Never Grow Up or Hoist the Colors High," I answered. Peter cocked his head curiously at me.

"I've never heard the song Hoist the Colors High. Could you sing it for me?" He asked.

"Maybe later. Here's the tree," I said, pointing. Hangman's Tree was an old dead tree, its sturdy thick branches once used to hang traitors by the pirates. It has been decades since used, but an old nose still hung from one branch, swaying eerily in the breeze. Near the top was a small nest, dotted with gold doubloons and red feathers

"That's the nest alright," Peter said, looking up at the nest. I dropped the rope and pulled a copy of the trap out of my pocket. I studied it, making sure I knew what we were supposed to do. Peter peered over my shoulder, looking down at the plan. I tried to ignore how close he was to me and folded the plan back up. Peter stood up straight as I turned around.

"Alright, you're going to have to fly up there and set the trap up. Tink is busy in Pixie Hollow and she didn't dust anyone today," I said. Peter nodded, then picked up the net and rope. He flew up to the nest and started fiddling with the rope and net. I studied the plan again. It was a simple enough trap. Just a net connected to a rope that when something or someone stepped in it would close the end net and trap whoever was hapless enough to get stuck in it.

"Hello Peter, Lyra. How are you today?" A soft voice asked from the forest. I turned around to see Amaranth walking into the clearing, with Iagan following behind like a lost puppy.

"Amaranth! Iagan! What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered. Iagan sidled up to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Just in the neighborhood, saw you guys, thought we'd stop by for a chat," Iagan said smoothly. I slipped out from under his arm and looked at Amaranth questioningly.

"I _saw_ you and Peter here. I thought it would be nice to visit," She said, smiling softly. I caught the stress on the word saw and guessed that meant she had a vision about us being here.

"That's nice. So what have you been up to?" I asked Amaranth. Iagan wandered a few feet away to the edge of the forest, sulking as I chatted with Amaranth lightly.

"I've been keeping an eye on the pirates. They're somewhere that I can't see right now," Amaranth said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"It's not that uncommon. I can really only see things that are happening on the island. If they've gone to the Mainland, then I won't be able to see them. Only on the rare occasion will I see something happening on the Mainland," Amaranth explained, "It's no big deal. Have you been practicing your powers?"

"Uh, sure. Let's go with that." Amaranth giggled.

"Hey, have you noticed Iagan can't keep his eyes off of us?" I asked in whisper.

"Yes I have. I think he likes you," She said.

"That's silly. Water and Fire are opposites, they don't mix," I said, "He must like you. You said that he gets all stiff when he's near you." Amaranth blushed lightly.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Oh, you like him do you?"

"…yes, yes I do."

"Good for you. He'll come around eventually. Boys are really dense when it comes to feelings."

"And what about Peter and you?" I felt my cheeks get hot.

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"It's obvious you two like each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said nervously. Amaranth laughed, and I smiled. Amaranth was really a nice girl once you got to know her. Quiet, steady, like the earth.

"Lyra! Could you come up here? I can't… get this knot… tied!" Peter exclaimed, jerking his fingers free of a tangled mess of rope.

"Give me a lift up there and I might be able to fix it," I said, sighing. Suddenly the ground trembled and lifted me up into the air. Sitting down, I ended up sitting on a giant earth hand that lifted me up to the branch Peter was crouching on. I scooted off the hand and sat in front of Peter.

"Thanks Amaranth. Next time give me some warning please?" I said weakly. Amaranth manipulated the earth back to its original place and laughed softly.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind," She said. Shaking my head to clear it, I peered at the snarl of rope attached to one end of the net.

"Pixie dust Peter, you really got this tangled," I said, poking at the knot.

"Sorry, but it just wouldn't do what I wanted it to," Peter said, leaning over my shoulder. I sighed and worked on untangling the snarl of rope. Peter watched me as I slowly untangled the mess.

"Lyra? Could you sing that song Hoist the Colors High?" Amaranth asked. I didn't question her knowing (she is an Oracle) and instead tried to remember the lyrics. Once I had them in mind, I started singing softly-

"_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam_

_Yo-ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_Now some have died and some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage_

_And the devil to pay_

_We lay to fiddlers green_

_Yo-ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_The bell has been raised_

_From its watery grave_

_Hear its sepulchral tone_

_A call to all, pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sails to home_

_Yo-ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_Yo-ho, all hands_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_Yo-ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_Yo-ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high!_

_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam_"

I finished singing and tying the knot correctly this time. Amaranth, Iagan, and Peter applauded politely.

"Thanks for tying the knot. It looks like the trap is finished," Peter said. He was so close his breathe tickled my ear. I got goosebumps and tried to clear my head of its sudden blankness.

"Yes, it's finished. Now we just have to hid and wait for the parrot to show up," I said. Peter nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist. The goosebumps were now accompanied by butterflies in my stomach. Peter gently hovered and lowered me to the ground.

"Thanks Peter," I said.

"You're welcome." Iagan coughed pointedly. Color flooded my cheeks as I realized Peter still had his arm around my waist. Peter laughed awkwardly and dropped his arm back to my side.

"Wasn't that song about pirates?" Iagan asked.

"Um, yeah, it was a part of a story about pirates," I said. Peter looked at me in disbelief.

"In the story the pirates are the good guys, they're fighting for freedom and they keep the illegal theft and killing to a minimum. Don't worry so much Peter," I said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. Peter nodded and relaxed.

"Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime. The Lost Kids would love it. Full of action and swordfights," I said. Peter smiled and nodded eagerly. The butterflies increased in number.

"So what's the net for?" Iagan asked.

"Catching a parrot. He's been spying on us for the pirates, so we're goanna catch him," Peter said coolly. Iagan looked a bit uneasy.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Just wondering if that's the real nest," Iagan said.

"It's the only nest near Pirates Cove with red parrot feathers and gold pirate doubloons. I'm pretty sure that we've got the right one," Peter said.

"Besides, the mermaids wouldn't lie to me," I said. Iagan nodded curtly.

"Iagan and I should be going now," Amaranth said quietly, "it was nice seeing you."

"You too. See you later," I said. Amaranth and Iagan left, heading in the direction of the mountains.

"We better hide. The others will be baiting the parrot soon," I said.

"Okay. That tree has a good vantage point, let's hide there," Peter said, pointing to a leafy tree near the tree. Peter picked me up and flew into the tree, landing on a thick branch well hidden from the nest. He set me down in front of him, and I sat side-saddle on the branch.

"Now we wait," I said.

**Peter's POV**

I leaned against the trunk of the tree, bored within a few minutes of waiting. Just a few minutes of waiting seems like an eternity to me. I'm not the most patient person in the world. The Lost Kids in general aren't very patient. Lyra's a pretty good exception to the rule. Sometimes she's impatient, but she's good at not showing it. Such as now. Lyra had a leg propped up on the branch we were sitting on, her chin resting on her knee as she watched the trap and occasionally scanned the sky for the parrot. I silently wondered how a girl so small and delicately built could house such a deadly core. I mean, a skilled swordsman- er, woman- _and_ a Guardian of Neverland? Definitely a case of looks can be deceiving. Like a dagger forged by the dwarves of the stories- beautiful and deadly all at the same time.

Lyra suddenly looked at the sky.

"There! It's the parrot!" She whispered, pointing to a red speck in the sky. As it got closer, I could that the speck was a red parrot that was losing feathers and had a peg leg. It was flying towards Hangman's Tree.

"Is it… smoking?" asked Lyra in a whisper. She nodded, stifling a giggle. The false trap clearly did its job. The parrot landed in the nest, settling itself until it was comfortable. Lyra and I waited with baited breathe.

Nothing happened. The parrot started preening itself.

"Plan B then," I whispered to Lyra. I pulled a burlap sack from where it hung on my belt. With a whoop, I launched myself out of the tree and flew towards the bird. The parrot started into the air with a squawk and tried to fly away. I condensed the air around it until it was all but frozen in midair. I swooped over and scooped it up in the sack. The parrot thrashed around, but it was hopelessly caught in the sack, which I tied closed with a length of rope.

"Peter! You caught it!" Lyra shouted, dropping out of the tree. She hugged me happily, causing my stomach to flip flop.

"Of course I did. But why didn't the trap work?" I thought out loud. Handing the sack to Lyra, I flew up to the nest. I saw that there was a hole in the middle of the net that hadn't been there when I had set it up.

"There's a hole in the middle! It wasn't there a minute ago!" I exclaimed, picking the net up and showing Lyra.

"That's weird. But the parrot is our prisoner, and that's all that matters," Lyra said. I don't think so, but I left it unsaid. Instead I dismantled the trap and flew back down to where Lyra was standing.

"Come on, let's go find the others and tell them the news!" Lyra said, grabbing my hand and pulling me after her. I smiled and followed happily.

**A/N- Not as much action as I had promised in the last chapter, but originally I was going to post a different chapter first, but then decided to post this one. **

**All- Hurry up! We need help! **

**And the song Lyra sang? It's called Hoist the Colors High from Pirates of the Caribbean 3- At Worlds End. I was listening to it via Youtube when I was writing the chapter and I couldn't resist adding it in.**

**Raven- Yeah, yeah, yeah. Would you get rid of these pirates already?**

**Just give me a second! Anyway, review. Hopefully the next chapter will be soon. I've set a goal for myself to finish this story by the time summer's over. So you can look forward to that. **

**All- AH! THEY GOT A CANNON!**

**The pirates have gotten smarter. *pulls bazooka out* ATTACK!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Sea

**A/N- **

**All- Holy crap.**

**Over 100… reviews… *faints***

**Lyra- oh no. Someone get some smelling salts!**

**Hale- Uh, well I think Bookie's very happy about how many reviews this stories gotten…**

**Peter- no smelling salts. We have one of Curly's socks though.**

**I'm awake!**

**Curly-Hey! My socks don't smell that bad!**

**All- Yes they do.**

**And yes I am very pleased with how many reviews this story has gotten. I'm amazed you people like my story so much, it really means a lot to me! So I'm going on vacation in a couple days (Yes!) but my access to the Internet is somewhat limited, so the next chapter may be hard to post, but I'll find a way to do it! So, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 13- The Sea

**Lyra's POV**

Peter and I arrived at the Hideout to see that everyone was waiting for us.

"Did you get the parrot?" Danny asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in front of me. The others crowded around us, making it hard to reach the dining table.

"Yes, we got him," I announced, grinning. Everyone cheered as Peter put the burlap sack on the dining table. It rolled around as the parrot tried to escape, nearly rolling right off the table before I caught it and put it back in the center. Slightly put a slightly rusted bird cage next to the sack, and Peter picked the sack back up. He held the opening of the sack in front of the cage door before loosening the rope that kept the opening closed. The parrot was in such a rush to escape the sack that he flew straight into the cage, slamming into the other side. The cage rocked violently as Slightly slammed the door shut and locked it. The parrot frantically flew around the cage, flapping his wings and squawking hoarsely as us Lost Kids looked on.

"Alright, we got the parrot. Now what?" Curly asked.

"Well, we could interrogate him," Raven said.

"What does inter-date mean?" Sweetie asked.

"_Interrogate_ means to question a person thoroughly. Or in this case, a parrot," Hale said matter-of-factly.

"Um, does the parrot speak English?" Danny thought out-loud. Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"This could take a while," Slightly said finally, scratching his head.

"Well, while you guys work on that, I'm goanna go for a walk," I said, moving towards the door. I think it's about time to talk with the mermaids again. It's been too long.

"You shouldn't go alone," Peter said, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Peter, the pirates aren't here. The only danger would be animals, and I can handle them," I said, smiling.

"Okay. How long will you be gone?" Peter relented.

"I'll be back before dark."

"Alright, see you then," Peter said.

"See ya." I exited. As I climbed up the stairs, I could hear arguing coming from the Lost Kids. They may think of me as their mother, but I don't get in the middle of arguments. At least I try not to.

**Peter's POV**

"Oh, Peter's worried about Lyra!" Raven said suggestively.

"Why wouldn't I be? She's my best friend!" I protested.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you like her," Raven said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I do not! She's a good friend, nothing more!" I shouted.

"Do too!" All of the Lost Kids chorused. I scowled at them.

"Do too!" The parrot suddenly squawked. Everyone looked at it in surprise.

"At least we know he knows English," Danny commented.

"Peter likes Lyra!" The parrot said.

"Ah shut up!" I said, banging the side of the cage.

**Lyra's POV**

A few minutes of walking later, I had reached Mermaid Lagoon. Carefully I picked my way down the rocky shore to the water's edge. Sitting down on my heels on a broad rock next to the water, I called out in Mermish, "_Good tides to you!_" For an instant nothing changed, and then I saw three heads emerge from the middle of the lagoon. They shrieked something and dove, coming up in front of me so suddenly I fell backwards onto my butt.

Viet, Ursula, and Pacifica all giggled at my surprised expression.

"_Did we surprise you?_" Viet asked, trying to hide the smile on her face behind a hand.

"_Yes you did as a matter of fact,_" I said. The mermaids giggled again.

"_What can we do for you Lyra daughter-of-water?_" Viet asked, a smile still on her face.

"_You said to come and visit you because you have much to teach me. Well, here I am,_" I said.

"_Here you are,_" Pacifica repeated, "_Come in. We will have to go to the palace to properly teach you._" Pacifica held a delicate hand out. I hesitated though.

"_What's wrong?_" Pacifica asked, cocking her head, "_Don't you want to learn?_"

"_I do. I'm just nervous. I can't breathe under water like you,_" I said.

"_That would be a problem. For normal humans,_" Ursula said scornfully, "_You're the daughter of water! You can make a bubble around your head to breathe air with!_" I felt very silly now.

"_Oh, right_," I said, turning red. I carefully slid into the water next to the mermaids. They swam backwards to give me some room. I'm not exactly sure how to make a bubble, but I managed to create a somewhat awkward bubble around my head. The mermaids did their best not to laugh, but I then I said to make sure I didn't run into anything just in case. The bubble really distorted my vision, and the mermaids ended up laughing their scales off at me after my comment. Pacifica grasped my hand and towed me behind her under the water, leaving me free to look around in awe at the completely different world that was beneath the surface of Mermaid Lagoon.

It was beautiful in a slightly eerie way. Tall forests of seaweed waved in the currents, reaching to almost the surface of the lagoon. The rocky shoreline turned into a sandy bottom, littered with shells, rocks, underwater plants, and sea creatures. I could see more mermaids swimming under the surface, their tails gracefully propelling them through the water to and from caves that lined the edge of the lagoon with brightly colored curtains serving as doors. Viet and her friends led me to the largest cave, its opening hidden from view by a silvery curtain that waved gently in the breeze. It led a network of caves lit by glowing anemones, with many mermaids swimming around them. Their appearances varied from the blonde haired and light skinned of Caucasians to the black haired and dark skinned of African Americans. Their tails were all some variation of blue or green, and their skin all had a blue tinge to it that showed that they were mermaids and not ordinary women. I knew I was pink from their stares, the emotions in the mermaids' eyes as varying as their appearance. They often whispered something to their companions and giggled, making my blush deepen.

Ignoring the stares of their fellows, Viet led me to a large spacious chamber made of dark gray stone. I looked around in wonder. There was an elegantly carved gray stone throne embedded with mother-of-pearl and sea glass at the end of the chamber, sitting on a raised dais. A few benches of the same gray stone lined the walls. While the furniture was scarce, the decoration made up for it. Lanterns of glowing anemones lit the place up brightly, showing mosaics made of sea glass on the floor that depicted everything about undersea life. Tapestries of beautiful mermaids hung from the walls. Seashells studded the walls that weren't covered by tapestries.

"_Do you like the throne room?_" Pacifica asked, giggling.

"_It's beautiful_," I sighed.

"_Come. There is a place where we can rest and you can breathe without a bubble_," Viet said, swimming up. We followed, and Viet led us to a ledge at the top of the chamber. We broke through the surface, and I realized that there was a bubble of air at the top of the chamber. The ledge was partially under water, and led to dry rock above it about six feet by six feet wide. It doubled as a bench for the mermaids. I used it as a step to sit on the dry rock. I also distantly saw a small hole big enough for me to crawl through in the wall opposite me.

"_This is a chamber that we take people we favor to. This way we can talk without people overhearing us,_" Viet explained, settling herself on the ledge. Pacifica sat next to her, but Ursula waved to us and swam back down to the throne room. I distantly saw her disappear through the door.

"_Ursula has duties to attend to. She will be return later. Now we may teach you our history and the laws of the seas_," Viet said. I thought about this as I wrung water out of the end of my shirt. This will certainly be an interesting lesson.

"_I have to be back by dark_," I said warningly.

"_Do not worry Daughter-of water. It will not take too long,_" Viet said, smiling.

"_Let us start with our origins. Mermaids are born from the drowned souls of women on the seas…_" For the rest of the day I learned about mermaids, their origins, their lives, everything. I learned that mermaids rarely took people to where I was sitting. Only the most trusted individuals were brought here. Recently only Peter would come. Amaranth was too busy, and the mermaids didn't like Iagan, because of his relation to fire. There was also an above ground entrance to where I was sitting, but Viet and Pacifica had brought me underwater to show me off to the other mermaids. I was apparently the talk of the sea, much to my embarrassment and happiness. I also found out that codfish was a mermaid insult, the worst kind of name you could call someone. Suddenly Hook's nickname made much more sense to me. Ursula returned later to tell us that the sun was setting, and that it was time for me to leave. Before I departed, the mermaids gave me a silver comb with a mermaid on its surface made of sea glass. I thanked them enthusiastically and left using the dry exit. I came up on a cliff top near the edge of the lagoon that looked out onto the sea. It was breathtaking, but I had to hurry back home before dark came.

I had just entered the hideout when I suddenly ended up on the floor with a whole bunch of people on top of me. The only person not on me was Peter, who was floating above the pile of kids.

"Lyra! You're back!" They cheered.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped. They laughed and got off of me, letting me breathe.

"You were gone forever!"

"It's getting dark out!"

"The parrot talked, but it only cursed at us…"

"What took you so long?" Everyone was talking at the same time, clamoring to be heard first. My head was swirling with all the comments and questions.

"Alright everyone! It's time to go to bed!" Peter shouted. Everyone groaned, but trooped off to bed.

"Thanks Peter. My head started hurting from all their questions," I said.

"So… did you have a good time with the mermaids?" Peter asked slyly.

"What? How did you know that?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm the great Peter Pan. I know everything," Peter boasted.

"Tink followed me, didn't she?" Peter scowled at me.

"That easy to guess?"

"Yes." Peter sighed.

"So did you have a good time with them?" He asked, cocking his head at me.

"Yeah. They taught me everything about the sea! It was great! They even gave me this comb," I showed Peter the comb. He took it and looked at it closely.

"Pretty," Peter gave it back to me.

"Did you make any progress on the parrot?"

"No. The most he said were some very creative curses." I giggled.

"Must have picked it up from the pirates. Oh well. Tomorrow's a new day. Maybe he'll sing like a canary," I said hopefully, "Where did you put him anyway?"

"Raven decided to keep him in her room," Peter said.

"Let's hope that there's a parrot left in the morning," I said teasingly. Peter laughed.

"I agree. Now off to bed," He propelled me towards the girls' rooms.

"Whoa! Since when did _you_ care about getting a full night's sleep?" I asked, half teasing.

"Since I had to listen to a bird cuss me out all day while you were having fun with the mermaids. Now shoo."

"Okay. Good night Breeze Boy," I said, rolling my eyes and smirking at Peter.

"Good night Fishstick," Peter called over his shoulder.

"_Fishstick_?" He ran away laughing as I gaped at him. I finally snorted and went to bed. I was certainly tired, though I was going to get Peter back for that nickname. Lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling, bored. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, and I leaped out of bed. Rushing over to my easel, I set up a fresh canvas and set to work.

I finally had a good idea for a painting, and a present for Peter.

**A/N- So next time- Peter's birthday! At least, that's what my plan is. Do not count on it, I may change my mind last minute. For now, that's the plan. Oh, and as a special treat for getting 100 awesome reviews… I shall now be responding to comments. Well, anonemous I can't, because they're anonomous after all, but those who have accounts/bothered to actually log in to accounts I shall respond to. **

**Lyra- You're really happy about those reviews aren't ya?**

**How can you tell?**

**Raven- You're sparkling like Alex Louis Armstong. **

**Breaking the fourth wall!**

**Raven- We're talking to you, aren't we?**

**Oh yeah… ah who cares! 100 reviews! Ya!**


	14. Chapter 14 Peter's Birthday Party

**A/N- Sadly, school is back for the year. P**

**That means I'll have less time to work on my stories. On the flip side, there's less time to procrastinate too. **

**Raven- And you excel in procrastinating. **

**Lyra- That's not a good thing.**

**Jeez, now my characters are nagging me? What is the world coming to?**

**And yes, I know I'm behind on replying to reviews. I'm sorry, I've been busy lately, which is why this chapter's a bit late. And that's why it's a bit longer. Good news though! The story will actually be progressing now! Next chapter there will definitely be action!**

**I'm going to stop rambling and let you read and review the chapter! Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 14- Peter's Birthday Party

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up in the morning to find that I had fallen asleep at my easel, the painting almost finished. I worked for another hour or so, and finally it was done. I covered it with a canvas and went out to the common room. I found that Raven, Cora, and Hale were all awake, sitting or standing around the fireplace.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully, sitting down next to Hale on the couch.

"Hi Lyra," They chorused.

"Hello Lyra! Hello Lyra!" One voice squawked. The parrot was sitting on Raven's shoulder, unbound and happily munching on crackers that Raven had apparently been feeding it.

"Raven," I started warningly.

"Relax Mother. He likes me, and doesn't want to be with the pirates anymore. They used the poor thing for target practice," Raven cooed, stroking the parrot's head.

"Squawk! No more pirates! No more pirates!" The parrot said.

"I guess that's okay," I said uneasily.

"Of course it's okay Lyra," Raven said, "And his name is Cracker Jack. Jack for short."

"Squawk! Cracker Jack! Cracker Jack!" The parrot repeated.

"I should have guessed that Raven would make friends with a parrot," Cora whispered to Hale and me.

"Birds of a feather…" Hale whispered, making us giggle.

"So Lyra, tell us how you feel about Peter," Raven said, plopping down between Hale and me.

"Did I mention that I finished a painting?" I said quickly.

"A new painting?" The three said excitedly, completely sidetracked. Score one for me.

"Come on, I'll show you." I led them to my room and let them peek under the canvas. They were extremely impressed.

"I love it Lyra! Are you going to show everyone else?" Hale asked.

"It's a gift. It's Peter's birthday today," I said.

"It is?" My friends all exclaimed.

"Yeah. Don't worry. This painting can be from all of us. But we need to get a surprise party set up without Peter knowing," I said, deciding on the spot to trust my friends with a surprise party. Raven smirked at me, making me question why I had just said surprise party in her presence. I knew better to say surprise near her, after what happened Halloween a few years back. I still hate dangling a foot over the edge of my bed for temperature control, in fear of what might be underneath the bed waiting to snack on my helpless foot.

"Oh I can do the party, no problem," Raven said, "You have to distract him for the whole day though."

"Why is it always me who has to distract him?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you two get along, he won't suspect you, and just being in the same room as him is distracting enough for Peter," Raven said. I turned red and refused to respond.

"So you agree? Excellent! We'll be hosting the party here, so keep Peter away from here until sunset. Got it? Great!"

"Wa-wait! I didn't agree to this!" I said in alarm as Raven, Cora, and Hale propelled me through the door.

"To bad! You snooze you lose! Now get going!" Raven said cheerfully before shoving me into the common room, which had populated in my absence. This hardly gained odd looks from the Lost Kids, who were by now quite used to Raven's crazy antics. I glared at Raven before approaching Peter, who was lounging on the couch cleaning his dagger.

"Hey Peter!" I greeted him, suppressing the nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi Lyra! What's up?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk around the island," I said.

"Sure. Anyone else coming?" Peter asked.

"No, just you and me today," I said. Peter perked up a bit.

"Sure. Let's go!" He said enthusiastically, sheathing his dagger and standing up. Peter eagerly grabbed my hand and towed me towards the door. I glanced back to see all the Lost Kids waving happily at me and Peter. Maturely I stuck my tongue out at them before following Peter.

**Raven's POV**

As soon as I heard the door shut up the stairs, I called everyone to attention, sending the twins to wake up a sleeping Nibs.

"Listen up cadets!" I said once everyone had assembled, "We have until sunset to organize a surprise party here for Peter-"

"It's Peter's birthday?" Slightly asked. I fell silent for a second.

"You didn't know it was his birthday?" I asked, extremely confused. I thought everyone knew but us newbies.

"No. We never asked," Slightly said.

"Well you celebrate your birthdays," Hale said. I remembered the party we had thrown for the Twins just a month ago. Good times...

"Yeah, but Peter never told us when his was, so we never celebrated it," Curly said.

"Well, this year is different. His birthday is today, and we have until sunset to get this party ready. Lyra is going to keep Peter busy, so we have to hurry. There's only nine hours until sunset, so move it people move it!" I commanded, and everyone started rushing around before coming to a stop.

"What is it now?" I demanded.

"You didn't tell us what our jobs are!"

"…Oh. Right."

_Later that day…_

**Lyra's POV**

The sun was just starting to set when Peter and I wandered back to the Hideout. It had been a fun day, hanging out with Peter. We had spent most of the time laughing our heads off. Throughout the day, Peter and I had practiced 'exercising our powers' (we had really been playing around splashing each other and getting blown off our feet), ate our way through a thicket full of berries, swam in the lake, and just talked. It was great. But I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he was surprised by the party that was _hopefully _finished getting ready now.

Just before we entered the Hideout, Tinker Bell flew out to meet us.

"Hi Tink! Where've ya been?" peter asked.

_I've been busy. But everything's done now_. _The Lost Kids were wondering why you two were taking so long. They were about to get a search party organized,_ Tink said. I nodded, catching the hidden message.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell them we're on our way down Tink?" I said. Tinker Bell blew a raspberry at me, but flew down the stairs anyway. Peter and I made our way down the stairs. I distantly heard the Lost Kids scrambling around and whispering at each other, probably to find hiding spots. When we opened the door, the room was apparently empty.

"Where is everyone?" Peter asked, confused.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out of their hiding spots. Peter started in surprise, completely caught off guard.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked, bewildered. I could resist grinning at the expression on his face. The Lost Kids couldn't either. They were grinning happily, without exception.

"Lyra told us!" Danny said. Peter looked at me, a smile growing on his face.

"Everyone else celebrates their birthdays. Why shouldn't you?" I said simply. Suddenly I was being spun around and my ribs nearly breaking from Peter's tight hug.

"Thanks Lyra! You're the best friend a guy could ever have!" Peter said happily as he set me back down. I couldn't help but turn a little pink at the praise.

"Come on! There's a present here from all of us with your name on it!" Raven said impatiently. The Twins brought my painting out, still covered in its canvas. Peter pulled the sheet off to reveal my painting.

I had painted a portrait of the Lost Kids. It showed all of us in a line like in sound off, but relaxed and natural. It showed Trapper on Hunter's shoulders at one end, with Raven and Nibs bickering next to them. Danny and Sweetie were hand in hand, grinning up at everyone. Cora and Hale were arm in arm, in the middle of laughing at Curly making a face at Slightly, who was looking away oblivious to it towards Tootles, who he was in the middle of lecturing. Tootles was smiling shyly at the viewers next to Slightly, completely ignoring him. In the middle were Peter and me, grinning broadly.

"Wow! It's great! Thanks you guys. I guess Lyra painted it?" Peter said, glancing at me.

"You'd be right. I worked all night on it," I said proudly.

"Then let's hang it up over the fire place, where we can all see it," Peter said to the agreement of everyone else.

We spent the next few hours having a ball at the party. We played pin the hook on Hook (He got more than a few to the face, which no one was particularly upset about and I had a suspicion were intentional), had a lot of cake, and played other games that kept us laughing the whole time. It was fun, but by midnight everyone was asleep in their rooms but me. I was tired, but not enough to go to sleep. Instead I was drawing absently on some leaf paper in my favorite chair in front of the crackling fire.

I had decided to draw a map of Neverland, just for reference. The original Lost Boys helped me out earlier by telling me all the things I would need on the map. Of course, none of the four different hideouts would be put on in case Hook (somehow) managed to find the map. But considering that I knew where they all were already, I wouldn't need a map to find them. Besides, they were close to important landmarks, so it wouldn't be hard to find them anyway.

Anyway, I was just finishing drawing mini mermaids in Mermaid Lagoon when I sensed someone enter the room. Like that prickly feeling you get when someone's watching you. I turned around, confused. I thought everyone had gone to bed. Peter had come out from door that led to the boys' rooms. His hair was even untidier then usual from sleeping. He paused in the doorway, surprise flitting briefly across his face. Then he smiled and closed his eyes, chuckling.

"How did I know you were still awake?" He asked, walking to peer over my shoulder at my map.

"Because you know me. Like it?" I held up the drawing so he could see it better. Peter cocked his head to the side in interest.

"Yeah, it's really good. You weren't planning on putting the hideouts on it, were you?" he asked.

"Of course not. I know where they all are, why would I need a map to find them?" I said, rolling my eyes. Peter chuckled.

"True. That was one of the first things we did, huh," Peter said, looking at the map again.

"Yeah, about a week after I came. That was one of the few times everyone was quiet."

"Only because they were scared I would kick their butts!" We laughed at the memory. Peter suddenly got a look on his face that suggested he just got a brilliant idea. I looked at him warily. As I have said before, bad things tend to follow the look.

"Hey, I just remembered something. Come on, we have somewhere to go!" Peter grabbed my hand and towed me to the exit tree. Confused, I followed Peter up to the surface. He half led, half dragged me along a path that headed into the few mountains set in the middle of the large island. Peter then turned off of the path and trudged into the woods. I stumbled and nearly tripped multiple times within the short amount of time we walked. Even with the full moon, it was very dark outside. Peter was patient enough to wait for me to catch up. Suddenly the trees cleared and Peter stopped. I bumped into his back, stumbling back a few feet before glaring at Peter. He glanced back, grinning broadly and his green eyes shining excitedly. I looked around him, and my mouth dropped.

Dozens of fairies were floating around a large tree in the center of the clearing. Wait, not floating- _dancing_! Peter held a finger to his lips, and then took my hand again. He gently led me into the clearing, to the roots of the big tree. There were a bunch of holes in the roots, revealing an underground room lit up with the glow of over a hundred fairies. In the center a pair of fairies was leading the dance. I got the sense that they were the king and queen. I watched in amazement as the fairies danced in mid air. I looked over to see Peter crouched next to me, watching my reaction. I saw him look quickly back at the fairies dancing, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. I smiled slightly and looked back to the fairy dance.

The fairies had noticed us and started flooding into the clearing. They danced around us, joking and laughing. I couldn't understand the rush of bells, but Peter could. He laughed and joked back with them. The fairy queen and king flew up to hover in front of us. Peter stood up and bowed low to them, and I followed his lead. Up close, the two fairies were stunning. The king was incredibly handsome, garbed in a magnificent blue robe, with silver trim and a silver crown that looked like it gave off its own light. He had longish black hair, and intelligent onyx eyes. The queen was so beautiful, I felt hopelessly drab next to her. Her beautiful white dress was trimmed in gold, and a delicate gold crown rested on her head. She had crystalline blue eyes and long golden hair that flowed between her wings.

_Welcome back Peter Pan. And who is this lovely young maiden?_ The queen asked, looking me up and down. I blushed at the compliment.

"Queen Fayette, this is Lyra. Lyra, this is Queen Fayette and King Aelfric of the fairies."

"H-Hello, your majesties. I am honored to meet you," I stuttered. I was really meeting the rulers of the fairies! This is so cool!

_And I you, _Queen Fayette responded.

_Beautiful and has manners. You have quite the girl, Peter,_ King Aelfric said. I blushed red at the implications. Peter realized what the king was implying also and was about as red faced as me.

"Uh, we're just friends," Peter said hastily. I nodded eagerly.

_Suit yourself. I wouldn't let this opportunity pass by though Peter. Dance! It's the night of the autumnal equinox! Eat, drink, and be merry! _King Aelfric said a smile on his impish face.

"As you wish, sire!" Peter said, grinning back.

_Feel free to stay for the rest of the night. Lyra, if I may speak to you alone for a moment?_ Queen Fayette said.

"O-of course, your majesty," I stuttered again, startled and a little worried about being singled out. The otherworldly being drifted away from the clearing, and I followed her. She stopped a few feet into the woods, just out of earshot and view of the dancing fairies. She looked me up and down, circled me, examining every inch of me. It was unnerving. I couldn't help but fidget nervously.

_Calm yourself, child. I won't bite._ Suddenly a wave of calm drifted through my body. Queen Fayette smiled gently at me.

_It is one of my gifts. And I have another. Seeing a glimpse at a person's soul, through their eyes, _The queen said. I blushed and ducked my head a bit. What had she seen? Did she know my secret?

_You, dear girl, have one of the most caring souls I have ever seen._ I looked up at that remark._ Even though you have had a poor childhood, you still have the strength to carry on. You find the time to take care of all of your friends, whom you consider your family. And you will do anything to protect them. Take care that this self sacrifice doesn't overcome you. As queen of the fairies, I find you worthy of your gift of water._ I blinked in surprise.

"Uh, thank you, your majesty," I stammered, still a little in shock. Queen Fayette smiled graciously at me.

_Do not feel the need to thank me. I should thank you,_ she said.

"Why?"

_Because, sweet Lyra, you have brought true happiness into Peter's life again. I have known him since he first came here ages ago. The last time he had true happiness was when Wendy Darling had been here. That era ended far too soon. Months had passed before Peter was able to move on in life. But he has never truly been happy, until you came along, my dear. He is happier now than he has ever been before, but you would be hard pressed to get him to admit it. _I glanced through the trees to see Peter dancing around with the fairies. He really did look happy.

_You feel the same as him. You feel that this is truly your home, which it is. Your destiny has been leading you on since you were born, and it is tightly interwoven with Peter's. Take care, Lyra Daughter-of-Water, for great challenges and choices await you,_ Queen Fayette warned me. I felt uneasy, 'cause great challenges and choices don't exactly mean that a good time is on its merry way.

"Thank you for the warning, you majesty. Is that all?" I asked, half consumed by my thoughts.

_Yes, that is all. Go and join Peter. This is one night that should not be wasted,_ The queen said kindly. I smiled and trotted to go back to the clearing. The fairies were dancing all around me. Peter spotted me coming back and half-ran, half-flew over to me.

"Hey Lyra! Want to dance?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know how to dance like them," I said, blushing. That's a bit of a lie, but he doesn't know that.

"I'll teach you. It's simple really. Ready?" I was nervous, but I nodded anyway.

"First, put your left hand on my shoulder." I did so. Peter gently picked up my right hand, holding it loosely in his.

"Follow my lead," He said. Peter took a step backwards, I stepped forward to follow. Step to the right, step back, step left, forward, right, back, left, repeat. Peter was right- this is easy. Peter grinned at me.

"See, it's easy. Try not looking at your feet," He advised. I looked up at his face. Those green eyes twinkled mischievously. I didn't want to know what he was planning now. The fairies started singing an enchanting song I didn't understand (they were speaking another language on top of pixie), accompanied by a mini violin and harp. For the next hour or so Peter and I danced under the full moon. We talked a bit, but mostly we just watched each other.

"Want to try something fun?" He asked.

"Sure!" Peter flashed me a grin, and then something swept me off of my feet. I wobbled off balance, then something smooth as glass replaced the grassy clearing. I looked down. We were floating in mid air, supported by thin air! I gaped, and then looked back at a grinning Peter.

"This is how I fly," He said simply. Instead of doing the steps, we spun in a slow circle (**A/N- think of the 2003 movie**), supported by the air. This was a lot of fun! I could see why Peter liked flying so much!

"Wow. Now I'm jealous. You get to do this all the time!" I exclaimed, looking around.

"It's really cool," Peter said, trailing off. He looked lost in thought. Wonder what he's thinking about? Suddenly I started sinking. Uh oh.

"Peter? Peter! Falling! Help!" Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. He wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry. Forgot I was flying with someone else," He said. I could tell he was distracted though. Slowly we dropped to the ground. I unwrapped my arms from his neck once my feet were back onto solid ground.

"Alright Pan, spit it out," I said.

"Spit what out?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh. Come on Peter. Tell me what's wrong. I won't tell," I said. Peter sighed then led me over to a fallen log that we sat on.

"I was just thinking… about Wendy. Do you think she still remembers me? And Neverland?" Peter asked. I frowned.

"I don't know. But if I was her, I would never forget you. You're a hard person to forget, and that's a good thing," I said comfortingly.

"But why would she leave?" Peter asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Neverland just didn't suit her. Not everyone's cut out for this place. Peter," I said, cutting him off when he opened his mouth to say something else, "It's time to get your head out of the clouds. It's not a good idea to dwell on the past and what ifs. You need to live in the present now." Peter was quiet for a few moments, taking in what I said.

"Your right Lyra," He said. I nodded, satisfied.

"How can you consistently keep your feet on the ground while everyone else is way up high?" He asked, a smile playing across his mouth.

"I don't know. I guess I'm more mature than everyone else," I said.

"What does mature mean?"

"Grown-up," I said, then froze. Oh cripes.

"Grown-up?" Peter repeated coolly, "You act like a grown-up?"

"Come on Peter, you know that's not what I mean!" I said, standing up.

"Really? Because it sounds exactly what you mean!" Peter retorted, standing up as well. I scowled up at him, wishing I wasn't so small and Peter not so tall.

"Peter, it just means that I can be serious and responsible. It does not mean I'm a fuddy-duddy spoil sport grown-up!" I argued back, "You know that Peter." Peter slowly relaxed.

"Sorry Lyra. I… overacted," Peter said quietly, looking at the ground. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, making Peter look at me.

"IT's okay Peter. I get it. You just need to remember that it's okay to be serious sometimes," I said. Peter nodded.

"But now's not the time. It's your birthday after all," I said, smiling. Peter grinned broadly.

"You're defiantly no grown-up," He said.

"And don't you forget it Breeze Boy," I said, tapping his nose playfully.

"No problem Fishstick. But I think it's time to go back to bed," Peter said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Peter and I started to walk away when King Aelfric flew up.

_Hello you two. Where are you off to?_ He asked.

"We were going back home. It's late, and we're tired," Peter explained.

_That's alright. Happy Birthday Peter, and good night to the both of you. Oh, and Lyra?_

"Yes sir?"

_You give good advice._ King Aelfric flew off, missing my bright red blush. Peter ruffled my hair.

"It's true. You do give good advice Fishstick," Peter said. He took my hand and led me back towards the Hideout. As soon as we were back on the main path, I walked next to him, but we didn't disconnect our hands the entire way home.

**? POV**

I watched, fuming, as the couple walked down the path, talking to each other and holding hands like they were sweethearts. My hopes had risen that I might have a chance to woo Lyra when the two started arguing back at the fairy dance, but it was crushed when they made up almost immediately.

Lyra. The beautiful enchantress. Why must you be so far out of my reach?

If I didn't have the bargain, I would have no hope to woo the sweet creature.

Soon, Lyra, soon you'll be mine, and Peter will be nothing but a distant memory.

**Hook's POV**

"Neverland ho!" The lookout shouted. I grinned as I looked out on the sleeping island.

"Cap'n! When will we be initiating our plan?" One of my new recruits asked.

"Soon Franklin. Soon," I said, "Now back to work, or I'll keelhaul ya."

**Lyra's POV**

Too soon we were back at the Hideout. We took our time going down the stairs, savoring the little time we had together. Just before I went down the hall that led to my room, Peter called out softly.

"Lyra." I turned to look up at him. Peter looked at me with a curious expression in his eyes I couldn't figure out.

"I had a great time today," He said softly.

"Me too."

Suddenly Peter kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams Lyra," He said, before leaving me to hurry down the hallway to his room. I didn't move for a few minutes, my hand pressed to where Peter had kissed my check.

Peter kissedme.

Peter _kissed_ me!

I smiled to myself as I wandered to bed.

"Sweet dreams Peter," I whispered as I fell asleep.

**A/N- Ya! Peter kissed Lyra… on the cheek. But it still counts! Ya! Next chapter, there's going to be action a plenty! And since Hook's back and the mystery person have finally returned, we'll be seeing and hearing more from them. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Strangers

**A/N- YES! FINISHED! Over one hundred pages on Microsoft- god this story's long! I LOVE IT!**

**Raven- Well aren't you hyper today?**

**Yes, how did you notice?**

**Raven- Um, your vibrating from excitement.**

**Really? That's cool. OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! **

**Peter- Geez, calm down!**

**NO! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**All- Okay then. *steps back a few feet***

**Okay, I really really really really love this chapter. Hopefully you see why at the end, but this is a really action packed chapter with lots of action!**

**Raven- How much sugar did you eat today?**

**None! I'm just really pumped about this chapter! READ AND LOVE IT! **

**All- Reading!**

Chapter 15- The Strangers

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up once again to shouting. I jerked into a sitting position poised and ready to fight, then made out that the shouting was happy and excited shouting. Nothing to get worried about. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

"LYRA! COME ON, GET UP LAZY BUTT!" Raven shouted as she barged into my room. Cracker Jack squawked as Raven yanked the covers off my bed.

"Raven… what do you want?" I groaned, burying my head in my pillow.

"What do you think I want?" She asked cockily. I peered from under my pillow.

"I don't know. But you still have those feathers in your hair," I mentioned.

"I know," Raven said, distracted for the moment, as she touched the glossy black raven feathers braided into her hair, "I decided I'm leaving them in. I think they're cute."

My response was to grunt sleepily.

"Get up Lyra! Peter's got news about the pirates and he wants everyone there. So get UP!" Raven said, with the last word shoving me out of bed and onto the unforgiving ground. I groaned and sat up to glare at Raven.

"Raven, you are so dead," I growled at her.

"_SQUAWK_! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cracker Jack cawed, flying out of the room after making a circuit of Raven's head. Raven took heed of the warning and bolted, with me close on her tail.

"RAVEN GET BACK HERE!"

"Oh good, Lyra's up," Peter said cheerfully as Raven and I barreled into the common room.

"Raven, what did you do to make Lyra in such a mood?" Nibs asked.

"She kicked me out of bed- literally!" I shouted, glaring at Raven.

"Well you're up now, so you can listen to the great news I have!" Peter said. I rolled my eyes and joined the group around the table, scowling. An old map was spread out on the table, as it was whenever there was a battle being planned.

"I was flying over Pirates Cove this morning and I saw the pirate ship was back-" This caused a chorus of groans from everyone (even Cracker Jack).

"-So I went down to take a peek. And guess what I saw!"

"Pirates?" Nibs guessed sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"Yes pirates. _New_ pirates. Fresh meat," Peter said with a devilish grin. Everyone paused for a second to take in the information, and then evil grins spread across everyone's faces.

"I say we should give them a warm Lost Kids welcome, shall we? We will take over the Jolly Rodger, and for a time we shall be the ones ruling the seas _and_ island! All in favor, say 'Aye'." Ayes rang around the room; not even Cracker Jack remained quiet. Apparently Cracker Jack was rather fond of his new family, and didn't feel one ounce of loyalty to his former employers. Convenient.

By ruling the island and seas part… Everyone knew that the Lost Kids were the sort of ringleaders of the island. Sure the Indians were here first, but they respected and owed us so much for keeping the pirates on their ship that they let us make decisions concerning island affairs (with their expert advice of course). The pirates were the ones who ruled all concerning the ocean. They kept boats from coming and leaving the island. Haven't you ever wondered where all that stuff from the Bermuda Triangle goes? Well, right now it's at the bottom of the ocean surrounding Neverland. But if the Lost Kids were in charge of the sea, even for a day… the possibilities are endless.

"Then gentlemen… ladies… gather your weapons and prepare for battle!" Peter cried out, stabbing his dagger into the table where it stuck straight up in the middle of Pirates Cove on the map. Everyone cheered and rushed around in a frenzy, gathering weapons and shouting out to others for weapons and belts and ammunition for slingshots. I ran to my room, where I strapped on my belt on which I hung my sword and dagger. My slingshot (which by the way I suck at using) was tucked at the small of my back and a bag of rocks next to it for easy access.

After ten minutes or so, everyone had assembled outside the Hideout, bristling with weapons and (for some of us) painted with streaks of war paint 'borrowed' from the Indians. I had consented to be painted with black bars under my eyes and another streak down the center of my face. Everyone had the two bars under their eyes, due to a lack of sunglasses and a killer sun around this time. Besides, it scared the crap out of the pirates when they saw a bunch of hyper kids painted in crazy colors waving around swords. Cracker Jack whistled a merry tune, which sounded suspiciously like the words 'dead men tell no tales' set to the tune of _Row, Row, Row the Boat_.

I highly doubt he's going to turn traitor on us, but that's just a feeling.

Peter dropped down from a tree once everyone was clustered together, startling us into fight mode. We figured out it wasn't a sneak attack a second before poking holes in our leader. As we sheathed our weapons, I looked at Peter with a critical eye. There was no war paint on, except for twin black bars under his eyes which would help the sun's glare when flying. He had two swords strapped to his back- cutlasses, the type of swords we steal from the pirates (we don't know where they find so many extras, considering how many we steal). In his belt was his panpipes, a collapsible brass telescope, and the omnipresent dagger. If an inexperienced grown-up looked at him, he would think Peter was going to take the ship for kicks, then return it without a fight after it got boring. From the glint in his eyes, I knew he was completely serious about the undertaking, and that the ship wasn't going to be retaken without a fight. And from the similar shadows in the others' eyes, I knew that behind the childish excitement, everyone was just as serious as Peter was.

"Ready troops?" Peter called to us.

"Aye, aye sir!" We chorused, saluting sharply.

"Then Captain Tinker Bell, please distribute the pixie dust!" Tinker Bell, who had been sitting on Peter's shoulder this entire time, saluted and dusted us all thoroughly.

"Off to battle we go!" Peter shouted, and with resounding battle cries we all rocketed up into the sky. We soared around, burning off pre-battle jitters with wild midair gymnastics and reckless dives into the forest canopy. But as we approached Pirates Cove everyone gathered into a loose V formation, probably looking from the ground like a flock of geese. The Lost Kids carefully landed on a cloud just above the pirate ship, which was indeed back in the cove where it usually sat. We cautiously scooted to the edge of the cloud to look carefully over the edge. See, clouds in Neverland are dense enough to sit on, but too much weight in one spot can send you plummeting to the ground, so you have to lay on your stomach and army crawl to get anywhere. Plus cannonballs from Long Tom are still an issue, so we can't let the pirates get a clear target- or see us if at all possible. This was supposed to be a sneak attack after all.

Peter peered through the telescope for a long time before letting me have a look. Looking down at the pirate ship, I could see three pirates on deck- none I recognized. It was about breakfast time, so that's where the rest of the crew must be. The pirates on deck appeared to be playing a dice game and arguing amongst themselves. I passed the telescope back to Peter, who passed it along to Nibs, who had taken a spot on Peter's immediate left in preparation for the strategy questions. I sat on his right side, so I had a somewhat obstructed view of Nibs.

"Nibs, battle strategy," Peter whispered to Nibs.

"I think we should plant the best shots in the rigging, and send the best fighters down to the deck to distract them. Then on the signal, the troops in the rigging will fire at the unprotected pirates, while the troops on deck fly out of the way. Then we clobber the newbies good and hard before the other pirates show up in numbers," Nibs said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Pretty good plan for only a few minutes notice huh?

"What kind of ammo? Rocks or paintballs?" Raven questioned from the other side of Nibs. Yep, homemade paint balls. Little hollow clay balls filled with bright paint. They were a good way to see if you hit your target, and they hurt like crazy if you get hit in a tender spot. Not as bad as rocks of course, but still pretty painful.

"I say paintballs, unless it gets ugly. Then rocks," Peter said, in which everyone agreed.

"Okay, let's have… Danny, Sweetie, the Twins, Tootles, and Slightly in the rigging. Everyone else comes down with me. Is everyone in agreement with the strategy?" Peter asked in a carrying whisper. There was a quiet chorus of ayes. I gave Peter a small smile at the subtle placing of the younger ones out of harms way.

"Good. Shooters, wait ten seconds then get into position. Fire when I give the battle cry. Tink, stay in reserve with Sweetie. You might be needed to provide extra pixie dust," Peter said. Every nodded and shifted edgily, prepping weapons and double checking equipment.

"Ready troops?" Peter asked. Everyone chorused the agreement, all but vibrating from excitement.

"All those with me, LET'S GO!" Peter said, shouting out the last words as a sort of warning to the pirates below. Half of us cheered and jumped off the cloud, with the others following after ten seconds of waiting. I swooped down to land gracefully on the deck, sword at the ready. The newbies jumped up, but faced away from us for some odd reason. I could hear Nibs's snicker from the back where he was. I stood at Peter's right hand, normally Slightly's position but since he's in the rigging, it's my spot as third in the chain of command.

"Alright newbies. Since you're new, we decided to introduce ourselves properly. Peter Pan and the Lost Kids, at your _dis_service," All the Lost Kids snickered, "And since your new, you probably don't know the initiation ritual all pirates have to go through. That's why none of your crewmates are here. And it will be our pleasure to deliver it to you," Peter said, grinning broadly. The newbie pirates barely twitched, much to everyone's confusion and irritation. They should be cowering in fear right now.

"That's so nice of you. But we're not here to be initiated," The middle pirate said. I froze in shock. No way… Cora, Raven, Hale and I gathered into a loose clump, seeking each others support from the unexpected threat to our livelihoods.

"We're here to see our daughters that you stole," My dad finished, turning around to grin at us. The other two turned around, to show that it was Raven and Hale's dads. Cora's mom wasn't seen, but none of our moms were around too. I glanced at the rigging to see Danny half hanging out of the crow's nest, with Slightly hanging onto him to keep him inside.

"D-dad?" Hale asked dazedly. I nudged her ribs to remind her to keep her sword at the ready, which was about to drop out of numb fingers. The Originals didn't know how to react, so they just stood at our backs, silently backing us up. The others in the rigging stayed at the ready, with Slightly keeping a hand latched onto Danny's shirt in case he tried to fly away or fell.

"Why did you leave me Haley? Your family and I miss you terribly," Mr. Nickels said. Hale flinched and drew back a bit.

"Hannah-" Raven shuddered at the use of her whole name "- your mother is worried sick about you." Raven tried to look her defiant self, but there was a subtle trembling of her lower lip that said otherwise. I heard Slightly in the distance having a quiet argument with Danny about going down.

"Lee Lee!" I heard Danny say. He looked scared witless, and Slightly was silently pleading for me to take him. I nodded my agreement and Slightly let go, letting Danny zoom down to me. He grabbed me around my waist and hid behind my back, only showing one eye to warily watch the action.

"Lyra darling. Daniel darling. What happened to you? You're both thin as bones," Father said. I looked at my three friends and brother and saw for the first time how we would look to an outsider. We all had lost weight, but gained it back in wiry muscle. Hale was still smallest, but she had recently beaten Curly in an arm wrestling contest, much to her happiness. Hale had taken to wearing leggings and long tunics lately, and red paint colored bright swirls of color along her bare arms. Cora was still tall, but any baby fat remaining had been replaced with rippling muscles showed off by the knee length shorts and tank top, as well as the dark blue lines that circled down her arms and legs. Raven had changed the least physically, her purple highlights as prominent as ever, accented by the glossy black raven feathers braided along their lengths. Purple and black lines were blocked on her face and lower arms. Like when she had arrived, Raven wore leggings, a skirt, and a shirt that hung off of one shoulder, on which Cracker Jack was perched. I had lost a bit of baby fat remaining, with some muscle showing through. I was wearing my normal garb of a tank top and pants. My hair was pulled into a long plait, and an eagle feather stuck in the end. Danny had lost some baby fat, but he still had the round cheeks of a little kid. He was wearing a loose shirt and shorts, with a mass of red paint smeared on the left side of his face.

We had changed a lot in a few months.

I looked at Father suspiciously.

"You always said Neverland was fake. Make believe. A fairy tale," I said. The Lost Kid gasped at the blasphemy my father had spoken.

"So what are you doing here, part of Hook's crew. You always said it was fake. So how are you here?" I questioned. Father and the two other dads looked a bit nervous.

"I… was sorely mistaken. Please forgive me Lyra," He replied.

"You're lying! You just want us to go home and be your precious little angels again!" I shouted angrily. Alarm spread on the pirates' faces as the Lost Kids shook off their shock and unified, weapons bristling.

"I'm never going home!" Raven said.

"Yeah! I love it here!" Hale agreed.

"Not leaving now," Cora said. We were a unit again, and the newbies were in for a beating now. Father growled angrily.

"You're my daughter, and you will obey me!" He snarled.

"Never again! The Lost Kids are my family! I'm never going back!" I screamed. A shocked silence fell over the ship. Danny squeezed my waist reassuringly, and I could virtually feel the smug happiness of the Lost Kids.

"That's it then. Time for plan B," My former father said, a demonic grin on his face.

The rest of the pirate crew came out of the lower decks, spilling out onto the deck to surround us. Captain Hook strode out with all the arrogance of someone who thinks their victory is assured. The pirates didn't dare get within five feet because of our blades, but we stood in a circle to make sure none of us ended up with a sword in our back. Danny flew up back into the rigging, where Slightly yanked him into the crow's nest just before Hook got a bullet in him. I made to remind him just who he nearly shot, but Peter grabbed my shoulder and gave me a meaningful look. Scowling, I shook his hand off and leveled my glare at my father.

"I see you've met my newest crewmates," Hook said, a cruel smirk on his face.

"To say the least," Raven spat, resembling an riled-up cat more and more by the minute.

"You don't have anyone from my family recruited, not that that's a bad thing," Cora noted, a deceptively calm tone to her voice.

"That's where you're wrong," Hook said. That caused a slight stirring in our group, everyone looking around subtly for Cora's relative. I didn't see anyone who had a Spanish look about them, or resembled Cora in any way. I looked back at Hook, confused. There was a mocking gleam to his eyes, the same… the same look Cora got when she knew she had one a contest fair and square.

There was a scuffle coming from below decks, then Cora's mom was brought above deck, hands tied and swearing colorfully in Spanish. Cora's mom was a beautiful woman, and had had a tough life that showed in the lines that traced her face and the gray streaks in her hair. IT was clear to those who didn't know her that she was related to Cora. They both were tall and had long coal black hair. Cora was a tad taller, and more muscular with pale skin and light blue eyes, but they greatly resembled each other. Cora's mouth dropped.

"Mama?" She said, "_Que estas haciendo aquí?_" Cora had asked her mom what she was doing here.

"Coraline! That's the man! It's him! With the hook!" Miss Jones shrieked, her eyes wide with fear and anger. Cora's eyes blanked for a second, then filled to the brim with hatred. The Lost Kids on the ground all grabbed her, nearly tackling her to the ground, just before she attacked Hook foolishly in her rage. Cora was cussing Hook out quite thoroughly in Spanish, and I silently agreed with her.

"Lyra! What does she mean?" Peter hissed in my ear as he did his best to restrain Cora.

"Cora's mom was raped. Cora was the result," I said. Peter's eyes widened.

"Oh god," He said, "No one deserves that- not even a grown-up."

"No," I agreed grimly, "She was seventeen. Not a grown-up yet." Peter's emerald eyes hardened.

"I thought I had saw her someone before when you first arrived on Neverland. I guess I know now," Peter said, his tone icy.

"Just don't let her get loose, or she'll murder Hook with her bare hands," I said, gritting my teeth and digging my heels in.

Hook smirked as he waltzed up to Miss Jones. She nearly bit his good hand off when he tried to touch her cheek.

"Still as fiery as before, ay?" He purred. Cora switched to English long enough to swear violently enough to send even the pirates reeling.

"Cora! Cease and desist!" I said, digging my heels in. Another person was brought above deck, and I released Cora in surprise.

"Mrs. Smith?" I asked, before realizing I had let go and grabbed Cora's arm again before she could gain any ground. It was actually Mrs. Smith, hands bound and a shocked expression on her face. She looked the same as before I left, but on closer inspection she appeared to be thinner, and there were more lines on her aged face. A quick glance up reassured me that Danny was still in the crow's nest- though I think he's eager to fight.

"Is that anyway to talk to your grandmother Lyra?" hook purred. It took a few seconds for the information to sink in.

"My _what_?" I squeaked, letting go of Cora, whose resistance had dropped enough to permit only a cautious Hale and Curly to keep a hold.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you never heard about my mother?" Father asked.

"I- I… uh..." I stammered.

"It's true Lyra. I am your paternal grandmother," Mrs. Smith.. no, _Grandma_ said. I checked the crow's nest to see that Slightly was looking down at an out-of-sight Danny, who either was sitting or passed out from the news. I sincerely hope it's the first option.

"Your surname- it isn't Harding. It doesn't match mine," I said, fishing for an excuse that would get me out of this situation.

"Your grandfather passed away when your father was about your age. I remarried when your father was in college," Mrs. Smith said.

"Um…" I trailed off, unable to think of a viable reason why this is completely improbable.

"Franklin wanted nothing to do with me after college. He said I was crazy for believing in Neverland. He originally forbad me to see you, but I convinced him to let me watch over you as children as long as I didn't tell you the truth," She continued. My mind was reeling, but honestly- I could see it. I could see my father- Franklin- forbidding Grandma from seeing us because he was in a hurry to grow up.

"And for good reason. Our family does have a reputation for finding our way here, and it always leads to disaster," Fa- Franklin said with a leer. My vision blurred for a second.

"Our… our family?" I squeaked.

"Honestly, I was surprised when I found out about your history. But I thought about it. A good storyteller, a natural swordsman, a strong motherly instinct… all the pieces fit in perfectly. Lyra, the third Darling girl to come to Neverland," Hook said. The Lost Kids are all in varying levels of shock, and they exchange doubtful whispers. I stumbled backwards, shaking my head.

"N- no. It's not true. You're lying!" I said.

"Lyra. My maiden name was Darling. Jane Darling," Grandma said solemnly. I took another step back. _"Lyra darling. Daniel darling,"_ I remembered. He didn't mean it as a term of affection. He meant it as a reminder of our family name. Mrs. Smith- I mean Grandma- always called us darling children, Lyra darling, Danny darling: she was subtly telling us of our ancestry.

"Jane?" Peter says in astonishment. Grandma looks at Peter sadly.

"Hello Peter. You haven't changed a bit," She said. Peter's eyes were wide, and he took a step back too.

"I should have guessed. All the Darling girls fall for the dashing Peter Pan," Hook said. I pinked at the implications, and took another step back right into Peter. He put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly.

"Come now Lyra- time to come home before the kid dumps you for someone new. That's the way all the other Darling girls ended up. Why should you be any different? You're just as naïve and foolish as they were," Franklin said venomously. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face, and turned bright red in anger instead of embarrassment.

"Shut up! You're just mad because you were proven wrong! Neverland's real as you are, and just because you were blind to it before doesn't make me stupid!" I shouted at him. Peter gripped my shoulders, keeping me from advancing.

"Lyra, you need to come home!" Franklin shouted back.

"Why just me? Why not Danny? Do you just want the perfect little daughter back home to impress your employers, and leave the dyslexic little brother here? Or am I too big of a threat to Hook that he wants me gone?" From the pirates' reactions, I could tell I hit the nail on the head with the last sentence.

"Lyra Elizabeth Harding, you are coming home whether you like it or not!" Franklin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"My name is Lyra Darling! I'm not related to you! You're not my father!" I screamed.

"Yes you are, and you're coming home!"

"I SAID NO!" A wave made the ship rock violently. I stumbled, and Peter grabbed my arm to steady me. His expression said it all: I was the reason behind it, and I needed to calm down fast. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. The waves calmed down, but they were still boiling under the gray sky. So that was what Tinker Bell had meant about keeping my emotions in check when I had first gotten my powers. Luckily no one seemed to connect the wave to me, as the calming down had only taken a few moments and during that time everyone was still righting themselves.

"Lyra, you will come home, or Grandma here walks the plank," Franklin said. Suddenly a splotch of bright yellow paint appears on his head, dripping down his face. He yelped and clapped a hand to his head, alarm and confusion on his face when his hand comes back yellow. Danny had his slingshot out, aimed right for Franklin.

"Lost Kids, ATTACK!" Peter shouted, taking the incentive from Danny. Everyone charged forward, taking the pirates by surprise. I charged straight for Grandma and Miss Jones with Cora right next to me. It was chaos, conflict everywhere with random pirates going down with only large lumps and/or splatters of paint on them to explain why. We skidded to a halt long enough to slice the ropes binding their hands., Cora handed her mother a dagger and Peter tossed Grandma a sword.

"Still able to handle a sword Jane?" He asked cockily.

"I may have gotten old, but I can still fight!" She replied proudly, laying into a pair of surprised pirates. I looked around, and saw Cora helping Hale fight her father, and Raven beating back her dad. My former father was fighting Curly, who was losing ground. Curly tripped backwards, and Franklin raised his sword to slice him open. I leaped in front of Curly, blocking the blow and freeing him up to attack another pirate.

"Well daughter, this ought to be interesting, now shouldn't it?" Franklin said, pressing all of his strength into his sword locked hilt to hilt with mine.

"I'm not your daughter!" I snapped, breaking my sword free and slicing at his middle. Franklin blocked and attacked back. Surprisingly (or maybe not surprisingly) he was a very good swordsman with size and strength against me. I was better trained and faster though, and quickly started scoring minor hits to him.

"Ya always were a foolish girl. If Pan ever dumps you and you come crying home to me, you'll be tossed in the streets like the trash you are," Franklin snarled at me. Blood pounded in my head and my vision went red.

"I'll never leave this island to come crawling back to you, pirate codfish!" I yelled, slicing my sword in a downward stroke. My sword bit into Franklin's face, carving a deep line from his forehead, down over his left eye to end at his jaw. He howled in pain and clapped a hand to the bloody wound, giving me the opportunity to club him with the butt of my sword. Franklin collapsed unconscious. I spat on him, then turned to find Peter. He was dueling Hook fiercely, and I whistled sharply to get his attention.

"We need to leave!" I shouted at him. Peter grimaced, but nodded.

"Find Tink!" He shouted back. I remembered that Miss Jones and Grandma wouldn't have been dusted. Tinker Bell was flitting around Grandma, poking would be attackers in the eyes and distracting them.

"Tink! Dust the grown-ups!" I shouted at her, fending off a pirate's attacks. Tink quickly flew around Miss Jones and Grandma, dusting them thoroughly.

I whistled the retreat call, and all the Lost Kids immediately broke off and flew up out of range. Grandma followed, pulling Miss Jones after her. We all hovered well out of range of the pistols, taking a quick roll call to make sure everyone was there. Peter beckoned us to the Indian Camp when we noticed the pirates getting Long Tom out. We flew silently, all absorbed in our own thoughts. We arrived at the Indian Camp soon enough, and after explaining we were here to rest from an attack, the Indians went back to their normal business. Peter beckoned everyone to a quiet place near the edge of the camp, out of the way of the Indians and out of earshot so we could talk in peace.

"Mama!" Cora exclaimed as soon as we were out of earshot, hugging her mom tightly. Her mom hugged her back just as tightly. Danny wandered over to me, and I picked him up. He sniffed and buried his face into my shoulder, overwhelmed by the events on the pirate ship.

"Could someone please explain exactly what happened?" Slightly asked. WE all sat in a circle as soon as he finished asking the question, with the grown-ups hastily copying us. Danny curled up in my lap, Sweetie crawling over to lean on my left side, Peter sitting on my right. Cracker Jack was whistling a solemn song on Raven's shoulder, and everyone was at least a bit beat up. We had been out numbered severally, and the shock of our parents appearing only screwed us even more.

"What happened was that Hook brought in Lyra, Danny, Hale, and Raven's dads as part of his crew. And he revealed that he is Cora's father," Peter said. Everyone who hadn't figured it out let out gasps of horror. Cora sniffed sadly.

"You're not goanna make her leave cause of that are you?" Tootles asked in horror. Everyone burst out into furious protests. Peter raised a hand and everyone fell into a restless silence.

"No, I'm not going to banish Cora. Cora's mom did not willingly… um… she didn't like Hook. At all. Hook forced her to… do what he wanted. And Cora came along a few months later. She was seventeen at the time," Peter said, carefully dodging the awkward questions that were bound to follow. The Lost Kids stirred restlessly, clearly wanting to go back and kick Hook's butt for hurting someone who was still a kid at the time.

"Miss Cora's Mom should stay at the Indian Camp with Mrs. Smith, at least until Hook gets his stupid butt kicked," Nibs said.

"Everyone agree with that?"

"AYE!"

"Then it's decided. Cora's mom and Mrs. Smith will stay at the Indian Camp for now, if the Indian's give permission and she agrees," Peter said, looking to Miss Jones.

"Please, call me Marisol. That's my first name, and it's a bit weird for everyone to call me Miss Cora's Mom," Miss Jones said. We all nodded.

"What about Lyra and Danny? What's the deal about that?" Hunter asked. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Well…" Peter trailed off, looking at me. I bit my lip, then sighed.

"That was my dad. He was trying to get me to go home, but I'm sure you all figured that out," This got nervous chuckles from the group, "He told me that Mrs. Smith, who had been Danny and my nanny forever, was really his mom. So that makes her my grandma." Everyone gasped and whispered.

"He also told me that her maiden name was Darling. Jane Darling," I said. The Originals (minus Sweetie) all looked at Grandma in shock.

"Jane? Is that really you?" Nibs asked.

"Yes Nibs, it is," She answered.

"You got old," Curly stated, causing all under sixteen to giggle madly.

"Yes Curly, I got old. Thanks for reminding me," Grandma said. That caused even more giggles to issue.

"Don't call me Mrs. Smith. Call me Jane," She continued. Everyone nodded.

"Except for you two. You can call me Grandma if you like," Grandma said to Danny and me.

"So if Jane's your grandma, that means…" Slightly trailed off.

"This makes me a Darling by blood. Lyra Darling and Danny Darling," I said. Everyone quieted as the realization sunk in.

"You're a Darling girl," Slightly said.

"Not a Darling girl," Peter said, "_The_ Darling girl."

**A/N- How's THAT for an ending?**

**All- What? It's over?**

**Ha ha, just kidding! It's the ending of the chapter, people. Don't worry, this story has yet to be finished!**

**All- *lets out sigh of relief***

**But now does the title of the story make sense? Lyra's the Darling girl, the third one to arrive on the island. But will she stay?**

**Lyra- I'm staying. No way am I going back home to that codfish.**

**I'm the authoress here, I make the decisions. *clears throat* She stays. I'm not that cruel**

**All- Yes you are!**

**Shut up!**

** Well, I'll try and get the next chapter out asap cause I know everyone's going to want to know what happens next. How will Lyra react to being related to Wendy Darling? What's Peter thinking about this whole mess? What's Hook's new plan? Is the mystery person involved? And what is Cracker Jack going to sing next?**

**You're just going to have to wait and see! **


	16. Chapter 16 The Promise

**A/N- it's official everyone. This day one year ago, The Darling Girl was first posted on FanFiction. **

**All- *applauds***

**And now, I bring you the next chapter of tDG -which was almost posted tomorrow because of being too ridiculously busy to sit down and finish. I got it done though! And though I don't think it's my best work, it's doable enough to be posted. AND because I'm so nice, I have also posted a one-shot relating to this story! It's not a critical read, but I think it's just an amusing little story to help celebrate this achievement. **

**We're in the home stretch readers! This story is almost done! Whoot! And now I present:**

Chapter 16- The Promise

**Peter's POV**

It was voted on that we would stay in the Indian camp the night. The news of what transpired on the ship had spread through the camp fast, and everyone was on edge. But it seemed like all were finally settling down for the night. I sat on the wall, keeping one eye out for pirates and the other on the Lost Kids. They were still settled around the campfire, plus Jane and Marisol. Cora was leaning against her mom, and her mom had one arm around her. Lyra had Danny on her lap and Sweetie leaning on her side. Hale was sitting close to Cora, and Raven was leaning absently on Nibs. Jane was telling a story about when she was in Neverland as a kid. Even though most of the Lost Kids had been there, they still hung on to her every word like it was the first time.

That was what caught me off guard the most. Jane… all grown up and a grandmother. _Lyra's_ grandmother. Sure, Jane had been a very grown-up kinda girl, but she knew how to have fun, once I showed her how. But now, she was actually… old. And wrinkled. It was scary, to see someone you had known as a kid suddenly become old, even though you haven't aged a day.

Jane had apparently finished her story, because Lyra was trying to usher everyone off to bed. Danny protested weakly, and Lyra firmly nudged him in the direction of the tepee. Sweetie tugged on the end of Lyra's shirt and asked her something. Everyone seemed to agree with the suggestion, but Lyra looked a little reluctant. I could clearly hear everyone say Please in harmony. Lyra sighed and nodded. The Lost Kids all smiled and settled back down. I was wondering what they had asked when a familiar lullaby floated up to me.

"_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_." Oh, Never Grow Up. The Lost Kids all loved that song. Lyra's had to sing it to them at least once a week since that first time. As the pretty melody floated up to me, I couldn't help but shake off the feeling that I had heard this song before. But this wasn't unusual. Every time I've hear this song, right from the beginning, I got the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

One by one the group dropped off as the song continued, only the older ones staying awake enough to realize when the song was over. Lyra, Jane, and Marisol herded the half asleep older ones to the tepee before turning to carry the sleeping ones inside. Lyra balanced Sweetie and Danny on either hip with a practiced air and carefully walked into the tepee. Marisol and Jane had a quiet whispered conversation while picking up the Twins and Tootles. Whatever they said, it was quite amusing to the two grown-ups. They carried their sleeping bundles into the tepee after stifling laughter.

Tinker Bell flew up to me, her glow a bit subdued.

"_Hello Peter!_" She said a little too cheerfully, perching on my bent knee.

"Hey."

"_Okay, I know you're bummed about the grown-ups being here, but-_"

"It's not that! As long as they go back where they belong, I could care less!" I snapped, "It's Lyra. She's Wendy's great-granddaughter!"

"_Yes. Why does it matter?_"

"Because, all Darling girls leave so they can grow up. Look at Jane! She left, and now she's an old lady. Lyra can't leave. She just can't!" My voice cracked.

"_Peter, Lyra won't leave. She loves it here,_" Tink said reassuringly.

"So did the others. They still left."

"_But they weren't Guardians of Neverland. Lyra is. She's meant to stay here_." I bit my lip. That was true.

"But Hook said-"

"_And since when was that old codfish right about anything? Lyra's staying. I'll tie her down myself if she tries to leave_," Tink said. I laughed.

"I think you actually like Lyra!" I said. Tink's light turned red.

"_Do not! She'd just ruin everything if she left is all!_" She protested.

"Are you sure? You seem very eager to keep her here," I teased. Tink huffed and turned her back on me.

"Hey Tink?"

"_Hmph. I'm not talking to you_."

"Do you remember if you've heard that song before? Never Grow Up?" Tink cocked her head, thinking hard.

"_I think Wendy might have sung it. Or something like it. Why don't you ask Jane? She'll probably know,_" Tink suggested.

"Fine. I'll ask Jane," I grumbled.

"_You just don't want to ask a grown-up for help._"

"Yep." I dropped down to the ground and walked over to the tepee. Poking my head in, I saw that Lyra and Jane were still awake, and apparently deep into conversation. They broke off when I stuck my head in.

"Hey Jane, could I talk to you in private?" I asked. Jane looked to Lyra, and she nodded once. Jane stood up and followed me out.

"What is it Peter?" Jane asked once I stopped a distance away.

"The song Lyra sang tonight- Never Grow Up- do you know it?"

"Know it? I taught her it, and my mother taught me. It's an old family lullaby. Of course, I modernized it a bit," Jane said. I grimaced. I knew I had heard that song before. Wendy had sung it when she was on the island. Lyra and Wendy had more similarities than I liked.

"Bothered by Lyra's ancestry?" Jane asked.

"Of course not!" I said proudly. Jane looked at me sternly.

"Peter, you know that's not true." I ducked my head.

"Okay, I just don't like the idea of Lyra leaving… or any of the others," I said.

"Trust me Peter. Lyra is not going to leave Neverland. She's too fond of the Lost Kids, the island, and you. Lyra won't be leaving anytime soon, don't you worry."

"O-kay, I guess."

"Peter, I think you and Lyra need to have a long talk. The two of you need to figure this out on your own. She's your second-in-command after all."

"Lyra's not second-in-command. Slightly still is," I said, confused.

"Oh, I thought she was. Everyone certainly acts like it," Jane said.

"No, she's like our big sister."

"Well then, you better go talk to your 'big sister'. She's as confused about this as you are," Jane said.

"Alright I will." I marched over to the tepee and stuck my head in a second time.

"Ly- hey, where is she?" I asked Jane, who had come up behind me.

"I don't know. She was here when we left." Lyra wasn't in the tepee.

"Then where is she?"

**Lyra's POV**

I stared down and out at the ocean, twinkling in the light and smooth as satin. I was sitting on a rock on the cliffs near mermaid lagoon. Not close enough to get into trouble with them, but enough to watch. It was relaxing for me to watch the water lapping the shore in the moonlight. The mermaids came to the surface and played a weird game involving the bubbles the mermaids created on the water. I didn't really get it, but I was learning. I stared aimlessly at them, my mind a hundred miles away.

I'm really a Darling girl. Jane had told me about our history, and that I belonged here instead of the Mainland. When Peter asked to talk to Jane, I decided to go for a walk to think things out. So I ended up on the cliffs overlooking the Lagoon. Of course I was armed, but I needed some time for myself.

I remembered what Jane had said to me in the tepee:

_I had just helped the last Lost Kid into bed when Jane came up to me. _

_"Can we talk?" She asked. I nodded and we sat down near the middle of the tent. _

_"It's been a long week without you Lyra," Jane said. _

_"Week? I left months ago," I said in confusion. _

_"Oh yes- time runs differently here. Sometimes faster, sometimes slower. Whatever the island decides on," Jane said dismissively. _

_"But that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about your ancestry." I had stiffened. _

_"Lyra, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone of the Darlings have visited this island since Wendy, excluding your father. He hadn't believed in this even when he was a child. The list of Darlings who have come here is extensive for one family. Wendy, John, Michael, me, my younger brother Danny… and now you and your brother."_

_"But why the Darlings?" I had asked Jane._

"_Lyra, our family is destined to be here. I knew it since you were a little baby. You have that special spark that Peter seems drawn to in children from the Darlings in particular. He saw that same spark in Daniel, in Wendy, and in all the others who came here."_

_"Am I destined to leave like the other Darlings too?"_

_"That's something you have to figure out for yourself."_

But why couldn't she have just told me? I'm just a kid- I don't like these riddles and mysteries as much as Raven or Hale do. I heaved a big sigh and put my head in my hands. Why, why was I a Darling girl? Everyone knows that all Darlings leave the island. But I don't want to leave. I belong here, I'm a Guardian. Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to stay?

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," A snide voice said. I jumped to my feet and whirled around, sword in hand. Hook was watching from the nearby bushes, and he emerged fully from them. He didn't draw his sword, but I didn't rule out a full on ambush.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Checking up on the Darling girl. Finally deciding to leave like all the rest before Pan breaks your precious little heart?" I bristled.

"I'm not leaving Neverland. And why do you think Peter's ever going to hurt me?" I demanded, hands on my hips. Hook chuckled sinisterly.

"That's the same thing Wendy said, just a few days before she left. Poor little Wendy couldn't handle all the fighting with my crew and with Peter. Poor Peter was heartbroken. It's not surprising he's trying to deny being in love with you- you're just like Wendy." My mind went reeling in several directions. Wendy said the same thing to Hook? She didn't like fighting? Peter loved her? I was just like Wendy?

"Different hair and eye color, but otherwise you're almost identical. Both good at sword fighting, motherly, a storyteller… even that silly little lullaby you always sing is the same. The words are a bit different, but what difference does it make?"

"Wait- Never Grow Up? Wendy sang that song?" I asked in confusion.

"You didn't know?" Hook asked in return, a smirk on his face. I shook my head, thinking hard. Jane had sung that song to me as a little kid, and I had picked it up and sung it to Danny… but Jane was Wendy's daughter, so...

"How did I miss it?" I murmured, putting a hand on my head.

"You should leave now and save yourself the trouble. The boy's just going to leave you anyway." I stiffened and then lashed out at hook.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I shouted. Somewhere, I heard water churning and mermaids chattering in confusion to each other.

"I'm older than you, I think I know a bit better than you," Hook said scornfully.

"You're just a dumb grown-up, you don't know anything about us kids!" I yelled, my temper rising. Mermaids were getting more agitated than the water in the lagoon now.

"Peter will abandon you."

"No!"

"Just like everyone else."

"SHUT UP!" Suddenly a huge waterspout erupted from the lagoon, spiraling up to the level of the cliffs. I gasped and tried to think of happy thoughts. Must get this under control, under control, oh no! The water spout was only growing. I couldn't think of happy thoughts.

"Lyra!" Peter skidded to a stop behind me, alarm on his face.

"Peter!" He came up behind me, putting his hand son my shoulders and turning us to face the out of control waterspout.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breathe," He whispered into my ear. I did as he said, closing my eyes and sucking in a deep breathe.

"Relax. You are completely in control. Happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts," I chanted to myself. A memory popped into my head- dancing with Peter with the fairies.

"Got your happy thought?" Peter asked, his warm breathe tickling my neck.

"Yeah."

"Focus on the water- make it go back into the sea," He instructed quietly. I took another deep breathe and focused on the waterspout. I extended a hand. It halted, spinning in one place almost confused. I lowered my hand slowly. The water spout stayed in one spot for a terrifying second, then lowered itself. It got smaller and smaller, until finally it dissolved. I could see mermaids below gathering where the waterspout had disappeared, chattering and gossiping about this new development.

"Good job Lyra. You did it," Peter said, squeezing my shoulders. I nodded, relaxing my tense body. Then a thought hit me and my eyes widened.

"Where's Hook?" I said, looking around.

"Hook was here?" Peter asked, tensing up.

"He's the reason I lost control. He was saying things, and I couldn't take it," I said, trailing off a bit. Hook had disappeared, without a trace left.

"What did he say?" Peter asked. I looked out to watch the mermaids, still gossiping in the moonlight.

"Lyra, _what did he say_?" Peter demanded, spinning me around by my shoulders and making my look him in the eye. All the emotions bottled up from then started to come to the surface, and tears pricked my eyes. Peter would never abandon me… right? Right?

"Lyra…" I broke and started sobbing. I grabbed Peter and buried my head into his chest, tears running down my cheeks. He froze in surprise, but then wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair to try and comfort me.

"Shh, it's okay Lyra, it's okay," Peter murmured into my hair. I cried for a while, but finally the tears ran out. Peter held me the whole time, consoling me. I stood up looking at Peter. He looked at me, worry creasing his forehead.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Hook kept saying… that you'd leave me back on the Mainland, like the others," I sniffed.

"Lyra… I would never force you to leave," Peter said, surprise tinting his voice.

"Really?"

"Of course not. Maybe a long time ago I would, but not anymore," he said.

"Am I really like Wendy?" Peter paused, a little guilty looking.

"Well…"

"Answer me," I said firmly. Peter sighed, ducking his head before looking back at me.

"Yeah, you are. You look alike, and you act a bit the same. But you're two different people. You're like a sister to everyone, and Wendy was a bossy mother. You're willing to fight things out instead of stay on the sidelines. And you're a Guardian too. Wendy wasn't. She wasn't cut out for it," Peter said.

"Really?"

"Wendy wasn't one who liked fighting. She was good at fighting, but she'd rather talk things out. And she wanted to leave and grow up."

"Then that's another difference. I don't want to grow up, or leave," I said. Peter looked sad, like he was remembering something bad. Then he spoke.

"The worst time of my life was just after Wendy left. I'd never known someone who'd wanted to leave Neverland. And we were close. Like us two. And she left," Peter's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued, "It took a long time for everyone to get over her and her brothers leaving. But we moved on. Jane was another temporary addition, and her little brother- another Danny- was too. Sweetie was the first one in a while to stay. Then you came along. And you're staying, right?"

"Of course. Who'd want to be a grown-up?" I asked, but my voice was a bit shaky.

"Lyra, you have to promise me. You won't ever leave Neverland. Ever." Peter's eyes were intense green orbs boring into me. I thought hard. Would I ever leave?

No.

The only family I have are the Lost Kids. And Jane, but she's going back home eventually. MY family is staying here, and so am I.

"Promise?" Peter repeated.

"Promise." We pinky promised- the most binding promise a Lost Kid could make.

"I'm not leaving Neverland anytime soon," I said.

"Me neither," Peter said, a smile on his lips.

"Let's go back to the Indian Camp." Peter nodded, and picked me up bridal style before taking off. He had correctly guessed the fairy dust had worn off. We flew back to camp, where we went into the tepee where everyone was sleeping. The Lost Kids were sleeping in a sort of dog pile, with one kid using another's stomach for a pillow and others cuddling with arms and legs like teddy bears. Cora was in between Hale and Marisol. Raven and nibs were next to each other, Raven using Nibs as a giant pillow. Danny and Sweetie were cuddling in their sleep, breathing deeply. It was such a sweet scene. Peter and I picked an empty spot near the middle and settled down. Peter drew my head to use his shoulder as a pillow, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Night Peter."

"Night Lyra."

**? POV**

I fumed as I sat on a boulder near Pirate Lagoon. A fire smoldered at my feet, red light playing across my face. A figure moved into the moonlight from the forest. I jumped to my feet, the fire rising up to shower light across the figure of Captain Hook.

"What was that about? You were supposed to get Lyra to come to me, not just flat out leave!" I shouted at the pirate captain.

"Shut up. There could still be Indians about," Hook hissed at me.

"We have a deal. You get Lyra to come to me, and I get you all the Lost Kids," I growled.

Hook sneered at me. "And you're doing what to hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Oh don't worry. I got it all covered. Promise." The fire rose up abruptly, burning brightly to consume all the wood. Then the fire died into almost as suddenly embers, and both I and the pirate captain were gone.

**A/N- So how was that for a crazy chapter? And you thought the action was done in the last one! Well there was just too much for one chapter, so I decided to address some more in this chapter. Yes, time is a bit wonky in Neverland compared to the Mainland. I hope this satisfies everyone. But those who are guessing who the mystery person is- don't spoil it! But those who have guessed right at the end for the big reveal will get virtual cookies! **

**Until next time, stay cool and review!**


End file.
